Une Affaire Ennuyeuse
by Anna Taure
Summary: Suite du Chevalier d'Accalmie. Le mariage du roi Robert et de Dame Margaery arrive enfin. Avec des criminels à appréhender, des comptes à régler, des tensions familiales et plus de vin que personne ne pourrait en boire, Stannis et Jon sont bons pour une célébration inoubliable. Ceci est une TRADUCTION !
1. Mariages

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici la troisième et dernière partie des (més)aventures de Jon entre Port-Réal et Accalmie. A l'occasion du deuxième mariage de Robert Baratheon, Stannis et sa petite équipe s'attaquent à un morceau autrement plus coriace que les jumeaux Lannister, à savoir Petyr Baelish. Reste à voir s'ils vont réussir à le mordre ou pas...

Ceci est la traduction de A Dull Affair, d'Emynithilien, que vous pouvez retrouver en VO sur AO3.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Mariages**

 _"Un mariage dothraki sans au moins trois morts est considéré comme une affaire ennuyeuse."_

Illyrio Mopatis, le Trône de Fer, Daenerys I

Jon fit tournoyer Shireen encore et encore, se concentrant sur son sourire tandis que ses cheveux noirs commençaient à s'échapper de sa natte. Il aurait dû faire plus attention à Ser Cortnay Penrose, qui était alors en train de battre la mesure d'une danse dans l'un des grands halls d'Accalmie.

\- C'est trois tours, Ser Jon, pas quatre, et ne faites pas tourner la dame si vite !

Jon haussa les épaules tandis que Shireen souriait encore plus largement, replaçant sa main droite sur sa taille et la menant de la gauche dans une série de pas simples. Shireen avait exprimée un grand désir de danser au prochain mariage du roi Robert à Dame Margaery, mais ne connaissant pas les dernières danses de cours, elle avait requis des leçons convenables. Son père n'était pas opposé à l'idée, bien que Lord Stannis Baratheon d'Accalmie sermonnât Shireen pour avoir présenté sa requête après que le chanteur résident eût été viré. Son défunt oncle Renly avait payé l'homme quantité d'or durant sa tenure en tant que Seigneur d'Accalmie, une dépense que Stannis trouvait totalement superflue.

Ser Cortnay était assez familier des danses de cour les plus populaires, ayant passé un certain temps à la Forteresse Rouge au service de son suzerain. Son épouse l'assistait dans ses démonstrations. Les danses les plus faciles étaient celles où tous les participants se prenaient le bras et se déplaçaient en cercles, et les plus difficiles impliquaient plusieurs changements de partenaire. En même temps que Jon, Shireen avait insisté pour que son cousin Edric Storm et le fils de Ser Davos, Devan, se joignent à ses leçons de danse. Elle était vite devenue amie avec Edric et Devan, qui avaient tous deux à peu près son âge et vivaient pour l'heure à Accalmie. Cela réjouissait Jon de voir que la fillette timide qu'il avait rencontrée sur Peyredragon apprenait à prendre plus confiance en elle-même et prendre la parole, et il espérait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais isolée.

Jon se rappela les leçons de danse qu'il avait suivies avec Robb à Winterfell et à quel point il les avait trouvées barbantes. Il avait marché sur trop de pieds et ne pouvait jamais voir l'intérêt qu'il y avait à danser, surtout quand il avait dû le faire avec Alys Karstark à l'âge de six ans quand Lord Karstark avait visité le château. A présent, cependant, Jon trouvait qu'apprendre le jeu de pas d'une danse n'était pas différent d'apprendre celui d'un combat à l'épée. Dans la cour d'entraînement, un homme apprenait à déplacer ses pieds rapidement dans toutes les directions comme par instinct, et des manœuvres compliquées comme pivoter, tournoyer et sauter étaient bien plus faciles à faire avec une seule partenaire sur une piste de danse que contre un opposant en armure complète sur le champ de bataille.

La tête de Shireen atteignait à présent l'épaule de Jon, bien qu'il doutât qu'elle eût fini de grandir, si ses parents étaient une indication. Lord Stannis et Dame Selyse étaient tous deux fort grands et bien qu'il fût déjà évident que Shireen avait hérité des grandes oreilles de sa mère et de la coloration paternelle, son visage ne montrait pas encore le moindre signe des expressions sévères que ses parents arboraient souvent.

Avec une dernière pirouette, la danse prit fin et Shireen frappa dans ses mains.

\- Je devrais laisser Edric avoir une autre chance de danser avec moi, Jon.

\- Bien sûr, ma dame, dit Jon avec une révérence formelle, non que Shireen se souciât beaucoup de bonnes manières comme sa mère, mais simplement parce que cela la rendait heureuse.

Jon s'appuya contre le mur de pierre de la salle et regarda Edric et Shireen exécuter une danse qui curieusement n'impliquait aucun contact. Puis Devan prit la place d'Edric et ce dernier vint se planter à côté de Jon.

\- Tu danses très bien, commenta Jon.

A douze ans, Edric était presque aussi grand que Jon à seize, ce qui le dépitait quelque peu.

 _Je suppose que ce n'est pas une surprise, avec un roi pour père, un roi guerrier à qui toutes les filles tombaient dessus de leur propre chef quand il était au mieux de sa forme._

Du moins c'était ce que prétendait Stannis, en tout cas.

Edric émit un son évasif.

\- Comme si ça importait. Je ne m'approcherai même pas du mariage, vu que la présence d'un des bâtards du roi Robert serait une grave insulte aux Tyrell. Parce que je compte voler le trône un jour, bien sûr !

 _Dieux, j'espère que je n'ai jamais parlé comme ça._

\- Je sais ce que c'est, répondit Jon.

La visite du roi Robert à Winterfell avec toute sa cour et ses suivants avait eu lieu presque deux ans plus tôt, mais ces années semblaient un âge entier pour Jon. Il avait alors été un petit bleu furieux d'être relégué à une table éloignée de sa famille simplement parce que son nom de bâtard aurait pu être un affront pour la famille royale. Il n'y avait pas eu grand-chose à faire pour Jon au festin d'accueil du roi sauf de noyer tous ses supposés chagrins dans le vin d'été, ce qui avait amené Oncle Benjen à le regarder avec pitié et Tyrion Lannister à lui faire un sermon comme quoi les nains étaient les seuls vrais bâtards.

 _Bon, peut-être que si._

Edric le considéra et croisa les bras.

\- Au moins ton père se souciait assez de toi pour faire des plans pour ton avenir. Le mien, juste assez pour envoyer des cadeaux coûteux pour mes anniversaires.

 _Oui, Père m'a conseillé de ne pas rejoindre la Garde de Nuit et au lieu de cela m'a envoyé comme écuyer auprès de_ _Lord Stannis_ _sur_ _Peyredragon._

Comment Père avait exactement réussi cela, Jon n'en avait aucune idée, puisque son père n'avait guère été prolixe et Stannis avait refusé de lui répondre quand la question avait été posée directement. Cependant, tout avait fonctionné remarquablement bien. Jon avait beaucoup appris de Stannis sur les divers devoirs d'un grand seigneur et membre du Conseil Restreint du roi, et il aimait penser que lui et son seigneur s'entendaient bien grâce à leur tempéraments similaires. Stannis avait fait Jon chevalier après que ce dernier l'eût sauvé de la noyade dans la baie des Naufrages. En retour, Jon avait décidé de continuer à servir Stannis en dépit d'une offre généreuse du roi Robert de rejoindre la Garde Royale pour son rôle dans la bataille et le procès de la reine Cersei et de Ser Jaime pour leurs trahisons.

\- Lord Renly n'a-t-il pas veillé à ton éducation ? demanda finalement Jon.

\- Oncle Renly a chargé Ser Cortnay de mon éducation, et dans les rares occasions où il venait à Accalmie, il faisait à peine plus que de me tapoter la tête comme si j'étais une curiosité.

\- Et Lord Stannis ?

\- Il ne peut pas me supporter.

Jon fronça les sourcils, jugeant le ton amer d'Edric peu mérité. D'après son expérience, Stannis agissait toujours justement et jugeait tous les hommes de la même façon, qu'ils fussent un criminel, un bâtard ou le fils d'un haut seigneur.

\- Il n'agit pas comme ça d'ordinaire...

Edric lui coupa la parole.

\- Je suis le bâtard conçu pendant sa nuit de noces parce que mon père était ivre, et il ne l'oubliera jamais. Il t'apprécie, cependant. Je donnerais presque n'importe quoi pour qu'il me regarde avec approbation comme il le fait pour toi.

Jon ouvrit des yeux ronds, peu certain de savoir comment répondre à cela. Edric soupira, regardant Ser Cortnay corriger la posture de Devan et la façon dont il tenait la main de Shireen.

\- Même si j'admets qu'Oncle Stannis a fait plus pour mes perspectives d'avenir que quiconque. Si je souhaite devenir apprenti pour un métier quelconque, il trouvera un bon maître et paiera ma taxe d'apprentissage. Si je veux devenir maistre, je recevrai des appartements et des fonds convenables pendant mon temps à la Citadelle. Si je veux rejoindre la Foi, je serai présenté au Grand Septon lui-même.

Cela ressemblait plus à Stannis.

\- Que lui as-tu dit ?

\- J'ai dit à mon oncle que je voulais devenir chevalier. Il a fait la grimace mais a promis qu'il trouverait un seigneur ou chevalier convenable pour lui servir d'écuyer. Il a écrit à mon parent Lord Florent, qui a refusé d'avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec moi, parce que cela pourrait énerver les Tyrell.

Edric leva les yeux au plafond.

\- Ser Andrew Estermont est d'accord pour me prendre, ce qui peut ne pas être si mal, et Ser Cortnay dit que l'un de ses jeunes frères à Parchemins serait honoré de m'avoir pour écuyer. Oncle Stannis…

En parlant du cerf... Stannis entra dans le hall, bien que sa voix sévère le précédât :

\- Il vaudrait mieux que vous sachiez ce que vous faites, Ser Davos !

\- Si vous n'approuvez pas, vous avez tous les droits de me bannir du château et de m'ôter mon navire et mon manoir du Castelpluie, vint la réponse.

Davos Mervault et son fils aîné Dale suivirent leur seigneur dans la pièce, également accompagnés de deux hommes que Jon reconnut comme des marins du Spectre. Dale tenait un chalumeau de fer blanc et ses compagnons avaient respectivement un violon et une paire de petits tambours.

\- Ma dame, salua Davos, s'inclinant devant Shireen. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez souhaiter approfondir votre éducation en termes de danse. Je n'ai jamais dansé à la Cour moi-même, bien que j'aie eu l'occasion d'y écouter de nombreux musiciens.

Shireen regarda Davos en attendant la suite.

\- Cependant j'ai trouvé la musique de cour trop sèche et solennelle à mon goût, reconnut Davos. Et trop de leurs danses sont lentes. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez écouter quelque chose de plus rythmé. J'ai de très bons souvenirs d'avoir dansé toute la nuit de mon mariage.

\- Où vous êtes-vous marié, Ser Davos? Voulut savoir Shireen.

\- Probablement dans quelque arrière... marmonna Stannis.

\- Une arrière-salle de taverne est une bonne description, bien qu'il y eût un septon présent pour joindre mes mains et celles de Marya et bénir notre union. Dale et ses collègues sont de bons musiciens, vu que la musique est simplement quelque chose qui fait passer le temps quand la mer est calme.

Davos se tourna vers son fils.

\- Comme j'ai dit à notre dame, jouez quelque chose d'animé !

Hochant la tête en direction de ses compagnons, Dale amena son chalumeau à ses lèvres tandis que le joueur de tambours entamait un rythme rapide. Le son qui émergea était énergique et Jon restait stupéfait de la vitesse à laquelle les doigts de Dale couraient sur l'instrument. Davos se mit à frapper dans ses mans et taper du pied, encourant les autres à le rejoindre. Le violoniste commença à pincer son instrument comme une lyre avant de prendre son archet et l'harmonie résultante était assez plaisante. Davos tendit une main à Shireen, qui la prit vivement et suivit son rythme. Leurs pas étaient assez rapides et suivaient la cadence de la chanson. Quand elle fut finie, Dale reposa son chalumeau et se mit à chanter un air. Davos rendit Shireen à Jon avant de se mettre à chanter également :

 _Le Capitaine arriva du château de Soleil-Vaillant_

 _Pour attraper cette chèvre au bâton et filet_

 _La chèvre mit au Capitaine un grand coup par le fondement_

 _Et ses cornes démolirent son beau gilet !_

Jon se mit à rire en entendant les paroles, jetant un regard rapide à Stannis pour s'assurer qu'il n'en était pas offensé. Stannis ne souriait pas, bien sûr, mais l'absence d'un de ses froncements de sourcils caractéristiques était certainement un bon signe.

Cette fois Jon ne s'inquiéta pas de la vitesse à laquelle il faisait tournoyer Shireen, ses rires ravis en valant largement la peine. Quand le tempo changea, il glissa un bras sous le sien et la fit pratiquement courir en cercle. Quand la musique prit fin, Jon tendit la main et ébouriffa les cheveux de Shireen. Ils étaient déjà un peu en désordre suite à la danse, aussi ne ressentit-il pas de culpabilité – c'était comme avec Arya. Jon était très impatient de revoir sa petite sœur préférée, et il espérait vraiment qu'Arya et Shireen s'entendraient. Le mariage en vaudrait la peine juste pour cela.

Stannis avait observé la majorité de la leçon de danse de Shireen, bien qu'il le fît évidemment avec la même intensité qu'un commandant militaire observant ses hommes à l'entraînement. Il était prudent pour Shireen de bien connaître un tel domaine, étant donnée sa position en tant qu'héritière et membre de la famille royale. Stannis n'avait jamais offert une seule fois de danser avec sa fille, en dépit du fait qu'il sût parfaitement danser. Il n'avait simplement aucun intérêt pour cela, et personne d'autre dans la pièce n'était assez idiot pour suggérer qu'il le fît. Son épouse n'était nulle part en vue, et il n'était pas difficile de deviner pourquoi. Bien que Stannis pût voir sa fille danser avec un chevalier, un cousin et le fils d'un conseiller de confiance, Dame Selyse ne verrait que deux bâtards et le fils d'un contrebandier.

Ser Davos vint se placer à côté de lui, regardant avec le sourire Dale montrer à Devan quelques positions de doigts basiques sur son chalumeau. Quand Davos avait présenté la requête de jouer un peu de musique pour Shireen, Stannis l'avait simplement fixé, surpris. Ils n'avaient jamais discuté de choses aussi inconséquentes que la musique. Stannis avait laissé Davos mettre son plan au point, bien qu'il eût prévenu son loyal chevalier qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas avoir en tête la moindre chanson de taverne bien paillarde.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais dit que vous pouviez chanter et danser ?

\- C'est quelque chose que tout le monde peut faire, mon seigneur. Ça fait partie de la vie.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question.

Davos tourna la tête vers Stannis.

\- Vous ne me l'avez jamais demandé, et l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée. Il y avait peu de chant et de danse sur Peyredragon.

\- C'est une dépense frivole que de garder des chanteurs à temps plein, répondit automatiquement Stannis.

C'était une facette de Davos que Stannis n'avait pas vue durant les presque vingt ans qu'il l'avait connu, bien qu'il n'eût rien à objecter à cela.

\- Comme je le disais, pas besoin d'être un chanteur pour faire de la musique. Je suis sûr que vous pourriez vous débrouiller à chanter, si vous vouliez essayer.

Chanter ? Participer à ce genre de chose semblait aussi détestable que danser, et il n'avait aucune envie de se donner en spectacle. Davos pouvait ne voir aucun mal à chanter avec son fils, mais il y avait moins de risque à le voir ridiculisé vu qu'il n'était pas un grand seigneur.

\- Vous usez ma patience, Ser Davos. Ne suggérez jamais plus une chose pareille.

\- Vous avez ma parole, mon seigneur. Votre fille s'amuse bien.

Stannis opina sèchement.

 _Elle semble enfin avoir une enfance heureuse, quelque chose qui s'est arrêté pour moi quand la Ventfière a coulé dans la Baie des Naufrages. Espérons que cela dure._

\- Mon seigneur ?

\- Oui ?

La voix de Davos était hésitante.

\- Avec votre permission, j'aimerais avoir un congé pour passer du temps avec mon épouse et mon plus jeune fils dans mon manoir de Cap Colère. La garnison d'Accalmie est en bon ordre et Ser Cortnay fera un bon travail en tant que châtelain pendant que vous serez à Port-Réal.

\- Vous ne souhaitez pas m'accompagner au mariage royal?

Stannis arqua un sourcil.

\- Je vous suivrais partout, mon seigneur, dit sérieusement Davos. Mais assister à votre propre mariage fut bien assez pour moi. De plus je ne manquerai à personne et on ne se rendra pas compte que je ne suis pas là.

Stannis fronça les sourcils. Bien qu'il eût semblé exagérément sentimental de dire que Davos lui manquerait, il pouvait toujours avoir besoin d'hommes raisonnables autour de lui. Cependant, Davos l'avait admirablement servi récemment durant une brève période en tant que châtelain de Peyredragon, et un bon seigneur devait toujours récompenser ceux qui lui étaient loyaux.

\- Transmettez mes salutations à votre épouse. Elle doit être une femme extrordinaire pour que vous continuiez à vouloir retourner auprès d'elle.

En dépit des nombreux miles séparant Accalmie de Winterfell, Jon se sentait plus chez lui dans le premier qu'il ne l'avait cru possible. Bien qu'il regrettât le Bois aux Loups et le hurlement des meutes la nuit, le fracas constant des vagues sur le rivage en contrebas et le Bois des Pluies de l'autre côté de la Baie des Naufrages les valaient largement. Le château était toujours un nœud de grande activité, particulièrement à présent que la première de nombreuses (on l'espérait) récoltes d'automne avait été cueillie.

La place de Jon à Accalmie était aussi semblable – voire meilleure – qu'elle n'avait été à Winterfell. Il en venait à découvrir qu'un homme personnellement adoubé par son seigneur tenait un rand légèrement plus élevé dans un château que le fils bâtard d'un autre seigneur. Avoir un loup géant de taille adulte à ses ordres ne faisait pas de mal à sa réputation non plus, par ailleurs. A Winterfell, Jon prenait toujours ses repas avec son père et sa fratrie, à quelques notables exceptions. Dame Stark aurait arrangé les choses autrement, sans nul doute, mais elle n'osait pas remettre en question la volonté de son époux. Ou bien elle l'avait remise en question et perdu cette bataille longtemps auparavant. Lord Stannis insistait aussi pou que Jon prît ses repas avec la famille quand il ne dînait pas seul dans son bureau. Pour lui, la place de Jon dans la maisonnée avait autant de valeur que celles de Maistre Cressen et Ser Davos. Dame Selyse désapprouvait clairement la présence de Jon, mais il ne lui revenait pas d'objecter une fois que son seigneur avait parlé.

Shireen se chargeait toujours du gros de la conversation durant les repas, puisque ses parents se parlaient à peine. Même alors, leurs paroles étaient abruptes et ne concernaient que des choses aussi peu personnelles que la gestion du château. Stannis avait pris pour habitude d'inviter les hommes d'Accalmie à dîner avec lui, sous le prétexte de mieux connaître ses gens et de jauger leur loyauté. En vérité, cette action était quelque chose que Jon avait vu faire par son père de temps en temps, mais il doutait que Stannis considérât la comparaison favorablement.

Ce soir-là, Shireen racontait à son père ce qu'elle et sa mère avaient découvert en parcourant les réserves non périssables d'Accalmie. Stannis avait déjà estimé l'état des réserves de nourriture, et cela lui avait pris plusieurs longs jours remplis de noms d'oiseaux pour organiser le bureau de Renly. En surface tout avait paru propre et bien rangé, mais des registres importants, des actes et des choses de ce genre avaient été fourrés au hasard dans des coffres et empilés sur des étagères dans le désordre. Étrangement, la bibliothèque ne montrait pas un tel chaos. Stannis attribuait cela au fait que Renly avait suivi l'exemple de Robert et n'avait jamais lu de livres – excepté un rapide feuilletage d'enluminures colorées quand l'envie l'en prenait.

\- Vous ne croirez jamais la quantité de rouleaux de tissu qu'Oncle Renly a achetée ! s'exclama Shireen. Il y a assez de lés de drap d'or, de velours, de soie, de taffetas, de lin et de laine pour habiller toute la Cour à Port-Réal, sans parler des fourrures !

\- Renly savait comment s'habiller, au moins, marmonna Stannis, prenant une gorgée de son eau citronnée.

Shireen poursuivit, et Jon se demanda si elle avait remarqué la dérision mal dissimulée dans la voix de son père.

\- Mère dit que je devrais avoir une nouvelle robe pour le mariage. Oncle Renly semblait beaucoup apprécier le velours noir et le drap d'or, probablement parce que ce sont les couleurs de notre Maison, aussi nous pourrions utiliser cela. Puisque nous avons déjà tous les tissus nécessaire, le coût d'un tailleur pour les couper et les coudre en une robe sera minimal.

Stannis opina en direction de son épouse, approuvant sans doute le côté pratique de sa fille.

\- Très bien, ma dame. Si ce que dit Shireen est vrai, vous avez ma permission pour commander des habits appropriés pour le mariage de mon frère.

Cela fit plaisir à Shireen.

\- Ferez-vous réaliser de nouveaux habits pour Jon ? Il est très élégant en noir, et j'ai vu de la soie blanche qui pourrait être taillée en un loup -

Les sourcils de Jon bondirent à ce commentaire, et il était inévitable, vraiment, que Dame Selyse réprimandât sèchement sa fille.

\- Shireen, c'est un sujet de conversation inapproprié pour une dame de ton statut.

\- Mais...

Shireen paraissait confuse.

Selyse regardait directement son époux. Stannis déposa soigneusement son couteau sur son assiette, prenant son temps pour vider son gobelet et se verser un autre verre d'eau citronnée. Comme Selyse gardait les yeux fixés sur lui, les poils de sa moustache frémissant, Stannis répondit finalement d'une voix qui ne tolérait aucun argument :

\- Nous parlerons dans mon bureau quand nous aurons fini de manger, Shireen.

Stannis observa Shireen s'asseoir diligemment sur une chaise devant son bureau, croisant les chevilles et tordant ses mains dans les plis de sa jupe. Il alla rapidement au but.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici pour parler, Shireen ?

\- Parce que Mère pense que j'ai dit quelque chose de malséant, marmonna Shireen en réponse.

\- Penses-tu qu'elle ait tort ?

\- Je ne faisais que dire la vérité ! Vous m'avez répété encore et encore à quel point il était important d'être honnête, et comment sans la vérité la justice ne pouvait être servie.

\- La vérité est extrêmement importante, mais la vérité et la justice ne sont pas les mêmes choses, peu importe combien elles peuvent être liées. Une leçon que tu dois apprendre est que toute vérité ne doit pas être criée sur les toits. Par exemple, quand j'ai découvert que la reine Cersei était infidèle au roi Robert, j'ai gardé cette information pour moi jusqu'à ce que j'estime qu'il était sûr de la révéler à ceux en qui j'avais confiance.

\- Vous dites que la vérité peut nous tuer ?

\- Oui. Certaines vérités peuvent être dangereuses.

Shireen y réfléchit pendant un bon moment.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais dit que le forgeron est aussi beau que Florian dans les chansons et que je voulais fuir avec lui! Mais j'aurais aussi bien pu le dire à Mère, puisqu'elle regarde de haut tous ceux dont le nom ne correspond pas à ses attentes. C'est une autre leçon que vous m'avez apprise.

\- Oh ? fit Stannis.

\- Le nom d'une personne ne donne aucune garantie de l'intégrité de son caractère. Les actions et les faits sont bien plus importants. Ser Davos ne portait pas de nom célèbre quand vous l'avez rencontré pour la première fois, pourtant il a sauvé la garnison d'Accalmie tout de même et vous a été loyal depuis lors.

\- C'est exact, Shireen. Malheureusement, ta mère doit encore apprendre cette perle de sagesse en particulier. Je n'ai jamais pu la convaincre que Ser Davos est plus qu'un contrebandier parvenu.

\- Je vais essayer de la faire changer d'avis alors, dit Shireen avec détermination. Jon est toujours un Stark, même si son nom est Snow…

\- Je ne tenterais pas une telle chose, avertit Stannis. Tu dois accepter qu'il y a des éléments que tu ne peux changer.

Shireen tenta de rationaliser ses actions.

\- Jon a vraiment l'air élégant en noir, tout comme vous. Et il est mon ami, tout comme Edric et Devan. J'ai juste pensé, puisqu'il est un chevalier à votre service et que vous lui avez déjà donné une épée et une amure, qu'il serait aimable de...

Sa voix s'éteignit.

\- Tous mes chevaliers assistant au mariage du roi seront vêtus comme il convient, car cela donnerait une mauvaise image de moi s'ils avaient l'air de paysans. Bien que je ne dépense pas des sacs d'or en vêtements pour suivre des modes de cour ridicules, je ne suis pas assez bête pour ignorer l'importance des apparences. J'aurais donné mon accord pour que tu aies une nouvelle robe quoi qu'il en soit, car tu es la nièce du roi et mon héritière.

Comme une arrière-pensée, Stannis ajouta :

\- Tu seras la plus jolie fille à ce mariage.

Le visage de Shireen s'affaissa, et elle regarda le plancher avec une expression désolée. Stannis se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu dire, puisqu'il n'avait jamais dans son intention de rendre sa fille malheureuse. Il n'avait aucun scrupule à être sévère avec elle si l'occasion le réclamait, mais elle n'avait rien fait de mal ce soir, de son point de vue.

 _Je me moque honnêtement qu'elle considère que Jon est bien mis ou non, puisqu'il s'est montré un bon ami pour elle. Tout juste comme je ne me souciais pas qu'elle brode des faveurs pour_ _Jon,_ _moi-même et probablement S_ _er Davos_ _avant la récente guerre avec les_ _Lannister._ _C'est dans sa nature de se montrer gentille quand la gentillesse est méritée._

\- Je ne serai pas la plus jolie fille au mariage. Je ne suis pas belle et je ne le serai jamais.

\- Qui t'a dit cela ?

\- Mère, et...

Shireen se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tout le monde le pense, même s'ils ne me le disent pas en face. La simple vue des cicatrices de la grisécaille fait que les étrangers me regardent avec pitié avant de se détourner avec horreur.

Stannis resta momentanément sans voix. Les peines des femmes le mettaient toujours mal à l'aise et sa réaction normale était de passer de tels problèmes à son épouse ou à la dame du château. Mais qu'allait-il dire à Shireen, qui lui avait avoué quelque chose alors que sa mère n'était d'aucune aide ?

 _Elle est en effet une enfant sans grâce et même sans la grisécaille pour marquer ses traits, sa mâchoire carrée et ses grandes oreilles seraient retenues contre elles._

Stannis ne s'était jamais particulièrement soucié de sa propre apparence, bien qu'il fût bien conscient que les pucelles ne lui tombaient jamais dessus comme pour Robert – ou même Renly, qui ne remarquait jamais ces attentions. Ses traits ne changeaient pas le fait qu'il était un Baratheon, ou d'être à présent le Seigneur d'Accalmie, de droit. Et la mort de Renly et la grâce du roi. Stannis savait, cependant, que la beauté comptait plus pour les femmes, et que souvent c'était tout ce que les hommes considéraient chez elles. Il étudia attentivement Shireen.

\- Je pense que tu es belle, dit enfin Stannis d'un ton clair et définitif.

\- Vous dites cela uniquement parce que vous êtes mon père.

Les yeux de Shireen fixaient toujours le plancher.

\- Regarde-moi, Shireen, ordonna Stannis. Tu es la fille d'un grand seigneur, pas une servante qui vient de faire tomber un plateau de nourriture.

Elle le regarda, ses yeux d'un bleu profond croisant les siens avec réticence.

\- Que t'ai-je dit à l'instant à propos de la vérité ?

\- Qu'elle est importante et que nous devrions faire attention au moment auquel nous la disons.

\- Exactement. Cependant, il n'y a aucun danger apparent dans mon bureau. Je n'ai aucune raison de mentir ni de te cacher quelque chose lors d'une conversation privée comme celle-ci.

Shireen ne le croyait pas, à l'évidence, mais elle resta sagement assise et attendit la suite.

\- Tu as raison concernant le fait que tu n'est pas physiquement jolie. Les restes de ton combat contre la grisécaille défigurent malheureusement ton visage. Cependant, la beauté physique peut être une tromperie, et peut masquer un caractère répugnant. Prends l'ancienne reine Cersei, par exemple. Je n'ai jamais posé les yeux sur quelqu'un qui fût plus magnifique, physiquement, mais elle était une femme cruelle, vaniteuse et rancunière Elle a commis une trahison en couchant avec un autre homme que son époux le roi, et elle a fait assassiner deux bébés innocents parce que sa fierté avait souffert.

Shireen ouvrit des yeux ronds alors que Stannis continuait.

\- Tu fais preuve d'une grande gentillesse, Shireen, et c'est un trait que je n'attribuerais pas à beaucoup de gens, moi-même y compris. Tu as beaucoup de patience et d'après ce que m'a dit Maistre Cressen, tu montres une sagesse au-delà de ton âge. Avec l'entraînement approprié tu feras une excellente Dame d'Accalmie, et ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Je ne t'aimerais pas plus si tu ressemblais à la Pucelle revenue sur terre, et en fait, j'aurais moins d'appréciation pour toi si tu tentais d'imiter les qualités les plus évidentes de la reine Cersei.

\- Si je n'avais pas eu la grisécaille, Mère dirait-elle autre chose ?

\- Il n'est guère utile de penser à ce qui aurait pu être. Il va mieux être marqué et vivant que beau et mort. Les hommes tirent souvent fierté de leurs cicatrices, aussi je ne vois pas pourquoi les femmes ne le devraient pas – si tu ne me crois pas, demande à Ser Rolland Storm comment son visage a été ravagé par la vérole. Il a une petite histoire bien bravache en réserve qu'il sera sans nul doute heureux de te raconter.

Shireen sourit à cela, et son humeur misérable parut s'alléger.

\- Merci.

Shireen se dirigea vers la porte et saisait la poignée, mais elle s'arrêta et retourna la tête vers lui.

\- Si tu as plus à dire, fais-le.

\- Je vous aime aussi, père.

Pour la seconde fois ce soir-là, Stannis resta sans voix. Mais cette fois aucune réponse n'était nécessaire, comme Shireen fermait la porte derrière elle. Stannis se recala sur sa chaise, fermant les yeux et écoutant le son réconfortant des vagues s'écrasant sur les rochers sous Accalmie.

Un coup sec à la porte lui fit rouvrir brusquement les yeux.

\- Entrez, appela Stannis, s'attendait à ce que ce fût de nouveau Shireen, ou peut-être Maistre Cressen.

Cela ne le dérangerait pas non plus si Jon était là, car il appréciait toujours les conversations de son chevalier. Cependant, l'expression de Stannis se durcit quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il vit qui se trouvait là.

\- Mon seigneur, dit Selyse avec une révérence

\- Ma dame, répondit Stannis en inclinant la tête. Quel souci vous amène ici ce soir ?

Selyse devait s'inquiéter de ce quelque chose pour lui parler si tard. Elle ne recherchait pas sa compagnie de son propre chef, mais Stannis ne recherchait pas non plus la sienne. Il fronça les sourcils alors que Selyse s'asseyait sur la chaise récemment désertée par Shireen, joignant nettement ses maison sur ses genoux. Il ne voulait vraiment pas parler à son épouse, mais c'était son devoir de l'écouter et de la traiter correctement. Quelque chose que Robert n'avait jamais fait. Stannis se demanda si Robert essaierait de faire de son nouveau mariage une réussite, car il savait certainement où les choses avaient mal tourné avec Cersei. Robert s'était récemment montré capable de changer son attitude par rapport à son implication dans le gouvernement, mais changer son attitude vis-à-vis des femmes pourrait bien être au-delà de ses capacités.

\- C'est une belle soirée, commença Selyse.

Stannis attendit. Il n'avait aucune patience pour les paroles inutiles, quelque chose que son épouse savait sûrement.

\- Avez-vous fait les remontrances appropriées à Shireen pour ses commentaires malvenus durant le repas de ce soir ?

Cela encore ?

\- J'ai dit ce qui devait l'être.

Cela parut satisfaire Selyse.

\- Avez-vous commencé à considérer des projets de mariage pour notre fille ?

Des perspectives de mariage ? Stannis dévisagea Selyse, se demanda depuis combien de temps elle réfléchissait à de telles choses. Il avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre son épouse, même après douze ans de mariage. Ils avaient fort peu en commun, à commencer par sa fervente dévotion religieuse aux Sept et lui qui niait l'existence même de ces dieux.

 _J'ai eu des choses plus importantes à l'esprit récemment, comment d'exposer les bâtards de_ _Cersei_ _pour ce qu'ils étaient et ôter les_ _Lannister_ _du pouvoir avant qu'ils ne ruinent totalement la Maison_ _Baratheon._

\- Elle n'est pas encore eu ses fleurs, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, mon seigneur.

\- Alors c'est un sujet pour un autre moment. Même si elle fleurissait demain, il s'écoulera encore bien des années avant qu'elle puisse porter des enfants en toute sûreté.

\- J'avais espéré que vous prendriez un plus grand intérêt au futur de votre fille, insista Selyse.

\- Vous croyez que je ne le fais pas ?

Stannis serra les dents.

\- J'ai vu à ce qu'elle soit bien instruite dans tous les domaines, non pas seulement dans les arts féminins comme les travaux d'aiguille. Maistre Cressen a enseigné à Shireen le Haut Valyrien, elle est douée en calcule et j'ose dire qu'elle a lu plus de livres que mes deux frères réunis. Je l'emmènerai avec moi quand je visiterai mes seigneurs bannerets après le mariage. De plus, au lieu de Peyredragon elle sera la Dame d'Accalmie, le plus splendide château en Westeros…

\- A moins que vous n'ayez un fils.

Stannis se figea. _A moins que je n'aie un fils._

\- Pensez-vous vraiment que cela va arriver ?

Le fracas des vagues dehors emplit de nouveau ses oreilles tandis que Selyse prenait son temps pour répondre. Ils avaient essayé. Alors que les années passaient sans même une fausse couche, les potins de la Cour avaient théorisé que Selyse devait être infertile, sa fille défigurée tout ce que son faible corps pouvait supporter. Stannis les aurait tous envoyés à la potence s'il avait pu, mais les cancans n'étaient pas des libelles et ne pouvaient être dénoncés comme trahisons. Maistre Cressen avait une fois confié à Stannis que Selyse s'était enquise d'herbes et de potions qui auraient pu l'aider à concevoir, bien qu'il pensât personnellement que visiter son lit plus souvent serait un remède tout aussi puissant pour l'infertilité. Stannis avait refusé de parler à Maistre Cressen pendant une semaine après cela.

\- Vous êtes toujours le bienvenu dans mon lit, Stannis, dit Selyse uniment.

\- Est-ce ce que vous voulez vraiment ?

\- Quand ce mariage a-t-il jamais été une question ce que nous voulions ?

Stannis détourna le regard, croisant les bras. Elle a raison, mais l'admettre ne nous mènera nulle part.

\- Shireen est aussi l'héritière du Trône de Fer, déclara Selyse quand Stannis ne répondit pas.

\- Après moi, mais cela ne sera pas le cas très longtemps.

\- Si vous n'essayez pas d'utiliser cette position à votre avantage, d'autres le feront.

Stannis se renfrogna.

\- Je suis sûr que la fille Tyrell sera enceinte en un rien de temps. Engendrer des enfants n'a jamais été un problème pour Robert, bien que se conduire en père soit une tout autre histoire De plus, pensez-vous vraiment que je serais joué jusqu'à donner la main de Shireen à quelque vaurien qui chercherait à utiliser sa position et son héritage pour son propre bénéfice ?

\- Non.

\- Alors nous avons atteint un accord, suis-je correct ?

Selyse opina raidement, donnant l'impression de vouloir en dire plus, mais elle se ravisa.

\- Je prends congé, mon seigneur.

\- Bonne nuit, ma dame.

Là dessus, Selyse se leva, s'inclina de nouveau et quitta la pièce. Stannis soupira de soulagement et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre qui offrait une vue splendide sur le détroit. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir sous le clair de lune, mais cela lui allait. Il était à la maison, et il était déterminé à en tirer le meilleur parti.

Jon marchait le long d'une des plages d'Accalmie, lançant des cailloux dans la Baie des Naufrages quand la douleur explosa dans son nez. Il regarda immédiatement en direction de Fantôme, qui aidait Shireen à ramasser des coquillages. Fantôme avait déterré une belle coquille en spirale aux reflets argentés, mais malheureusement elle était toujours habitée par une créature qui pouvait mordre. Le loup géant se couvrit le museau de ses pattes tandis que la créature détalait. Shireen s'agenouilla près de lui et estima les dégâts, lui caressant le museau pour le consoler.

\- Fantôme ira bien, leur lança Jon tandis que la douleur dans son nez diminuait. Estime-toi juste heureux que ce n'ait pas été un crabe !

\- Eh bien, s'il y a des crabes, tu les mangeras, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Shireen, tout sucre, à Fantôme, qui remua promptement sa queue touffue.

Jon leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant si Shireen savait à quel point elle gâtait le loup. Il allait le ui faire remarquer quand une voix soudaine derrière lui le fit tourner sur place.

\- Ser Jon.

Stannis se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés et habillé simplement en drap de laine et veste de cuir.

\- Lord Stannis, répondit Jon en inclinant respectueusement la tête. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici.

\- J'avais l'habitude de jouer sur cette plage, étant enfant. Robert ne me dérangeait jamais ici, ce qui la rendait d'autant plus attirante. Je me souviens d'avoir une fois dévalé le sentier jusqu'à cet endroit avec un autour que j'avais soigné, le pressant de voler, mais…

Ses yeux avaient un regard flou que Jon ne voyait pas d'habitude. Stannis secoua la tête.

\- Je suis heureux que Shireen apprécie cet endroit, en tout cas.

Jon sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Elle dit qu'il est bien supérieur aux plages de Peyredragon.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle le dit. Tout à Accalmie est supérieur à Peyredragon.

Jon fut tenté de rire, mais Stannis était complètement sérieux sur ce point.

\- Après le mariage, nous rendrons visite à mes seigneurs bannerets, qui sont fort heureusement plus riches et plus nombreux que ceux jurés à Peyredragon, dit Stannis sans autre préambule.

Jon attendait cela avec impatience. Il n'avait rien vu des Terres de l'Orage en dehors d'Accalmie, quelque chose que Ser Rolland considérait comme une grande tragédie. Rolland espérait bien que Jon verrait son château d'origine, Chant-de-Nuit, et les Montagnes Rouges qui l'entouraient.

\- Ne pourriez-vous parler à vos bannerets au mariage ? Suggéra Jon Nombre d'entre eux vont s'y rendre, et de cette façon vous pourriez éviter des voyages si gourmands en temps dans leurs châteaux.

\- Je ne comptais pas procéder ainsi, déclara Stannis.

\- Vous ne voulez pas mélanger les affaires avec le plaisir, mon seigneur ?

Stannis plissa les yeux à ce commentaire, mais Jon pouvait dire qu'il n'y avait pas de réelle colère en eux.

\- Je veux observer comment mes bannerets se conduisent dans leurs châteaux, rencontrer leures familles et leurs maisonnées, et en général jauger comment leurs terres et autres sources de revenus sont gérées. Lors d'un mariage ces mêmes bannerets sont plus susceptibles d'être des idiots complètement saouls qui ne se soucient que de s'amuser et de bien se faire voir du roi.

\- Il y a aussi à impressionner la reine.

\- Tant que Margaery Tyrell fait son devoir comme Cersei Lannister ne l'a jamais fait, je ne m'en soucie pas d'un liard.

Stannis secoua la tête, comme s'il tentait de se débarrasser de l'image d'une Tyrell portant la couronne. Jon avait remarqué que les Tyrell étaient toujours un sujet sensible pour lui à cause du siège d'Accalmie, et bien que Stannis eût professé qu'il était capable de pardonner, les années n'avaient fait qu'aiguiser sa détermination à ne jamais oublier.

\- Shireen nous accompagnera aussi, en grande partie pour observer et apprendre.

Les yeux de Jon s'illuminèrent et il tourna la tête pour voir que Fantôme avait déterré une conque blanche dotées de longes épines qui était heureusement dépourvue de tout locataire. Shireen récompensa le loup en le grattant derrière les oreilles. Jon remarqua que Stannis observait aussi la scène, bien que son expression fût indéchiffrable. Il se tourna vers Jon.

\- Shireen est assez âgée pour commencer sérieusement à apprendre tous les devoirs du Seigneur d'Accalmie, puisqu'elle pourrait fort bien le diriger de droit dans l'avenir.

Parce qu'il y a peu de chances que vous ayez un fils. Stannis ne dit rien de tel tout haut, mais Jon savait néanmoins que cela était vrai. Si Stannis pouvait à peine supporter d'être en compagnie de son épouse pour la durée d'un repas, passer du temps dans son lit devait être des plus déplaisants pour lui. Cependant, son seigneur semblait être satisfait d'avoir Shireen comme héritier, ou bien il s'était depuis longtemps résigné à ce fait.

\- Cependant, ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis descendu ici. Je veux te dire quelque chose en toute confidentialité, quelque chose que même les murs d'Accalmie ne pourront entendre par-dessus le vent et les vagues.

Le regard de Stannis alla d'un côté et de l'autre, comme pour confirmer que la plage était réellement aussi déserte qu'il y comptait. Shireen et Fantôme ne comptaient pas, mais Jon doutait qu'ils écoutassent. Il croisa les bras, reflétant la posture de son seigneur alors qu'il l'observait avec prudence.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que Jon Arryn est mort ?

Jon eut un souvenir de la dernière fois que Stannis lui avait posé cette question : quand il avait révélé à Jon que les enfants de la reine Cersei n'avaient aucunement pu être engendrés par le roi. Le royaume se débattait toujours avec le bouleversement politique causé par la résolution de ce secret, et Jon se demanda quel genre de retombées les plus récents soupçons de Stannis causeraient.

 _Ce n'est pas son genre de vouloir démarrer une autre guerre, bien qu'il veuille toujours voir la justice rendue._

\- Vous avez déjà éliminé que la mort de Lord Arryn fût de cause naturelle, en dépit du fait que la jeunesse n'était plus de son côté, répondit Jon.

\- Alors qui l'a assassiné ? insista Stannis.

\- Je présumais que ce problème était déjà résolu ? Répondit Jon, confus. Les Lannister l'ont assassiné parce qu'il était courant des infidélités de la reine.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise réponse, car je pensais que cela était le cas, avant de réfléchir longuement à qui bénéficiait le plus la mort de notre défunt Seigneur Main.

\- La reine Cersei et Ser Jaime étaient bien connus pour tuer ceux qui se mettaient en travers de leur route, contra Jon.

\- Mais ils n'ont pas bénéficié du tout de la mort de Lord Arryn, puisque c'est moi qui lui ai parlé de leur inceste en tout premier lieu. Cersei m'aurait tué pour compléter le travail, comme elle l'avait fait avec nombre des putains et des bâtards de Robert. Le Régicide aimait tout transformer en spectacle sanglant et je crois que sa confession lors du procès n'était pas de ce style.

Stannis marqua une pause.

\- Je soupçonne que Petit-Doigt a assassiné Lord Jon Arryn. Les Dames régnantes des Eyriés forcent rarement des propriétaires de bordels de petite naissance à les épouser à moins que quelque chose de malsain ne se déroule en coulisses.

Les sourcils de Jon se haussèrent à cela.

\- Avez-vous des preuves ?

\- Non, dit sèchement Stannis. C'est pourquoi ce sujet doit être traité avec précaution. Tu m'aideras à investiguer les faits et gestes de Petit-Doigt avant la mort de Lord Arryn.

\- C'est tout ? demanda Jon, sceptique.

Stannis se renfrogna.

\- Non. Je ne vais pas accuser un homme de meurtre en me fondant sur les on-dit de quelques serviteurs qui racontent des choses comme : 'J'ai vu un homme encapuchonné franchir une porte ! J'ai vu un étranger masqué acheter un poison rare !' J'ai besoin de preuves concrètes pour présenter mon affaire, comme les Lignages et Histoires des Grandes Maisons des Sept Couronnes du Grand Maistre Malleon, qui ont prouvé que Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen ne pouvaient en aucun cas être des Baratheon légitimes.

\- Petit-Doigt semble trop malin pour laisser des preuves d'un meurtre dans un livre.

\- Tu serais surpris de ce qu'un Maître de la Monnaie peut écrire dans un registre, particulièrement un dont il pense que personne sauf lui-même et les complices qu'il paie ne lira jamais. De plus, j'ai déduit que Petit-Doigt fait quelque chose de hautement malhonnête et par-dessus tout illégal avec les finances de la Couronne. Cela est un trahison en soi.

L'insistance de Stannis sur le mot trahison surprit Jon.

\- Vous haïssez vraiment Petit-Doigt, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand Stannis ne répondit pas, Jon poursuivit :

\- Est-ce à cause de ce qu'il a dit à votre sujet au procès de la reine et de Ser Jaime ?

Stannis plissa de nouveau les yeux, se rappelant sans doute les insinuations de Petit-Doigt comme quoi Shireen était la fille du fou Barriol et que Stannis échangeait des adoubements contre des faveurs sexuelles.

\- Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à tirer une épée et tuer quelqu'un pour une insulte. Le fait que le déteste personnellement cet homme n'est pas le problème. Je dois à Lord Arryn de découvrir son assassin aux yeux de tout le royaume. Le mariage de mon frère est la scène parfaite pour cela.

 _Mais détester un homme vous donne d'autant plus la motivation de le voir coupable._

Non que Jon ressentirait la moindre pitié pour le Maître de la Monnaie, car il se rappelait aussi les injures de Petit-Doigt à l'encontre des Stark – qui incluaient la suggestion que Dame Lady Stark était depuis longtemps infidèle à son époux. Bien que Jon n'eût aucune affection pour l'épouse de son père, il ne pouvait croire qu'elle se fût abaissée à commettre un tel acte.

\- Nous partons pour Port-Réal dans une quinzaine, acheva Stannis. Ne parle de cette conversation à personne.

\- Pas même à mon père ? Il serait prompt à vous aider, vous savez. Il tenait Lord Arryn en haute estime.

Jon aurait dû prévoir l'effet que ces mots allaient avoir sur Stannis avant qu'ils ne quittent sa bouche. Son visage se durcit et sa posture se raidit visiblement. Qu'est-ce que Stannis avait contre Père…

\- Impliquer ou non Lord Eddard Stark est mon affaire, et mon affaire uniquement, Ser Jon.

\- Bien sûr, mon seigneur, dit Jon, baissant les yeux.

L'atmosphère fut rattrapée par l'arrivée soudaine de Fantôme, la conque blanche épineuse dans la bouche. Shireen courait juste derrière lui, portant tout un paquet de monnaie des sables entre ses mains.


	2. Familles Heureuses

Pfiou ! Ce chapitre fut décidément bien long à traduire. On y fait assez d'introspection, alors que les Stark arrivent à Port-Réal pour assister au second mariage de Robert Baratheon.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Toutes les Familles Heureuses. **

" _Les familles heureuses se ressemblent toutes chaque famille malheureuse l'est d'une façon qui lui est propre."_

Première ligne d'Anna Karenina, Tolstoï

Par contraste avec la peur qui exsudait de la Forteresse Rouge la dernière fois que Stannis y était arrivé, le château était plein de joie et d'anticipation. Si seulement ce mariage sophistiqué n'avait pas lieu. Mais les Tyrell doivent faire un spectacle de toute chose. Des chargements sans fin de nourriture avaient roulé dans Port-Réal depuis le Bief, remplis de l'abondance de l'automne. Des milliers de soldats arborant une livrée vert et or patrouillaient dans la cité, ayant remplacé les hommes en rouge et or Lannister. En plus des Tyrell, d'importants seigneurs et leurs vassaux se déversaient dans la cité, prêts à renouveler leur allégeance au roi Robert et sa nouvelle reine bien cousue d'or

Les septons avaient choisi une date de bon augure pour le mariage, une date où toutes les étoiles seraient alignées pour la paix et la prospérité. Stannis avait ricané en entendant cela. Il était tentant de demander au Grand Septon comment ses prédictions astrologiques donnaient fort aimablement le temps aux seigneurs des confins du royaume de faire le long voyage jusqu'à Port-Royal, en particulier Ned Stark. Le Seigneur de Winterfell faisait voile vers la capitale depuis le Mur, entre tous lieux, non sans avoir embarqué sa famille à Blancport.

A son arrivée dans la Forteresse Rouge avec sa famille et nombre de ses chevaliers, Stannis vit à ce que son épouse fût installée dans ses appartements et demanda à Jon de faire visiter le château à Shireen, puisque cela faisait quelques années qu'elle s'y était rendue pour la dernière fois. Puis il alla trouver Robert, qui se trouva être dans des endroits où Stannis l'aurait cherché : le terrain d'entraînement.

Le roi Robert Baratheon grognait tandis qu'il frappait sans relâche l'écu d'un chevalier de la Garde Royale avec son marteau de guerre. Il n'y avait rien d'élégant dans ce combat. Bien que le Garde Royal ne portât aucun coup, sa défense n'avait pas faibli.

\- Sept enfers ! cria Robert, jetant son arme et arrachant son heaume pour révéler une tignasse de cheveux noirs pleins de sueur. C'est assez pour aujourd'hui, Ser Arys. Je vous ferai demander merci bien assez tôt.

\- Bien sûr, Votre Grâce, répondit Ser Arys du Rouvre.

Stannis nota que le chevalier ne semblait pas fatigué du tout, mais il fallait s'y attendre. Après des années de négligence, Robert avait finalement repris son marteau de guerre.

 _Je veux qu'on se rappelle que le roi_ _Robert Baratheon,_ _Premier du Nom, a toujours mené ses propres batailles_ , lui avait récemment dit Robert.

Avoir été un roi bedonnant, poivrot et cocu n'était pas l'héritage qu'il souhaitait laisser.

La nouvelle détermination de Robert avait tour à tour satisfait et stupéfié Stannis.

 _Peut-être dans les années à venir prendra-t-il un peu de muscle et arrêtera-t-il les rumeurs comme quoi il est trop gros pour son armu_ re.

\- Stannis ! gueula Robert en le voyant.

Stannis portait toujours ses habits de voyage, et la poussière et la saleté accumulées sur la route ne dépareillaient pas avec l'était des vêtements d'entraînement de son frère.

\- Prends une épée et fais un duel avec un de mes Gardes Royaux ! Ou mieux encore, défie-moi quand j'aurai eu le temps de boire.

Il sourit largement.

\- Je promets d'y aller doucement.

Stannis croisa les bras.

\- Je dois décliner votre offre généreuse, Votre Grâce. Ce n'en est pas l'heure, car je viens juste de quitter la Voie Royale et me suis trouvé pris en embuscade par la puanteur de votre belle cité.

\- Crois toujours pas que tu es à ma hauteur ?

\- Je n'ai rien à te prouver, Robert. _Nous ne sommes plus des gosses en compétition pour l'approbation du maître d'armes d'Accalmie_ _Ser Gawen Wylde._

Stannis se rappelait tous les combats contre Robert et combien il détestait le fait de ne jamais pouvoir battre Robert à quoi que ce soit de physique sauf peut-être la natation.

 _Pourtant P_ _ère_ _ne m'a jamais regardé avec dédain peu importe combien de fois tu m'as mis sur le dos, car il a vu ma valeur dans d'autres domaines. Il ne pensait pas ce que cela faisait de moi moins qu'un homme_ _._

Robert soupira, se dirigeant vers l'armurerie et ôtant des pièces de son équipement.

\- Je suppose que non. Nous travaillons mieux quand nous arrêtons de nous engueuler. Alors pourquoi es-tu venu me voir si tôt ? As-tu quelque conseil conjugal à me donner ?

\- Je voudrais discuter d'affaires d'état dans ton bureau, mais maintenant que tu le mentionnes…

Stannis attendit d'avoir l'attention complète de Robert, c'est-à-dire après qu'il eût ôté le reste de sa cotte de maille et échangé ses habits pleins de sueur pour des vêtements secs.

\- Il serait prudent pour toi d'arrêter de voir tes catins, de sorte que tu puisses agir convenablement vis-à-vis de ton épouse pour une fois. A tout le moins pour ne pas enrager les Tyrell.

Robert balaya son commentaire.

\- Tout ce qui intéresse Mace Tyrell est que je sois roi et que son petit-fils soit le prochain. Les dieux le veuillent.

\- Tu ne peux sérieusement compter garder…

\- J'aurais dû m'attendre à un sermon sur la luxure de ta part.

\- Dame Margaery pourrait s'en offenser.

\- Tout comme Cersei, qui baisait son frère en même temps ?

Robert repoussa ses cheveux en arrière, faisant signe à Stannis de marcher avec lui vers son bureau. Ser Arys les suivit à quelques pas derrière eux, son manteau blanc impeccable.

\- Je ne compte pas visiter de bordel prochainement. Content ?

Stannis ne dit rien.

\- Le Roi Fou a été tué par un membre de sa Garde Royale. Avec Ser Loras Tyrell portant un manteau blanc, je ne veux pas que l'histoire se répète.

Il fit une pause, considérant Stannis de la tête aux pieds.

\- N'as-tu jamais été tenté ?

 _Par une catin ? De coucher avec une femme qui n'était pas mon_ _épouse ?_ Stannis lança à Robert un regard méprisant.

\- Non.

\- Pas même un instant ? répondit Robert, incrédule. Même Ned a laissé filer son honneur entre ses doigts une fois, et tu ne peux nier que tu as récolté les bénéfices de cette nuit-là !

Stannis n'était pas amusé.

 _Je suis sûr que_ _Ned Stark_ _ne serait pas amusé non plus s'il t'entendait parler de lui et de son fils de la sorte. Des amis ne devraient pas parler ainsi, même pour rire_.

\- Il m'a dit le nom de la gueuse, une fois, dit Robert, ignorant le regard furieux de Stannis. C'était Wynafryd. Ou alors Wylla ? Whytney ? Quelque chose comme ça.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre la liste des catins avec lesquelles Lord Stark a pu coucher ou pas.

Robert soupira de nouveau.

\- Stannis, ça n'est pas drôle de te parler.

\- Je ne suis pas un de tes compagnons de beuverie, Robert. Je suis l'un de tes seigneurs suzerains, et c'est mon devoir de t'aider à gouverner le royaume – non de te passer tes caprices.

\- Tu es aussi mon frère.

\- Oui, je suis aussi ton frère, répéta Stannis, sarcastique.

\- Mon frère préféré, maintenant que Renly n'est plus avec nous. Au moins j'ai pu faire parvenir mes compliments aux Lannister pour ça !

Robert et Stannis étaient arrivés dans le bureau du roi, où Robert se versa immédiatement un plein gobelet de bière clairette. Il ne vida d'un coup, puis s'en versa un autre.

Stannis s'assit sur une chaise couverte de cuir décoré, ne faisant pas un geste en direction de la piquette. Le commentaire de Robert au sujet de Renly le faisait réfléchir – ils n'avaient pas pas parlé de leur jeune frère depuis la nuit de sa mort. A Accalmie, Stannis s'était officiellement installé dans les appartements du seigneur, non sans avoir trié toutes les affaires personnelles de Renly. Cela avait été une tâche déplaisante, mais il ne se fiait à personne d'autre pour l'accomplir. Il avait laissé son épouse faire ce qu'elle voulait des vêtements de Renly, et avait chargé Ser Cortnay de trouver un usage aux meubles et autres objets avec lesquels Stannis n'avait aucun lien personnel. En vérité, le seul élément qui avait marqué Stannis avait été un coffre orné de cerfs et remplis de cubes de bois et d'épées miniatures. Des souvenirs d'avoir joué avec Renly quand il était jeune et durant le siège d'Accalmie l'avaient alors assailli et il avait dû s'asseoir pendant un long moment pour éviter de céder à l'émotion. Stannis avait finalement fait appeler Ser Davos, lui disant d'offrir la boîte de jouets à ses jeunes fils. Davos n'avait posé aucune question, quelque chose Stannis avait apprécié à sa juste valeur.

\- Aimais-tu vraiment Renly plus que moi ?

Robert se renfrogna, reposant son gobelet.

\- Pas vraiment. Il m'agaçait pour des raisons différentes. C'était difficile de le voir comme un frère, car j'étais assez âgé pour être son père ! Renly n'a jamais connu nos parents et pendant la majorité de son enfance je vivais aux Eyriés avec Ned. Puis j'ai épousé Cersei et vécu ici à la Forteresse Rouge depuis. Renly savait sourire, il savait charmer, il avait une voix plaisante, il aimait les tournois… contrairement à toi. Mais il ne s'est jamais vraiment soucié de combattre, et il s'intéressait au lit des femmes encore moins que toi !

Stannis grinça des dents.

\- Coucher avec des femmes n'est pas un sport, Robert, c'est…

\- Un devoir ? Épargne-moi un autre sermon. J'en ai eu assez de la part de Jon Arryn.

 _Et tu en as à peine écouté un seul._

Robert se renfrogna.

\- J'ai plus en commun avec toi qu'avec Renly, aussi choquant que cela paraisse.

 _Nous avons des choses en commun autres que le même nom et le même sang ? Raconte-moi ça._

\- Nous avons combattu les mêmes guerres.

\- Je t'accorde ce point.

Robert cessa de parler et se mit à marcher de long en large dans la pièce, sans nul doute essayant de penser à d'autres exemples. Stannis allait lui dire d'arrêter de perdre du temps quand Robert trouva finalement quelque chose.

\- Aucun de nous ne veut être roi.

\- Je t'ai dit ça ?

Stannis arqua un sourcil.

\- Plus ou moins. Tu semblais horrifié à la perspective que je puisse mourir en combattant les Lannister. Si ça t'arrive de prier, je doute que ce soit pour ma mort.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Tu as été mon seigneur-lige ou mon roi depuis la mort de Père, et je te dois ma loyauté.

Cela était évident pour Stannis, pourtant Robert semblait toujours stupéfait de l'entendre.

\- On dirait que tu as oublié tes leçons d'histoire ! Les Targaryen ont une longue et sanglante tradition de frères combattant des frères pour le trône, des frères tuant des frères… tu te souviens du roi Aegon II donnant Rhaenyra à dévorer à son dragon ?

\- Tu as toujours beaucoup apprécié cette histoire.

\- J'ai pu me tuer un dragon, tout juste comme le roi Aegon II.

 _Rhaegar Targaryen._ _J'aurais dû m'en douter_. Robert pouvait à peine mentionner les Targaryen sans permettre à tout le monde à portée de voix de connaître sa plus grande réussite.

\- Te mettant à égalité avec les grands rois de jadis, marmonna Stannis.

Robert choisit d'ignorer cela.

\- Tu détesterais tout dans le métier de roi, Stannis. Tout sauf le gouvernement proprement dit et rendre la justice. Nous trois aurions dû être rois ensemble : j'aurais pu combattre, Renly tenir la Cour et toi gouverner. Ça aurait été quelque chose.

 _Maintenant tu fais de la philosophie_ _?_ Stannis se versa un verre de bière et en prit une gorgée, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas améliorée avec du vin.

\- Oui, ça aurait été quelque chose.

Dès que ces mots quittèrent sa bouche, Stannis repoussa le gobelet. La boisson avait le goût d'une eau aigre, mais il devait y avoir autre chose qui l'affectait.

Le silence se fit, et Stannis évita de regarder directement son frère pendant un bon moment. Cependant, Robert ne pouvait pas supporter le calme longtemps avant de s'énerver.

\- De quoi voulais-tu parler, encore ? D'affaires d'état ?

#

Jon avait toujours apprécié les appartements de Stannis dans la Forteresse Rouge. Ils étaient spacieux et simples, fournissant bien assez de confort sans toute l'ostentation du reste du château. Un épais tapis bleu couvrait les sols. Le bureau de Stannis avait des fenêtres qui offraient une vue panoramique du port de la capitale, comme il convenait au Maître des Navires. Curieusement, les appartements étaient aussi loin qu'il était physiquement possible de ceux du roi Robert, et Jon se demanda si cela était voulu, ou simple coïncidence. Hors du bureau se trouvait un petit balcon, un qui recevait la brise et l'air frais de la baie de la Néra.

Stannis se tenait sur ce balcon à présent, ses bras reposant sur la balustrade tandis qu'il regardait au sud-est en direction d'Accalmie. A cette hauteur, les bruits de la ville et du port en contrebas étaient largement étouffés, et la seule chose qui perturbait le relatif silence était les cris de nombreux oiseaux de mer.

\- Vous vouliez me voir, mon seigneur ? demanda Jon.

\- Oui, répondit lentement Stannis, reportant son attention sur Jon. Je vais commencer à étudier les principaux registres de comptes de la Couronne pour voir si je peux trouver la moindre preuve pour confirmer mes soupçons au sujet de Petit-Doigt. De plus, la Couronne a une dette de millions de dragons envers les Lannister, les Tyrell, de nombreux cartels négociants de Tyrosh, la Banque de Fer de Braavos… Même la Foi, si tu peux imaginer ça. Cette dette doit être remboursée, et j'aimerais déterminer le meilleur moyen pour le faire, de même que savoir comment une telle chose a pu se produire en tout premier lieu.

\- C'est une tâche assez impressionnante.

\- Certes. Mais ce n'est pas aussi dur que tu le penses.

Les sourcils de Jon se relevèrent, et Stannis lâcha un soupir qui semblait venir en partie de la frustration.

\- Je t'ai appris comment les comptes sont tenus à Peyredragon et Accalmie. La Couronne n'est pas différente, juste sur une plus grande échelle. Les impôts, les tributs et les péages sont collectés, et l'or va ressortir pour payer l'entretien de la Forteresse Rouge, sa garde et ses administrateurs, et tous le confort de la famille royale. Tu es assez qualifié en calcul pour comprendre des faits basiques.

\- Pourquoi tant s'intéresser à la dette maintenant, cependant ? Je veux dire…

 _Pourquoi ne vous y êtes-vous pas intéressé pendant toutes ces années où vous siégiez au Conseil Restreint du roi_ _?_ voulait dire Jon, mais il tint sa langue.

Rien n'offenserait plus Stannis que de suggérer qu'il avait été négligent dans son office.

\- Je me suis stupidement fié à Lord Jon Arryn pour se charger de tout, répondit Stannis. Avec lui au poste de Main pour tenir Robert à l'oeil, je me suis concentré sur la gestion de mes terres et de la flotte royale. Mon grand-père Lord Estermont a prouvé qu'il était une Main capable, mais le paysage politique dans la capitale n'a pas connu de changement si radical depuis que les Targaryen ont été chassés. Les Lannister ont cédé la place aux Tyrell, le Conseil Restreint a besoin d'un nouveau membre, encore une fois, suite à la mort de Renly. Je ne veux rien voir tomber dans les failles du système.

Cela paraissait toujours une tâche imposante pour Jon, mais peut-être que s'il avait dirigé son propre château pendant vingt ans il penserait différemment. Cependant, même si Stannis avait assez d'intendants et de clercs pour s'occuper de toute la gestion sans qu'il eût même à lever un doigt, il se fiait à peine à eux, ajoutant encore à ses fardeaux. Et sans doute ses nuits sans sommeil.

\- Comment amènerez-vous Petit-Doigt à lâcher ses registres ?

\- Les registres concernant les finances de la Couronne ne sont pas à lui, mais la propriété du roi, énonça Stannis. J'ai déjà demandé à Lord Estermont de voir à ce que les plus récents soient rapidement apportés dans mon bureau. Personne ne devrait prêter attention à cette requête puisque la Main parle avec la voix du roi. Si Petit-Doigt questionne jamais mon intérêt, je peux l'éloigner avec un peu de flatterie.

Jon ne put s'empêcher de rire à cela. Stannis avait autant de respect pour les flatteurs que pour les imbéciles et les traîtres, et l'image de son seigneur essayant de se faire bien voir d'un autre était absurde. Les yeux de Stannis se durcirent immédiatement tandis qu'il croisait les bras.

\- Tu ne me crois pas capable de flatterie ?

\- Je pense qu'un homme est capable de pratiquement tout s'il s'y applique, mais… commença prudemment Jon, évitant le regard de Stannis. Quand avez-vous essayé de flatter quelqu'un pour la dernière fois ?

\- Ce n'est pas important dans le cadre de cette conversation.

\- Pour être honnête avec vous, mon seigneur…

Jon s'arrêta, attendant la réaction de Stannis.

\- Dis ce que tu veux. Je ne t'ai pas fait chevalier pour que tu restes silencieux et opines tout le temps.

\- Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de tact.

Stannis renifla.

\- La plupart du temps je n'ai en pas l'usage.

\- Votre manque de tact est ce pourquoi essayer de flatter Petit-Doigt – ou quiconque – pourrait se retourner contre vous.

\- Alors comment suggères-tu que je lui soutire la vérité, Ser Jon?

\- Agissez normalement. Déguisez des compliments en insultes, de sorte qu'il croira que vous êtes sincère, dit honnêtement Jon.

Combien de fois, de par son expérience personnelle, s'était-il demandé si Stannis avait tenté de le féliciter ou de l'insulter ? Souvent les deux à la fois, ce qui explique pourquoi il est si populaire à la Cour. Ça et son penchant pour dire la vérité brute à propos de tout. De façon intéressante, Stannis semblait réfléchir sérieusement à ses paroles. Il décroisa les bras et le considéra.

\- Je vais méditer sur cela, Jon. Pendant que nous attendons l'arrivée des registres, dis-moi comment ma fille a trouvé le château.

Plutôt bien. Shireen avait été très excitée d'explorer le château. Jon ne lui en avait montré qu'une petite partie, le bois des dieux compris.

\- Shireen a été assez impressionnée par l'échelle de toute la forteresse et elle a remarqué qu'il serait agréable d'avoir quelques vitraux à Accalmie. Nous avons rencontré Dame Margaery dans les jardins avec quinze de ses dames de compagnie les plus proches, et elle a promptement invité Shireen à déjeuner avec elle demain matin, puisqu'elles seront bientôt de la même famille.

\- Vraiment.

Margaery avait été gracieuse et courtoise, pressant les mains de Shireen et exprimant sa joie à l'idée d'être bientôt mariée à son oncle le roi. Jon avait observé ce numéro pour ce qu'il était, se rappelant sa dernière conversation avec Margaery et ses réserves au sujet de son mariage avec le roi Robert. Cependant, Jon pensait que la gentillesse de Margaery' était sincère, et il le dit à Stannis.

\- Grignoter des gâteaux et d'autres douceurs avec la future reine.

Stannis haussa les épaules.

\- Cela devrait plaire à mon épouse, en tout cas.

#

Quelques jours plus tard, Stannis se trouvait dans son bureau. Il venait juste de déjeuner de quelques fruits frais et attaquait à présent les registres de comptes de la Couronne. Jon était assis près de lui, ses yeux un peu vitreux alors qu'il parcourait des pages de parchemin tout sec. Soudain, il se leva, les yeux ronds, au moment même où son loup géant bondissait vers la porte, exigeant de sortir.

Stannis fixait cette scène, ne sachant pas trop quoi en faire.

\- As-tu découvert quelque chose ?

Jon baissa les yeux sur le livre devant lui, l'ayant déjà oublié. Il referma la couverture et le repoussa, un large sourire commençant à étirer son visage.

\- Ma famille vient juste d'arriver dans la Forteresse Rouge. Et mes frères et sœurs ont amené tous leurs loups avec eux !

 _Je prends ça comme un non_ _._

\- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?

Jon et son loup échangèrent immédiatement un regard.

\- Fantôme… j'ai juste...

Jon se mordit la lèvre, ses yeux se posant partout dans la pièce.

\- J'ai deviné.

\- Tu as deviné.

\- Oui.

Fantôme fixait Stannis d'un regard perçant de ses yeux rouges, comme s'il le défiait de remettre encore en question la parole de son maître. Le loup était hautement intelligent et dans l'ensemble il n'avait donné aucune raison à Stannis de ne pas l'apprécier. Il écoutait Jon sans languir et n'ennuyait jamais personne, et il ne ressentait jamais le besoin de hurler au moindre mouvement comme certains molosses. Mais tout cela ne changeait pas le fait que quelque chose d'étrange se déroulait entre Jon et son loup, et Stannis se demanda si Jon savait même ce qui arrivait.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? Courir dehors et les retrouver ?

\- Si mon seigneur me donne sa permission.

\- Très bien alors. Si tu piétines qui que ce soit en chemin, ce sera ta faute.

Le sourire de Jon se flétrit un peu à cela mais il quitta quand même la pièce rapidement, le loup une ombre blanche derrière lui. Je pourrais aussi bien aller saluer Lord Stark moi-même, puisque je devrai le faire tôt ou tard. Bien que Stannis eût quelques inquiétudes quant à la façon dont Jon avait acquis cette information, il ne doutait pas que le garçon dît la vérité. Stannis trouva son épouse et sa fille occupées à coudre dans leurs appartements. Le visage de Shireen s'illumina immédiatement quand il entra.

\- Ma dame, Shireen, salua Stannis. Lord Stark vient d'arriver au château. Si vous le souhaitez j'aimerais vous présenter à sa famille.

\- Très bien, mon seigneur.

Selyse posa calmement ses travaux d'aiguille et saisit le bras offert de Stannis. Shireen se prépara immédiatement à courir vers la porte, mais Selyse l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne pût franchir le seuil.

\- Il n'est pas correct pour de jeunes dames de courir à travers un château, en particulier à la Cour.

\- Ta mère a raison Shireen, dit Stannis sans regarder son épouse.

Il les mena dans la salle du trône, qui était pleine de seigneurs, dames et d'autres courtisans. Robert se trouvait au centre, bien sûr, où il tenait une conversation animée avec Jon. Son frère avait toujours apprécié Jon, quelque chose que Stannis n'avait jamais compris Jon n'a rien en commun avec Robert, mais il ressemble à Stark, ce qui est suffisant, je suppose. Je ne voudrais pas que l'inverse fût vrai. Stannis s'approcha du tandem, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il fut assez près pour entendre leur conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur, Ser Jon ?

\- Mon père et ma fratrie viennent juste d'arriver à Port-Réal et ils devraient entrer dans le château à tout moment.

\- Comment sais-tu ça ? As-tu un réseau d'espions du niveau de mon Maître des Murmures ?

\- J'ai une meute de loups géants qui exécute tous mes ordres, Votre Grâce.

Le sourire n'avait toujours pas quitté son visage.

\- J'ai simplement vu leur navire entrer dans le port depuis l'appartement de Lord Stannis.

C'est un fichu mensonge si j'en ai jamais entendu un, musa Stannis, observant Jon et Robert. Bien qu'en ce cas il ne fût pas gêné par ce fait. Robert était à présent d'humeur joviale et il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui présentât le sujet perturbant d'un homme et d'un loup capable de lier leurs esprits.

\- En effet, répondit Robert, et comme par magie, les porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent, et y entrèrent Lord Stark et sa famille, accompagnés d'un groupe d'hommes d'armes vêtus de gris – et de cinq énormes loups géants, quatre gris et un noir.

 _Ces gens d'armes sont gâchés avec ces loups qui rôdent._

Des enfants légitimes de Stark, Stannis reconnut immédiatement Arya, la petite fille aux cheveux sombres à qui Jon avait montré tant d'affection à Winterfell. Ses habits étaient sales et sa chevelure un nid d'oiseau, comme si elle venait juste de terminer la construction d'un navire plutôt que de simplement débarquer de l'un d'eux. Stannis tenta d'associer les noms et les autres enfants devant lui, utilisant tout ce que Jon lui avait dit de sa fratrie. Oh, il les avait tous vus à Winterfell, mais à ce moment il n'y avait pas eu de raison de se familiariser avec eux. Le jeune homme aux cheveux auburn du même âge que Jon devait être l'héritier Stark, le garçon nommé pour Robert avec tant de dévouement. Le garçon dans une étrange chaise roulante était l'éclopé, Bran, mais Stannis dut se creuser la cervelle pour se rappeler les noms du plus petit des garçons et de l'aînée des filles, qui était l'image même de sa mère. Ah oui, Rickon et Sansa. Jon n'avait pas grand-chose à dire au sujet de Rickon, et de Sansa il disait seulement qu'elle était une dame modèle et aimant les histoires de Florian et Jonquil.

Le visage de Stark paraissait taillé dans la glace et ses cheveux étaient striés de gris autour des tempes. Dame Stark était à ses côtés, l'allure royale dans une élégante robe bleue, son bras posé sur celui de son époux comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. En voyant Robert, Stark se détacha de son épouse et mit promptement un genou en terre.

\- Ned ! rugit Robert.

Stark eut un faible sourire en retour, et dès qu'il se releva, Robert lui mit une claque dans le dos, de la façon dont des camarades de combat pourraient le faire en se rencontrant dans une taverne.

\- Votre Grâce, c'est un honneur d'être ici à Port-Réal pour votre mariage, dit Stark d'un ton solennel. Je vous souhaite à vous et à votre nouvelle épouse une longue vie et de nombreux enfants.

Robert leva les yeux au ciel, secouant la tête.

\- Toi entre tous peux te dispenser des formalités, Ned ! Stannis fait ça tout le temps, et il respire encore. Oublie que j'ai menacé de mettre ta tête sur une pique quand tu as refusé d'être ma Main. Le poste est toujours pour toi, si tu en veux.

Stannis serra les dents par réflexe. Stark n'est ici que depuis une minute, et déjà Robert lui offre le royaume.

 _J'ai tenu Accalmie pendant un siège d'un an et pris_ _Peyredragon,_ _pourtant mes seuls remerciements ont été une condamnation pour avoir échoué à capturer et tuer les enfants_ _Targaryen._

Oh, Accalmie était à lui à présent, mais les vieilles blessures mettaient longtemps à guérir. Du coin de l'œil il remarqua Jon observant alternativement son père et le roi, la perplexité inscrite sur son visage comme s'il tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait mais ne pouvait complètement le saisir. Stannis n'avait aucune envie de l'éclairer là-dessus.

\- J'ai quelques sujets urgents à présenter au Conseil Restreint, Robert. Le Mur est en grand danger et il est impératif que je…

\- Le Mur peut attendre un jour de plus, Ned, dit Robert d'un ton négligent. Tu es venu ici pour m'aider à faire la fête, alors la situation dans les Terres de l'Hiver Éternel ne peut être si affreuse que ça. Tu dois dîner avec moi ce soir, toi et ta charmante épouse et tes enfants. Et…

Les yeux de Robert se posèrent sur Jon, et il lui dit signe de venir à ses côtés. Jon parut un peu surpris, pourtant il obéit.

\- Tu as là un bon gars, Ned. Il est aussi foutrement silencieux et humble que toi, mais ce n'est pas un trouillard au combat. Je l'aurais fait chevalier moi-même si mon frère ne s'en était pas chargé en premier !

Stannis cessa de grincer des dents juste assez longtemps pour froncer les sourcils.

 _Tu ne sais pas la moindre chose sur a_ _bout Jon, Robert._

Les paroles de Robert eurent un effet intéressant sur les personnes à portée d'oreille. Jon et Stark arboraient d'égales expressions de surprise, tandis que le visage de Dame Stark se figeait étrangement, ses mains serrées le long de ses flancs. La pince de Selyse sur le bras de Stannis était presque douloureuse et sans la regarder il pouvait prédire que ses lèvres étaient serrées par la contrariété.

 _Eh bien, eh bien_ _, Stark._ _On dirait que nos femmes devraient bien s'entendre. Elles ont au moins une chose en commun._

Robert baisa ensuite la main de Dame Stark et se déclara enchanté du reste des enfants Stark. Un peu envieux, peut-être ? Après avoir confirmé que Stark partagerait le repas du soir avec lui, il s'éloigna pour accorder son attention aux courtisans qui réclamaient sans doute son écoute.

Robert parti, le visage de Stark se dérida et à la vue de Jon sa bouche se plissa en un vrai sourire qui n'était pas commandé par le devoir.

\- C'est bon de te voir, fiston, dit Stark, serrant fortement Jon dans ses bras avant de placer ses mains sur les épaules du garçon pour le regarder attentivement.

Stannis avait toujours su que Jon ressemblait beaucoup à son père, mais il fut soudain frappé par la similitude de leurs apparences. Le brun sombre de leurs cheveux et le gris de leurs yeux étaient identiques, de même que la forme de leurs visages allongés. C'était comme si un sculpteur avait fait deux statues à partir du même moule, décidant de donner à l'une une barbe et des rides sur le front pour qu'elles ne fussent pas totalement identiques. Sauf…Stannis étudia de nouveau le duo, remarquant que la stature de Jon était plus légère.

 _Il n'a pas encore fini de grandir, et j'ose dire qu'il sera bientôt plus grand que_ _Stark_.

\- Je suis heureux de vous voir aussi, Père, dit Jon. Vous m'avez vraiment manqué.

Fantôme se frotta contre le flanc de Stark et fut accueilli par une petite tape sur la tête.

\- Ne hurle-t-il pas encore ?

\- Non. Mais c'est peut-être une bonne chose, car Lord Stannis aurait pu s'en lasser.

Jon sourit à Stannis, laissant là son père pour saluer sa fratrie. Un des quatre loups gris lui sauta dessus, l'envoya par terre et lui léchant le visage.

\- Nymeria ! s'exclama Arya. J'allais le faire en premier !

\- Quoi, m'embrasser sur tout le visage, petite sœur ?

Jon se releva et essuya une de ses joues avec sa manche.

\- Non, idiot, répondit Arya, le serrant si fort dans ses bras que que Jon eut à peine assez de souffle pour exhaler une réponse :

\- Je t'avais bien dit que des routes différentes mènent parfois au même château.

Jon lui ébouriffa les cheveux, les rendant plus désordonnés encore.

\- Allez, Arya. Tu n'es pas la seul à qui Jon a manqué ! lui lança Robb, mais Arya refusa de bouger.

Bran hocha solennellement la tête tandis que Rickon semblait plus intéressé par le fait que son loup noir reniflait Fantôme. Sansa fit une révérence polie, avec un :

\- C'est bon de vous revoir, Ser Jon.

\- Tu n'as pas à m'appeler comme ça, Sansa.

\- Je pense que c'est très excitant, cependant ! Tu devras me raconter tous les hauts faits que tu as accomplis pour obtenir ce titre. Et dire que le roi voulait te faire chevalier lui-même !

Stark, qui observait la réunion entre les membres de la fratrie aux côtés de Stannis, émit un petit rire à cela. Stannis se rembrunit, ce que Stark remarqua.

\- Sansa n'a que treize ans. Certainement, vous n'êtes pas étranger à la façon dont les jeunes filles se conduisent, Lord Stannis ?

\- Shireen sait prendre les chevaliers audacieux et les chansons d'amour avec la prudence nécessaire.

Stark fut un peu désarçonné par cette réponse mais il ne la commenta pas plus avant.

\- Il est rassurant de vous revoir en bonne santé, Lord Stannis, dit Stark plus formellement, inclinant respectueusement la tête.

\- Vous de même, Lord Stark.

Stannis répliqua les actions de Stark. Celui-ci le regardait avec intérêt, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il en dît plus.

 _Que voulez-vous de moi, S_ _tark?_ _Je ne suis pas un ami comme_ _Robert,_ _pour parler encore et encore en dépit du fait que je sois à court de paroles sensées. Vrai, votre fils a vécu avec moi pendant plus de deux ans, mais puisque tout va bien, je n'ai rien à ajouter_ _._

Stannis n'était pas du genre à échanger des platitudes, ce qui rendait des situations comme celle-ci d'autant plus gênantes.

 _Devrais-je demander l'aide de S_ _tark_ _pour enquêter sur_ _Petit-Doigt?_

Jon n'avait que de bonnes intentions quand il avait suggéré cela, bien que Stannis n'eût aucune idée de la façon dont Stark pourrait travailler avec lui – s'il le faisait. Robert allait probablement monopoliser son temps, mais si Stark voulait désespérément discuter d'une affaire concernant la sécurité du royaume, peut-être serait-il disposé à l'écouter.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que je souhaite étudier avec vous, dit franchement Stannis. En privé.

\- Il y a aussi quelques explications que j'aimerais obtenir.

Le silence suivit, et pour briser la tension, Stannis présenta son épouse. Il se tourna alors vers Shireen, mais au lieu de se tenir juste à côté de lui, elle avait fait quelques pas en arrière, fixant les enfants Stark. Tout à fait comme le ferait une enfant timide si elle essayait de se cacher de quelque chose. Stannis pensait que Shireen avait dépassé sa timidité. Mais alors qu'il les regardait aussi, il commença à comprendre pourquoi elle était si hésitante et paraissait un peu… triste ?

 _Elle n'a jamais vu une famille si heureuse avant. Nous autres_ _Baratheon_ _ne sommes pas connus pour ça, et_ _Davos_ _et ses fils agissent souvent de façon trop formelle devant elle._

Stannis posa une main sur l'épaule de Shireen, prêt à lui ordonner de se présenter, quand une masse de fourrure blanche poussa soudain sous la main droite de la fillette. Fantôme était apparu, saisissant l'ourlet de la manche de Shireen entre ses dents et la tirant vers les autres loups. Jon tourna aussitôt la tête. Une expression rapide de culpabilité traversa son visage quand il vit Shireen, mais il rectifia rapidement la situation.

Quand Fantôme eût traîné sa prise jusqu'à bon port, Jon s'adressa à sa fratrie :

\- J'aimerais vous présenter Dame Shireen Baratheon d'Accalmie. Elle est tout aussi étrangère que vous à Port-Réal, aussi j'espère que vous l'aiderez à se sentir bienvenue. Fantôme l'a appréciée dès la première rencontre.

Là-dessus, Jon lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme il l'avait fait pour sa plus jeune sœur. Curieusement, les yeux d'Arya étincelèrent à ce geste, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour faire disparaître le froncement de sourcils de Stannis.

#

Jon retrouva Robb dans l'armurerie de la Forteresse Rouge le matin suivant, impatient de s'entraîner avec son frère avant que d'autres devoirs ne prennent tout leur temps. Tout en enfilant sa cotte de maille et d'autres légères pièces d'armure, Robb ne pouvait s'arrêter de regarder avec ahurissement comme tout était immense et grandiose ici. Bien que la Forteresse Rouge pût ne pas être plus grande que Winterfell, elle était bâtie pour satisfaire l'œil autant que garder le roi et la Cour. L'armurerie, l'arsenal et les cours d'entraînement étaient étendus, sans compter les baraquements qui logeaient la majorité du guet municipal.

Alors que Robb soulevait un bouclier, Jon saisit deux épées d'entraînement, en lançant une que Robb rattrapa adroitement par la garde, la faisant tournoyer avec un geste du poignet.

\- M'as-tu-vu, grommela Jon, marchant jusqu'au centre d'un des plus petits terrains d'entraînement.

Il était presque désert aussi tôt le matin, excepté pour une paire de loups géants aussi gris et blanc que les couleurs des Stark.

Robb ne fit que rire, plaçant ses pieds et levant épée et bouclier

\- Tu ne crois pas être à mon niveau, Snow ?

\- Je suis toujours à ton niveau, Stark, dit Jon en retour, rabattant la visière de son heaume et reflétant les actions de Robb.

Ils se déplacèrent en cercle l'un en face de l'autre pendant un moment, hésitant à faire le premier geste. Jon avait connu le style de combat de Robb aussi bien que le sien, mais cela faisait deux ans qu'il avait combattu son frère. Bien que deux années fussent peu de choses dans la marche du monde, cela pouvait aussi bien être toute une vie entre un bleu de quatorze ans et un jeune homme de seize. Jon étudia Robb, cherchant le moindre mouvement dans ses épaules ou ses genoux qui pourrait le trahir. Il était d'ordinaire facile à déchiffrer, se reposant plus sur la force brute que la ruse et la rapidité pour gagner un duel comme Jon tendait à le faire.

Un cri provint de l'endroit où les loups s'étaient assis, et Jon put ressentir qu'ils s'impatientaient et voulaient que leurs maîtres se missent au travail. Jon se fit obligeant, décidant finalement de foncer sur Robb, abattant son bouclier contre celui de son frère et visant sa tête d'une frappe rapide. Robb fut forcé de reculer de plusieurs pas, bien qu'il bloquât aisément l'épée de Jon avec la sienne. Jon sauta quand Robb mit un coup de taille vers ses pieds, évitant tout juste la lame.

\- Pas mal, Robb. On dirait que quelqu'un à décidé de se mettre à l'entraînement !

Robb pivota alors que Jon frappait vers son épaule droite, puis entama une succession rapide de coups de taille que Jon para à la hâte.

\- Amusant, répliqua Robb, j'allais vous dire la même chose, Ser !

Jon avait oublié combien il adorait ses duels avec Robb. Bien qu'il voulût toujours gagner, bien sûr, l'escrime entre eux était moins une question de compétition et plus une affaire de se pousser mutuellement jusqu'à leurs limites. Ils avaient toujours été au même niveau, un fait qui agaçait éternellement Dame Stark et satisfaisait Père. Celui-ci avait les avait même laissé tous les deux essayer Glace, bien que tout le monde sût que Robb hériterait de la longue épée d'acier valyrien.

 _Au moins maintenant j'ai une épée convenabl_ e, pensa Jon en esquivant le dernier assaut de Robb. _Fracas n'est pas faite d'acier valyrien, c'est vrai, mais elle est légère et mortellement affûtée, et faite de main de maître._ Stannis avait espéré donner l'épée à l'un de ses fils, la rendant encore plus exceptionnelle.

Au coup de taille vertical suivant, Jon orienta sa lame pour attraper celle de son frère, bloquant les deux épées à la garde.

\- Mauvaise idée ! Lança Robb, essayant de le repousser.

C'était une assez mauvaise idée en effet, Robb étant plus fort que Jon ne l'avait anticipé. Typiquement, dans une situation comme celle-ci, le moins doué des escrimeurs lâcherait son épée ou battrait en retraite et perdrait l'équilibre. Jon serra les dents, les muscles de son bras d'épée protestant, mais Robb ne faiblit pas – aussi Jon lui mit un coup de pied dans le mollet. Robb ne s'était pas attendu à cela et sa concentration flancha assez longtemps pour que Jon dégageât la prise et s'écartât vivement, relevant son écu au passage. Robb répliqua presque immédiatement, et son épée s'écrasa sur la bordure de métal du bouclier de Jon, manquant tout juste son œil gauche.

Soudain Jon fut de retour dans un fossé devant les murs de Port-Réal, la cacophonie de la bataille résonnant dans ses oreilles alors qu'un chevalier aux cheveux couleur de sable avec des yeux noisette lui chuchotait « Dites-lui », du sang lui coulant de la bouche.

\- _Lui dire quoi ?_ hurla Jon.

Mais aucune réponse ne vint, peu important combien il criait. Les yeux du chevalier continuaient à fixer droit devant eux, morts et immobiles…

\- Jon, Jon ! Ça va ?

Jon cilla, trouvant Robb en train de le regarder du haut de toute sa taille. Il inclina la tête, réalisant qu'il était allongé sur le dos, épée et bouclier loin de sa main. Sa respiration était irrégulière.

Le visage de Robb était plein d'inquiétude, mais ses yeux avaient une expression stupéfaite et terrifiée. Comme Jon, il ne tenait aucune arme et son heaume avait été mis de côté.

\- Par les sept enfers, mais qu'est-ce qui vient d'arriver ? Tu t'es figé, puis tu t'es conduit comme si j'essayais de te tuer ! Mes cris de 'Reddition !' ne t'atteignaient pas, et si Vent Gris et Fantôme ne t'avaient pas traîné loin de moi…

Vent Gris se trouvait à côté de Robb, découvrant les crocs d'un air menaçant. Jon s'assit, ôtant son heaume et reposant ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- J'étais distrait, c'est tout, commença Jon.

Fantôme trotta silencieusement vers lui, lui léchant la joue d'une langue râpeuse. Jon croisa les yeux rouges de son loup géant et il sentit que le loup savait exactement quelles pensées avaient envahi son esprit.

\- De mauvais souvenirs.

\- Bien sûr, de mauvais souvenirs.

Robb ne paraissait pas trop convaincu.

\- Quelqu'un a déjà tenté de te tuer, avant ?

Robb fronça les sourcils, posant la main sur la tête de Vent Gris. Le loup cessa de gronder.

\- Une fois, quand Theon et moi avons emmené Bran en promenade dans le Bois aux Loups. Un groupe de sauvages nous est tombé dessus et a pris Bran en otage. Ç'a été assez facile de s'en débarrasser, vraiment, mais je n'ai jamais eu si peur de ma vie. Mon épée en a taillé un en pleine figure, et Vent Gris a arraché la gorge d'un autre.

Robb fit une pause.

\- Cependant ce que j'ai fait été juste. Les sauvages avaient envahi les terres de mon père et menacé mon frère. Quelque chose de semblable t'est-il arrivé ?

\- Quelque chose de semblable, répondit Jon, sans rentrer dans les détails.

Robb n'insista pas, tendant sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Jon la prit, et ensemble ils retournèrent à l'armurerie.

\- Comment est-ce, de servir Lord Stannis ? demanda Robb tandis qu'ils rangeaient leur équipement.

\- Ça va, répondit Jon, souriant de nouveau. C'est un seigneur équitable.

\- N'est-il pas un peu…

Robb chercha le mot approprié.

\- Un peu froid ?

Le jugement de Robb n'était pas trop éloigné de la vérité. Il est froid envers ceux qu'il ne connaît pas bien. Et ceux qu'il connaît bien mais dont il ne se soucie pas. La bouche de Jon se tordit légèrement.

\- Et comment décrirais-tu Père ?

\- Pas faux, mais je te parie que Père sourit plus !

Jon était préparé à entendre Robb rire, mais au lieu de cela son visage s'affaissa et il devint brusquement sérieux.

\- Père n'est plus le même homme depuis qu'il est revenu du Mur. Il n'est pas venu à Port-Réal pour le mariage.

\- Vraiment ? musa Jon. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas trop les festins et la danse, mais…

\- Ne laisse pas le roi Robert entendre ça ! siffla Robb, se rapprochant comme s'il était effrayé que quelqu'un pût les entendre.

Jon se figea au ton employé par son frère.

\- Père est ici pour convaincre les plus puissants seigneurs du royaume d'envoyer leurs armées vers le Mur. Pendant que je jouais à être le Seigneur de Winterfell et recevait les bannerets de la Maison Stark pour la fête des moissons d'automne, Père voyait les morts se lever au-delà du Mur.

\- Les morts ?

\- Je ne le croyais pas moi-même, mais seul un crétin aurait contredit Père quand il m'a dit que l'hiver arrive pour de bon. Les Marcheurs Blancs ne sont pas qu'une légende.

L'hiver arrive. Jon dévisagea Robb. Bien que ce dernier n'eût pas vu de bataille, louvoyé dans des intrigues de cour ni sauvé un homme de la noyade, Jon réalisa que lui aussi avait grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

\- Oncle Benjen n'a pas été revu depuis deux ans. Il a été envoyé en patrouille, aussi est-il présumé que les sauvages l'avaient tué ou capturé – jusqu'à ce que le reste de sa troupe revienne à Château-Noir sous forme de cadavres réanimés. Père était là quand c'est arrivé, et il a dit qu'il avait fallu dix hommes pour tailler un de ces spectres en pièces. Et cette histoire n'est pas la pire.

Robb se mit en devoir de parler à Jon du Mur, de toutes les choses que Père n'avait pas écrites dans le message d'un corbeau.

 _Si j'étais allé sur le Mur au lieu de_ _Peyredragon,_ _aurais-je disparu avec Oncle_ _Benjen ?_

\- Ne dis rien à nos frères et sœurs de ces horreurs sur le Mur, ordonna Robb, une touche de désespoir dans sa voix. Ils sont trop jeunes pour avoir à se soucier de la guerre et des morts-vivants. Bran a assez de ses propres problèmes, vu qu'il ne peut plus marcher, et tout ça. Je sais que Père s'est confié à Mère, comme toujours.

\- Tu as ma parole.

\- Lord Stannis et Dame Selyse sont-ils comme mes parents ? ajouta Robb, comme après coup, une fois qu'ils eurent quitté l'armurerie.

Jon ouvrit grand les yeux à cette question.

 _P_ _ère_ _et Dame_ _Stark_ _sont amoureux,_ _Stannis_ _et Dame_ _Selyse_ _se tolèrent. P_ _ère_ _peut s'être confié à toi et à son_ _épouse_ _au sujet des monstres au-delà du Mur, mais_ _Stannis_ _n'a parlé à sa femme des bâtards de_ _Cersei_ _qu'après en avoir avoué la connaissance à Ser Davos, moi et_ _Lord Renly._

\- Non, dit Jon en secouant la tête. Tu as beaucoup de chance, Robb, d'avoir des parents qui s'aiment. _Et qui sont mariés._

Dans ses rêves, Père avait toujours aimé sa mère, mais ce n'était probablement pas le cas. Les hommes ne tombaient pas amoureux de leurs putains, et Jon ne voulait pas se faire l'illusion qu'elle avait été autre chose. N'empêche, Jon résolut de demander qui était sa mère. Il était un homme à présent, et un adulte avait le droit de connaître la vérité.

Robb ne savait pas trop comment répondre à cela, aussi Jon tenta d'alléger l'atmosphère.

\- Père a-t-il déjà arrangé un mariage pour toi ?

Un long grognement suivit cette question, comme prévu.

\- Non, mais Mère s'est assurée que tous les seigneurs du Nord amènent leurs filles à la fête de la moisson. Elle m'a fait apprendre par cœur tous leurs noms et danser avec autant d'entre elles qu'il est possible, en mettant particulièrement l'accent sur les petites-filles de Lord Manderly.

\- Après toutes ces souffrances, l'une d'elles a-t-elle attiré ton attention ?

\- La plupart d'entre elles est assez jolie, bien qu'aucune ne soit aussi stupéfiante que Dame Margaery.

\- Tu l'as déjà rencontrée ?

D'une certaine façon, cela ne surprit pas Jon. Margaery semblait être partout dans la Forteresse Rouge, accueillant les seigneurs et recevant les dames dans ses appartements comme si elle était déjà la reine.

\- Elle et ses dames se promenaient dans la cour quand je suis arrivé dans le château. Vent Gris ne l'a pas appréciée, ce que j'ai trouvé bizarre.

\- Eh bien, voilà qui règle le problème, dit Jon. Non seulement elle est déjà prise, mais cela ne se ferait pas d'épouser une personne qui n'a pas l'approbation de nos loups !

Vent Gris hurla son approbation, tandis que Fantôme inclinait la tête en arrière, souhaitant pouvoir s'y joindre.

#

Stannis ne posa aucune question quand Jon frappa à la porte de ses appartements plus tard dans la soirée. Il pouvait discerner que son chevalier avait l'esprit bien occupé, aussi laissa-t-il Jon s'installer confortablement sur une chaise, lui versa un verre d'eau citronnée et attendit patiemment.

\- Avez-vous jamais des cauchemars ?

Stannis se demanda où Jon voulait en venir. Quand il était plus jeune, Stannis voyait la _Ventfière_ s'écraser sur les rochers encore et encore dans ses rêves, et quand il se réveillait il faisait généralement aussi sombre que la nuit où le navire avait coulé sous les vagues écumantes de la Baie des Naufrages.

\- Je suis sûr que tous les hommes en ont, car la vie n'est pas un chant de ménestrel.

\- J'ai toujours fait un cauchemar au sujet des statues dans les cryptes de Winterfell qui s'animent. Les vieux rois de l'hiver me toisent comme si je n'étais pas à ma place, et je crie encore et toujours que je ne suis pas un Stark.

\- Et ? Tes statues ont-elles jamais pris vie ?

-Non, mais elles ne m'ont jamais hanté alors que j'étais éveillé Ce matin pendant que je m'entraînais ave Robb, je me suis de nouveau retrouvé sur le champ de bataille…

Jon expliqua alors comment il avait perdu tout contrôle, se rappelant le premier homme qu'il avait tué et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait toujours à cause de cela. Stannis remplit encore son gobelet d'eau citronnée, laissant Jon parler jusqu'à avoir épuisé tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Robb a tué un homme, mais il ne semble pas du tout affecté.

\- Et tu ne le serais pas non plus, si un sauvage avait tenté de tuer ton frère. La guerre est plus… compliquée.

Jon regarda la cheminée.

\- Les cauchemars de la guerre disparaissent-ils un jour ? Ou cela devient-il plus facile de leur faire face ?

\- Cela dépend de la personne, répondit Stannis. Robert rêve souvent du jour où il a tué Rhaegar Targaryen, et je pense qu'il tire plus de plaisir de ces rêves que de coucher avec une putain.

\- Et en ce qui vous concerne ?

Stannis fit une pause, considérant la question. Personne ne lui avait jamais rien demandé de tel auparavant.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela devienne plus facile, car en tant que seigneur et commandant, je n'ai pas seulement eu à tuer, mais réaliser que j'avais aidé à la tuerie. C'est une chose d'organiser une guerre dans une pièce calme, mais voir le carnage sur le champ de bataille est quelque chose auquel aucun homme ne devrait jamais s'habituer. J'ai combattu volontiers dans des guerres qui étaient des nécessités politiques, bien que je n'ai jamais eu le désir de tirer l'épée.

Le visage de Jon restait toujours aussi sérieux et Stannis se demanda ce qu'il voulait entendre.

\- Père ne parle jamais de la guerre, dit enfin Jon. La rébellion du roi Robert, je veux dire. C'est la guerre qui a tout changé – pas la rébellion Greyjoy, bien que j'eusse pu me passer de savoir quelle sale bourrique Theon peut être ce que Robb voit en lui…

Jon s'arrêta.

\- Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi son visage se figeait et pourquoi ses yeux se voilaient comme s'il voyait quelque chose au loin qu'il était le seul à distinguer.

\- Mais maintenant, oui ? pressa Stannis.

\- Quelque peu.

Jon laissa échapper un rire âpre.

\- Et c'est seulement après un jour de bataille, pas une campagne longue d'une année ! Je ne veux jamais expérimenter ce que c'est de perdre mon père, mon frère aîné et ma sœur préférée d'un seul coup.

\- J'espère que tes dieux t'écoutent.

\- Je pensais que vous n'accordiez aucune foi aux dieux.

Jon le regardait curieusement.

\- Je ne crois pas aux Sept et j'ai quelques raisons pour cela. Mais je ne vais pas débattre de théologie, car c'est ta décision, et à toi seul, de croire en des dieux qu'on trouve dans les arbres.

Jon se rassit sur sa chaise, visiblement plus tranquille. Stannis refléta ses actions, glissant ses mains derrière sa tête. Les bûches dans la cheminée craquèrent, et le fracas distant des vagues sur le rivage en bas pouvait se faire entendre. Seulement alors Stannis se rappela-t-il que le reste des Stark n'était plus à Winterfell.

\- Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien de cela à ton père ?

Jon haussa les épaules.

\- Vous savez écouter. Aurais-je dû me taire ?

Sa voix était tendue et à moins que Stannis n'imaginât des choses, elle paraissait un peu blessée.

Stannis ferma les yeux, se maudissant mentalement pour ses paroles – quelque chose qu'il faisait rarement. Stannis ne voulait pas que Jon eût l'impression qu'il tentait de le repousser. Tout considéré, c'était plutôt… agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui se confiait à lui et le voyait comme un modèle. Vrai, Shireen lui avait confié sa peur de ne pas être jolie, mais Stannis ne savait pas toujours quoi dire à sa fille. Un jeune homme, il pouvait bien mieux le comprendre, car il avait fait l'expérience de bien des choses que Jon traversait alors. Leurs pères étaient de grands seigneurs, ils avaient été reçu une éducation de noble, et à présent ils avaient tous deux vu la guerre. Ils savaient ce que c'était de grandir dans l'ombre d'un frère aîné qui hériterait de tout, et tous deux savaient ce que cela signifiait d'être mis de côté - Stannis en faveur de Robert et Renly, et Jon en faveur de sa fratrie légitime.

Stannis se pencha et posa une main sur l'épaule de Jon.

\- Tu peux toujours me dire ce que tu veux, tu sais. Même ces choses que je n'aimerais pas entendre.

Les yeux de Jon se posèrent sur la main, puis se relevèrent

\- Merci, mon seigneur.


	3. Avec des Chiffres

**Chapitre 3: On le fait avec des chiffres **

_Les gens ont toujours des secrets. Il s'agit juste de trouver de quoi il s'agit._

Lisbeth Salander dans The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo de Steig Larsson, Partie I, Chapitre 7

Stannis rabattit la couverture de cuir d'un des registres de la Couronne, totalement dégoûté. Il savait que Robert allait aux putes, l'avait su depuis qu'il avait été assez âgé pour comprendre le concept. Mais l'étendue de ses débordements… Il était difficile pour les chiffres de mentir, et les chiffres dans ces registres racontaient l'histoire d'énormes quantités d'or changeant de mains entre la Couronne et un certain nombre de bordels appartenant à Petit-Doigt. Bien que Stannis n'eût pas beaucoup d'expérience regardant le prix des services d'une prostituée, il pariait que tout le Guet Municipal pourrait visiter le bordel le plus haut de gamme quotidiennement pour cette somme d'argent.

Stannis bâilla, se renversant sur sa chaise et étirant ses bras. Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps, et la plupart du château s'était retirée pour la nuit, y compris son épouse et sa fille. Il n'avait pas vu Jon de toute la soirée, puisque son chevalier avait passé le souper ainsi que le plus gros de la journée avec sa famille. _Il est si heureux de voir ses frères. Je n'ai été si heureux que lorsque je voyais les miens partir._ Shireen et Selyse avaient soupé avec Dame Margaery Tyrell, Lady Alerie Tyrell, Lady Olenna Tyrell, et un certain nombre d'autres fichues dames Tyrell dont Stannis n'avait aucun désir d'apprendre le nom. Les femmes Tyrell se révélaient plus polies que Cersei Lannister et ses dames, mais il y avait toujours le temps que cette politesse se change en quelque chose de plus sinistre.

Il fixa le registre devant lui, à présent déterminé à comprendre depuis combien de temps ces paiements absurdes aux bordels avaient lieu. La pile de registres qu'il avait ne remontait pas si loin, ce qui voulait dire que le reste se trouvait encore dans la bibliothèque… loin de ses appartements, bien sûr. N'étant pas homme à repousser au lendemain ce qu'il pouvait faire le jour même, Stannis alluma une lampe à huile, enfila un manteau et traversa les longs couloirs de la Forteresse Rouge jusqu'à ce qu'il arrivât dans la petite antichambre de la bibliothèque qui contenait les documentes financiers. Il se déplaça entre les étagères, jetant un coup d'œil aux notes et faisant glisser les plus anciens registres de leur emplacement. La bibliothèque était, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, déserte à cette heure de la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit soudain amenât Stannis à pivoter sur place.

\- Lord Stannis. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici aussi tard.

Petit-Doigt se tenait devant lui, son sourire et sa cape de drap d'argent luisant à la lueur de la lampe.

\- Lord Baelish, déclara Stannis d'une voix sèche.

\- Peut-être avez-vous du mal à dormir ? Ces livres que vous avez là endormiraient certainement un homme en un instant, et si les chiffres ne fonctionnent pas, je peux recommander quelque plaisante poésie en haut valyrien. Telle que le volume juste ici.

Il indiqua le livre qu'il tenait.

Stannis se rembrunit. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'échanger des piques avec Petit-Doigt en un aussi bref délai.

\- L'Aegonide ? Ai-je l'air de quelqu'un qui lit de la poésie ?

Petit-Doigt haussa une épaule.

\- Je fais juste la conversation.

 _Et que faites-vous ici à une telle heure ? Certainement pas pêcher des références dans l'Aegonide, une ode prétentieuse à Aegon le Conquérant, pleine de violence et d'histoires d'amour_ , songea Stannis. _Si vous voulez faire la conversation, je peux aussi jouer à ce jeu._

Stannis posa sa lampe.

\- Vous avez raison, sur le fait que je ne peux dormir. Mais au lieu de cauchemars, je suis tenu éveillé par ces fascinant volumes pleins de chiffres. Vous devriez comprendre cela, en tant que Maître de la Monnaie.

Petit-Doigt arqua un sourcil.

\- Naturellement. Je tire fierté de mon travail.

\- Les comptes de la Couronne semblent être en ordre, commença Stannis, mais…

S'il y avait une chance de flatter Petit-Doigt et égarer le moindre de ses soupçons, c'était le moment. Déguiser des compliments en insultes ne sera pas difficile.

\- Les dépenses de Robert sont hors de contrôle et c'est un miracle que la Couronne ne soit pas plus endettée qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Autant je méprise totalement vos méthodes pour arrondir votre propre bourse, autant j'admire vraiment votre succès.

Petit-Doigt considéra Stannis prudemment.

\- Oui, mes bordels sont un succès financier. C'est une affaire qui retourne toujours des dividendes, tandis que le Guet Municipal en patrouille dans les taudis de Cul-Pucier en ramène rarement.

\- Comment faites-vous ? Tous les hommes ne sont pas aussi luxurieux que notre roi.

\- Mais suffisamment le sont.

Petit-Doigt sourit largement.

\- Mon seigneur suggère-t-il que la Forteresse Rouge ouvre un bordel pour payer ses dettes ?

\- Je maintiens toujours ma conviction que le royaume devrait mettre tous ces établissements hors la loi. Mais si la Couronne pouvait émuler certains pratiques commerciales de vos bordels, nous ne serions pas en un besoin d'or si désespéré.

\- Eh bien Lord Stannis, je ne me serais jamais attendu à vous entendre dire une telle chose.

\- Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, et les Tyrell ne sont pas assez riches pour tirer Robert du bourbier où les Lannister l'ont enfoncé.

Stannis inspira.

\- Me donneriez-vous la permission de regarder les comptes de vos établissements personnels ? Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, j'admire la façon dont vous semblez toujours dénicher du profit.

\- Mes registres financiers sont conservés dans les bordels eux-mêmes. Vous êtes libre de les visiter à toute heure, et les jolies femmes à mon service seront très accueillantes.

Stannis fronça les sourcils, se rappelant la dernière fois qu'il était entré dans l'un de ces établissements dans sa chasse aux bâtards de Robert.

\- J'enverrai deux de mes chevaliers à ma place.

\- Encore mieux.

Le sourire de Petit-Doigt était toujours gravé sur son visage et il gratta la barbiche de son menton. Il était de toute évidence satisfait, et Stannis se demanda d'où au juste venait ce plaisir.

# #

Ser Rolland sifflait un air joyeux tandis qu'il chevauchait en compagnie de Jon le long d'une des rues hautes de Port-Réal. Il paraissait détendu et sans souci, et le sourire qu'il affichait s'élargit encore lorsqu'ils mirent pied à terre devant un bâtiment opulent au perron de marbre menant à une porte dont la poignée semblait faite d'or massif. Un valet de bonne mine apparut pour s'occuper de leurs chevaux et Rolland choisit ce moment pour passer un bras autour des épaules de Jon et déclarer tout haut :

\- Faut te détendre un peu, mon gars ! Ce n'est pas toujours les jours que des chevaliers comme nous peuvent visiter un établissement d'aussi haute qualité sur les ordres de notre seigneur !

Jon serra les dents alors qu'ils franchissaient le seuil et étaient immédiatement accueillis par une fille épatante aux cheveux roux qui ne portait rien de plus que… il fixa son regard sur son visage et serra la main dans la fourrure du cou de Fantôme. Le loup géant n'était jamais loin de lui, et c'était une tâche pour laquelle Jon avait ordonné à Fantôme de ne pas le quitter.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui, mes seigneurs ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas des seigneurs, mignonne, juste de simples chevaliers, dit Rolland.

\- J'ai découvert que tous les hommes aiment être appelés seigneurs, et les seigneurs aiment être appelés rois, répliqua la fille.

\- Ainsi va le monde !

Elle sourit timidement et répéta sa première question.

\- Nous sommes ici à l'invitation personnelle de ton maître, Lord Baelish. Il a donné au frère du roi Lord Stannis la permission de consulter les livres de comptes de ce bordel, mais comme Lord Stannis est indisposé, il nous a envoyés à sa place.

\- Nous vous attendions, dit-elle. Par ici.

Jon, Fantôme et Rolland la suivirent dans une petite pièce contenant un certain nombre d'étagères, décorée de tentures de soie, de coussins de velours et d'un bureau aux sculptures complexes incrusté de bois rares. Un plateau comportant des fruits et un pichet de rouge dornien les suivit également dans la pièce, de même que plusieurs prostituées tout autant vêtues que leur hôtesse aux cheveux roux. Jon était tenté de leur dire de sortir, mais Rolland parla en premier :

\- Lord Stannis ne va pas te castrer pour avoir souri aux filles, tu sais.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce serait convenable, bafouilla Jon.

Rolland se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Contente-toi de jouer ton rôle, d'accord ? Tu as tes ordres et j'ai les miens. Fais ce qu'on t'a dit de faire avec ces bouquins poussiéreux, et laisse-moi profiter de la compagnie de ces jolies dames.

Jon trouvait difficile à croire que Stannis ordonnerait jamais à quelqu'un de conter fleurette sans retenue à des prostituées tout en s'enivrant, mais c'était ce que faisait Rolland. Pendant que Jon tournait page après page de registres financiers, Rolland descendait un gobelet après l'autre de vin fin tandis que les femmes et les filles à divers stades de déshabillé riaient à ses histoires – qui n'étaient pas particulièrement drôles. Et le pourquoi elles s'intéressaient à des clients qui ne payaient pas… _Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Stannis m'a envoyé ici. Son cœur s'arrêterait d'un coup s'il pouvait voir toute cette débauche._ Des gémissements de plaisir pouvaient s'entendre depuis des chambres proches. Des gémissements très forts. _Et l'écouter aussi._

Jon croisa les jambes, se sentant plus en sécurité avec Fantôme couché à ses pieds. Le loup géant avait déjà amené une beauté blonde aux yeux bleus à s'évanouir – la jolie fille avait osé mettre la main sur l'épaule de Jon, aussi Fantôme avait-il montré les crocs. Une prostituée s'assurait toujours que le gobelet de Jon était rempli de vin, bien que, lorsque personne ne regardait, il le vidait soit dans celui de Rolland soit dans le vase de roses dorées sur le bureau.

Jon reporta son attention sur les registres. Les clients étaient rarement mentionnés par leur nom, un aspect de la discrétion que l'or achetait. Cependant, Stannis avait fourni à Jon une liste de chiffres à surveiller. Si Petit-Doigt tenait ses comptes personnels aussi bien organisés que les registres de la Couronne, alors certainement les grosses sommes payées par ladite Couronne apparaîtraient quelque part. Enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur un total de 577.345 dragons d'or. A côté se trouvait la mention 'remboursement de prêt par le Cerf Couronné'. Remboursement de prêt ? Quel était la somme originale ? Celle-ci fut aisément retrouvée, une semaine plus tôt se trouvait une entrée de 50.000 dragons en tant 'prêt au Cerf Couronné'. Jon copia toutes les références au client Cerf Couronné de même qu'à un autre appelé la Lionne Vaniteuse.

Quand il eut fini, Jon comptait dire à Rolland qu'il était temps de partir. Cependant, le chevalier s'était endormi sur une pile de coussins de velours, deux prostituées lovées en travers de son corps et une autre à côté de lui.

\- Ser Rolland ! cria Jon. Nous avons terminé ici.

\- Si tu le dis, mon gars.

Rolland se désengagea et se releva.

\- Mais avant de nous diriger vers un autre des bordels de Lord Baelish, je dis que nous devrions porter un toast à nos généreuses hôtesses.

Il fit un clin d'oeil à Jon.

S'il veut que je joue le jeu… Jon enroula ses notes et les logea dans sa ceinture. Il s'assura que les regards de toutes les prostituées étaient sur lui quand il leva son gobelet – sans surprise, complètement rempli – à ses lèvres et le vida d'un coup.

# #

Tandis que Ser Jon et Ser Rolland profitaient des offres des nombreux bordels de Petit-Doigt, Stannis siégeait dans la salle du Conseil Restreint, souhaitant chèrement hurler sur quelqu'un. Comme d'habitude.

Robert et Mace Tyrell plaisantaient entre eux, et Stannis se rappela le jour où Robert avait défait les seigneurs Grandison et Cafferen à la bataille de Lestival et les avait ramenés à Accalmie pour un festin. Après quelques verres, les seigneurs vaincus riaient avec Robert, lui jurant loyauté jusqu'à la mort. Et morts à la guerre ils l'étaient, combattant pour Robert jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Robert avait toujours eu un don pour changer les ennemis en amis, et Mace Tyrell ne faisait pas exception. Les préparatifs du mariage allaient bon train, et le Seigneur de Haut-Jardin n'était que trop heureux de supporter la majorité des coûts. A cause de cela, lui et quelques-uns de ses bannerets étaient invités à se joindre aux discussions du Conseil Restreint pour un temps.

\- Mes seigneurs, déclara Stannis d'une voix forte. J'ose dire qu'il est temps de laisser Lord Stark prendre la parole. Il a voyagé de plus loin qu'aucun d'entre nous pour le privilège d'assister à ce mariage.

Stark opina avec gratitude et il posa quelque chose d'assez grand au milieu de la table du conseil, déroulant le tissu noué autour. La pièce fit soudain silence, alors que tous les seigneurs assemblés fixaient une jarre avec une… _c'est une main qui flotte dedans ?_ Lord Tyrell et ses deux fils aînés considéraient la jarre avec curiosité, de même que ses bannerets Lord Randyll Tarly et Lord Paxter Rougevygne. Lord Estermont posa les coudes sur la table et se pencha en avant, tandis que Ser Barristan conservait la même expression solennelle que d'habitude. Lord Varys haussa simplement les sourcils, posant proprement les mains sur ses genoux.

\- Quelle curiosité est-ce là, Lord Stark ? demanda Varys.

\- Ceci n'est pas une curiosité, déclara Stark. Cette main est la preuve que les morts commencent à se lever au-delà du Mur.

 _Les morts ?_ Le comportement sérieux de Stark et son insistance à discuter du Mur avec le Conseil Restreint prenait plus de sens à présent. Stark avait refusé la requête de Robert de devenir Main du Roi pour se concentrer sur le Mur, et il semblait maintenant que cette décision était sage après tout. Stannis croisa le regard de Stark, attendant son explication avec un certain malaise. Cependant, l'angoisse n'était pas et de loin l'émotion ressentie par le reste des hommes présents. Petit-Doigt commença à émettre un exaspérant rire haut perché. Bientôt Robert s'y joignit, suivi par le reste des perruches entraînées à imiter leur roi. Stannis serra les poings, ses lèvres se pinçant en une ligne mince.

\- Allons, Lord Stark, dit Petit-Doigt. Les monstres au-delà du Mir n'existent que dans les contes pour enfants ! Je pensais que vous aviez grandi.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Lord Baelish, annonça Lord Tarly. Que prouve une main dans le vinaigre ? Il y a assez de problèmes dont s'inquiéter ici dans le Sud.

\- Votre fils en parlerait autrement, Lord Tarly, répondit Stark.

\- Dickon ? C'est un garçon raisonnable, sachant…

\- Votre fils Samwell a examiné les cadavres de nombreux morts qui sont revenus à la vie, y compris un homme de la Garde de Nuit qui a tenté de tuer le Lord Commandant Mormont. C'est de là que provient la main devant vous. Samwell est très intelligent et Maistre Aemon compte l'envoyer à la Citadelle pour forger une chaîne de maistre.

Cela fit taire Lord Tarly sur-le-champ, et Stannis félicita intérieurement Stark pour un tel retour de bâton.

\- Parlez-nous plus de ces morts, Lord Stark. Le royaume vous connaît comme un homme d'honneur qui n'a jamais menti.

Stark parut surpris que Stannis vînt à son aide, mais ne le fit pas remarquer. Il entama un long récit des problèmes auxquels faisait face la Garde de Nuit. Ils étaient réduits à juste mille hommes, les vivres ne suffisaient pas pour durer un long hiver, les sauvages avaient commencé à attaquer et franchir le Mur – et les morts se levaient, menés par les Marcheurs Blancs aux yeux bleu de glace. Lord Mormont avait mené une troupe de patrouilleurs au-delà du Mur, mais alors même que Stark arrivait dans la capitale, il avait reçu un corbeau lui apprenant le probable massacre de Mormont et de tous ses hommes.

\- Nous demandez-vous de faire immédiatement marcher nos armées vers le Mur, Lord Stark ? Dit doucement Stannis.

Robert émit un grognement quand Stark ferma les yeux et opina avec réticence.

\- Bon sang, Ned ! J'ai même pas encore couché avec ma nouvelle épouse !

\- L'hiver n'attend personne, Robert, dit Stark d'une voix grave.

\- Je croyais que le royaume était de nouveau en paix, notre plus gros problème étant de savoir qui faire Seigneur de Peyredragon, qui nommer Maître des Lois, comment arrêter, Daenerys Targaryen, et…

Robert s'agita sur sa chaise.

\- La dette, oui. La dette de la Couronne.

Nombre de voix s'élevèrent en même temps :

\- La dette n'est rien, Votre Grâce.

\- On s'occupera de la fille Targaryen.. Elle est loin en Astapoor.

\- Je propose mon banneret Lord Tarly en tant que Maître des Lois.

\- Stark tente juste de vous inquiéter !

Stark se rassit, se cachant le visage dans ses mains tandis que des arguments volaient de part et d'autre. _Maintenant vous savez pourquoi j'adore autant siéger au Conseil Restreint, Stark_ , pensa Stannis. _Les réunions avec tous vos bannerets se déroulent-elles toutes aussi aisément ?_

Lord Estermont s'éclaircit la gorge, espérant restaurer l'ordre.

\- Reconnaître que le Mur a besoin d'aide ne retardera pas ce mariage. Je suggère que nous revisitions ce sujet lors de la prochaine réunion.

\- Excellente idée, mon seigneur Main, intervint promptement Petit-Doigt.

Bientôt la salle fut vide à l'exception de Stannis et Stark – et la main flottante, bien sûr.

\- Ca s'est fichtrement bien passé, marmonna Stark, laissant échapper un long soupir.

\- Vous ne vous y êtes pas pris de la bonne manière, dit Stannis sans ambages.

Stark tourna la tête.

\- Oh ? Qu'aurais-je dû faire, Lord Stannis ?

Stannis fronça les sourcils. Bien que son expérience en termes d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait de Rober et du Conseil fût assez pauvre, il avait fait face au roi et à la Cour pendant le plus clair de sa vie alors que Stark s'était isolé dans le Nord sombre et distant.

\- J'aurais convaincu Robert de marcher sur le Mur en premier lieu. En privé. Avec lui de votre côté, aucun des autres idiots n'oserait vous contredire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous faire croire que Robert m'écouterait – m'écoutera ?

\- Il vous aime.

Stannis pensait que cela était évident.

Stark regarda Stannis avec incrédulité.

\- Je ne suis pas son frère.

Stannis renifla. _Vous l'êtes en tout sauf en nom, comme Robert me l'a aimablement rappelé depuis qu'il est allé se faire éduquer aux Eyriés._

\- Je ne vous sous-estimerais pas.

Stark resta silencieux pendant un lon moment, puis il se leva et reprit la jarre.

\- Je dis la vérité au sujet du Mur. La main venait vraiment d'un spectre – c'est ainsi que l'on nomme ces hommes réanimés.

\- Je sais, Lord Stark. Vous ne vous causeriez pas tous ces soucis pour rien.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit la vérité au sujet de la reine Cersei et du père de ses enfants ? Et de vos soupçons au sujet du meurtre de Jon Arryn ? Nous aurions pu résoudre le problème durant la visite de Robert à Winterfell et éviter une guerre !

Stannis marqua une pause, ne s'attendait pas à ce que Stark abordât ce sujet.

\- La guerre était inévitable. Si Cersei et Jaime avaient été arrêtés et décapités à Winterfell, qu'est-ce qui aurait empêché Tywin Lannister de mettre la capitale à sac et de rendre les choses encore plus désordonnées ? Les faits se sont produits, point. Soyez heureux que le royaume ne soit pas pris dans une guerre civile et puisse effectivement se permettre d'envoyer des hommes sur le Mur !

Stannis tapota des doigts sur la table.

\- Êtes-vous en train de me dire que j'aurais dû faire quelque chose autrement ?

\- N'étiez-vous pas inquiet pour les enfants ?

\- Les enfants ?

\- Joffrey, Myrcella, et Tommen. Ma Sansa a pleuré pendant des jours quand les nouvelles sont arrivées à Winterfell que son fiancé avait été tué au combat.

\- Cersei a corrompu un Garde Royal pour le faire sortir en douce de la Forteresse Rouge. Robert n'a rien à voir avec sa mort, dit Stannis. _C'est sur ça que vous ergotez ? Sur le fait que leur sécurité n'était pas ma priorité ?_ _Sansa_ _devrait se réjouir que ses fiançailles ne soient jamais allées plus loin_.

\- Mais Myrcella et Tommen ? répéta Stark. N'étiez-vous pas inquiet que Robert les fît tuer ?

 _Pas spécialement._

\- Ces deux-là sont vivants et en bonne santé, si cela vous aide à respirer mieux. Myrcella a été vouée à la Foi, et Tommen a professé le désir de rejoindre sa sœur quand il sera assez âgé.

Stark devait se rappeler les enfants Targaryen, assassinés sur les ordres de Tywin Lannister et présentés à Robert comme des cadeaux, avec pompe et cérémonie.

\- Robert ne leur a jamais fait de mal et je l'aurais arrêté s'il avait essayé. Myrcella et Tommen étaient innocents et n'avaient violé aucune loi.

\- Il a décidé de les épargner par pure bonté ?

Stark continuer à insister. Stannis aurait préféré qu'il cessât.

\- Cersei a demandé merci…

Stannis se rappela le procès, se rappela à quel point Robert avait été terrifiant en cet instant. Un ordre d'abattre la 'progéniture des lions' aurait bien pu être lancé à ce moment-là si Jon n'avait pas impulsivement rappelé à Robert qu'un roi protège les innocents. Robert n'avait eu alors aucune bonté dans le cœur, bien que Stannis n'eût aucune idée de ce que Stark savait des détails du procès, au-delà ce qu'il lui avait personnellement écrit.

\- Que Robert a concédée, après que votre fils lui eût rappelé qu'un roi avait le devoir de protéger les faibles et les innocents.

\- Jon a dit cela ?

Stark sembla surpris.

\- Plus ou moins.

 _Si_ _Jon_ _ne vous a pas dit cela, je doute qu'il vous ait dit comment_ _Robert_ _lui a offert une_ _place_ _dans la G_ _arde Royal_ _e_.

Stannis trouva cela étrange, bien qu'il n'eut pas à s'y impliquer. Il y avait des choses qu'il avait tues à ses parents également, surtout sa jalousie d'enfance et ses frustrations envers Robert. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour montrer à Père que j'étais au-dessus de tout ça. Je me demande ce qu'il dirait de ses fils à présent.

\- Êtes-vous satisfait, Lord Stark ?

Stark fronça les sourcils, une expression troublée traversant son visage.

\- Justice a été faite. Robert m'a dit qu'il avait manié l'épée lui-même, aussi ne puis-je me plaindre.

\- Et en ce qui concerne Jon Arryn ? demanda Stannis. S'il y a jamais un moment pour impliquer Stark avec Petit-Doigt, c'est maintenant. Voulez-vous voir son meurtrier amené devant la justice également ?

# #

\- Vous m'avez envoyé dans ces bordels dans un but bien précis, Lord Stannis.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire les choses sans raison.

Jon était venu lui présenter ses trouvailles dans les livres de comptes des bordels de Petit-Doigt. Lui et Ser Rolland avaient visité chacun de ceux que le Maître de la Monnaie possédait dans la cité, et Jon espérait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à y mettre les pieds. Sa relecture des livres de comptes fut rapide après le premier bordel, puisqu'il savait exactement ce qu'il recherchait et il avait pris des notes de tous les prêts suspects que Petit-Doigt avait faits – et il y en avait beaucoup. L'homme semblait ne rien faire que de prêter de l'argent à des taux abusifs. Cependant, Rolland avait insisté pour que Jon s'attardât dans les bordels pour ne pas sembler malpoli. Cela avait mené à une rencontre déplaisante avec Tyrion Lannister et un homme aux cheveux sombres et au teint olivâtre qui se présenta comme le prince Oberyn Martell. Les deux hommes avaient ri quand Jon avait assuré qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans le bordel de son propre gré.

\- Je sais de source sûre que vous avez conduit un certain nombre de jolies putains à défaillir, Ser Jon. De même, vous semblez avoir développé un goût certain pour le rouge dornien.

Le visage de Stannis n'exprimait rien, bien que Jon sentît qu'il s'amusait assez.

\- Ce n'est pas… grogna Jon, secouant la tête. Vous saviez que Petit-Doigt me sortirait ses plus jolies et dévêtues prostituées, et vous vouliez savoir comme je réagirais.

\- Pas nécessairement, bien que cela ne me surprenne pas que les prostituées vous aient consacré, à toi et Ser Rolland, toute leur attention. Ai-je ta parole qu'aucun bâtard n'a été engendré ?

\- Bien sûr !

Jon ne pouvait croire que Stannis lui demandait cela. Coucher avec des prostituées était l'une des rares choses que Stannis lui eût expressément interdites, et Jon s'était juré depuis longtemps qu'il ne se mettrait jamais dans la position de concevoir un bâtard.

\- Fantôme s'est toujours assuré de montrer les crocs à quiconque s'approchait plus qu'il n'était convenable.

\- Comme je m'y attendais, dit Stannis. J'ai demandé à Ser Rolland de se conduire comme la plupart des chevaliers le ferait dans un bordel, mais de s'arrêter avant de véritablement coucher avec aucune des prostituées. Il a regardé les livres de comptes assez longtemps pour savoir qu'ils existaient, ce qui correspondait aussi à ce que ferait une majorité de chevaliers – et de rois d'ailleurs. Il a suivi mes ordres admirablement, ce qui t'a donné assez de temps pour trouver quelque chose d'utile, à moins que je ne me trompe ?

Jon opina, lissant ses notes.

\- Pour mener des hommes il faut les connaître, Ser Jon. Si je veux déposer une armée sur un rivage rocheux pendant une tempête, je ferai appel à Ser Davos. Si je veux savoir quels poisons peuvent tuer un homme, je demande à Maistre Cressen. Tu ne pourrais pas tenir le rôle d'un idiot en rut peu importe à quel point tu essayes, mais tu peux admirablement jouer le rôle d'un jeune garçon nerveux qui visite un bordel pour la première fois. Petit-Doigt ne risque pas de te prendre au sérieux, et plus il y a de rumeurs répandues sur des prostituées défaillant à tes pieds, mieux ce sera. Il pense probablement que ses secrets sont en sûreté, sachant combien j'apprécie de visiter de tels établissements en personne.

 _Vous présumez que j'ai découvert tous les secrets de_ _Petit-Doigt ?_ Jon n'avait pas exactement trouvé des aveux signés, mais il espérait néanmoins ne pas avoir déçu Stannis.

\- Petit-Doigt prête de l'argent à la Couronne, et la Couronne le rembourse toujours promptement à des taux d'intérêt exorbitants – des taux qui sont souvent dix fois plus élevés que la somme originale ! Et puis la Couronne s'endette encore plus à cause de cela, et contracte encore plus de prêts, perpétuant ainsi le cycle.

Il prit une grande respiration et expliqua tous les chiffres qu'il avait inscrits. Sa main n'était pas aussi nette que celle de Stannis et l'encre avait bavé en plusieurs endroits, mais Stannis les étudia avec grand intérêt. Un sourire en coin commença à pointer sur son visage, ce qui était assez déconcertant.

\- De l'usure. Quelque part cela ne me surprend pas. L'usure est contraire à la loi, bien sûr, et c'est de la trahison si elle est tournée contre la Couronne.

Les yeux de Stannis s'éclairèrent à la mention d'une trahison, juste comme ils l'avaient fait un peu auparavant.

\- Il est toujours plus facile d'attraper un criminel en train de voler les gens avec une épée que ceux qui vous volent en utilisant des paiements d'intérêts. Cette fois je m'assurerais que la loi est appliquée.

\- Cela semble un peu trop aisé à déchiffrer, cependant, dit Jon, mal à l'aise.

Stannis haussa les épaules, ne s'en souciant pas plus.

\- As-tu jamais lu l'Étoile à Sept Branches ?

\- Non.

En grandissant, Jon n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans le septuaire de Winterfell, car c'était, avec les Sept, le domaine de Dame Stark. Il était du sang des Stark de Winterfell, et les Stark avaient toujours prié les anciens dieux via les barrals.

\- C'est une œuvre fort éclairante, si seulement pour connaître les fantaisies et les fables auxquelles croit la majorité de Westeros. Shireen l'a lu, bien sûr, et j'ai été satisfait d'apprendre qu'elle le considère avec un sain scepticisme, au grand dol de mon épouse.

Le sourire grinçant de Stannis était toujours en place.

\- Mon argument, Ser Jon, est qu'il existe une fable au sujet d'un tailleur qui a dupé un roi pour lui faire porter un habit dont il prétendait qu'il n'était visible qu'à toute personne digne de sa confiance. Le roi effectua tous ses devoirs nu, personne n'osant dire qu'il ne pouvait voir les vêtements, de crainte de perdre la vie – tout cela jusqu'à ce que le jeune et innocent fils du roi demandât à son père quand il comptait s'habiller. Parfois la vérité nous regarde droit en face, mais personne n'est assez courageux pour la reconnaître.

\- Comme vous dites, mon seigneur.

\- Assure-toi de transmettre mes compliments à Ser Rolland. Et mes excuses pour toute gueule de bois dont il souffrirait.

# #

\- Robb est stupide.

\- Arya !

\- Ben, il l'est, insista Arya.

Elle se trouvait avec Jon dans les jardins de la Forteresse Rouge, lançant des cailloux dans une mare élégamment entourée d'un paysage artificiel. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose que la mare devant l'arbre-cœur de Winterfell, mais il fallait faire avec.

\- Dame Margaery m'a invitée avec Sansa pour broder avec elle et ses dames. Mère m'a obligée à y aller et a même envoyé Septa Mordane pour s'assurer que je ne m'échappais pas. C'était horrible, de les écouter échanger des potins et s'extasier sur leurs points quand tout ce que je voulais faire était d'avoir une autre leçon avec mon maître de danse. Sansa était au septième ciel, à manger des gâteaux au citron et…

\- Qu'est-ce que tout cela a à voir avec Robb ? interrompit Jon.

Arya leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Robb en a parlé avec Sansa pendant des heures après ça, lui demandant comment était Margaery. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit vraiment spéciale, et Nymeria est d'accord avec moi.

\- Peut-être que Robb se conduit un peu comme un idiot, approuva Jon.

Arya opina.

\- Nymeria préfère Wylla Manderly. De toutes les filles que Mère a fait danser avec Robb à la fête de la moisson, je veux dire. Elle dit ce qu'elle pense et elle a des cheveux verts, ce qui montre que ce n'est pas une dame parfaite et qu'elle n'a pas peur d'être différente. Comme moi.

\- Et prendre des leçons de danse te rend différente de dames comme Sansa et Margaery ?

Arya regarda autour d'elle, s'assurant que personne n'était à portée d'oreille.

\- Tu garderas un secret pour moi ?

\- Quand ne l'ai-je pas fait ?

\- Je ne prends pas de leçons de danse. Bon, Syrio appelle cela la danse de l'eau, mais j'apprends à me battre avec une épée ! Père a découvert Aiguille, et au lieu de la prendre il a recruté un instructeur. Personne d'autre ne sait ce que Syrio m'enseigne vraiment à part Père, et je deviens vraiment bonne à ça !

Jon se mit à rire.

\- Je peux me battre contre toi ? Je parie qu'Aiguille peut battre Fracas, et aussi que tu n'as jamais vu une dame manier une épée !

Arya se préparait à courir, peut-être vers sa chambre pour récupérer Aiguille, mais Jon l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, petite sœur. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

\- Trouillard. Tu ne veux juste pas perdre contre une fille.

Jon fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu sais que je ne pense pas cela. J'ai montré à Shireen comment tenir et manier mon épée.

A cela, Arya arracha son bras de sa prise, regardant Jon comme s'il l'avait trahie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Arya ne répondit pas, croisant les bras et se mordant la lèvre.

\- Arya ? répéta Jon.

\- Tu l'aimes plus que moi.

\- Qui, Shireen ? demanda Jon, stupéfait.

\- Tu lui ébouriffes les cheveux, marmonna Arya. Avant tu ne faisais ça que pour moi ! Pas Sansa, pas Jeyne Poole ni Beth Cassel, ni aucune autre fille que moi ! Et Fantôme l'aime vraiment bien. Mais je suppose que tu as oublié puisque tu ne m'as pas vue pendant deux ans…

Jon ferma les yeux, secouant la tête devant l'absurdité de toute l'affaire. Il voulait qu'Arya et Shireen soient amies, et pourtant Arya prétendait que Shireen l'avait quelque part remplacée.

\- Es-tu jalouse d'elle ?

\- Non, dit automatiquement Arya, sans le regarder.

\- Tu ne devais pas. _Tu ne devrais vraiment pas._ Elle est mon amie, et tu seras toujours ma sœur préféré. Que Fantôme l'apprécie est une bonne chose. Tu devrais essayer de mieux la connaître, Arya. Elle est aussi différente des autres dames, et peut-être peut-elle te montrer une chose ou deux en matière de danse.

Bien que Shireen appréciât la danse et eût la patience requise pour la couture, Jon ne la voyait pas grandir pour devenir le même genre de dame que Sansa. Elle était plus sérieuse et aimait la lecture, sans compter le fort sens de la justice que Stannis instillait en elle.

Quand Arya continua à croiser les bras, Jon essaya d'adoucir sa voix:

\- Ecoute, je ne t'ordonne pas d'apprécier Shireen, mais je voudrais que tu essayes. Promise ?

Arya le serra soudain dans ses bras, une de ces embrassades qui lui coupaient presque entièrement le souffle.

\- Promis. Je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi.

\- Moi non plus, petite sœur, dit Jon, tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Notes:

1\. Petit-Doigt et l'usure : l'usure est une pratique consistant à accorder un prêt qui enrichit injustement le prêteur, le plus souvent par des taux d'intérêt délirants. C'est une pratique qui a existé à travers toute l'Histoire, et sa condamnation se retrouve dans les lois de sociétés allant de la Grèce et la Chine antiques jusqu'aux grands textes religieux. L'Église dans l'Europe médiévale a mis hors-la-loi le fait de prêter à n'importe quel taux d'intérêt. Les complots financiers ne sont pas mon domaine d'expertise, aussi il est probable que Petit-Doigt ait fait quelque chose de plus compliqué en tant que Maître de la Monnaie pour voler la Couronne et remplir ses propres poches. N'empêche, je verrais très bien Petit-Doigt commettre l'usure. Westeros ne semble guère avoir de supervision, alors qui lui aurait couru après ?

2\. - Pour mener des hommes tu dois les connaître, Jon Snow. J'en sais plus sur toi maintenant que ce matin.

\- Et si j'avais tué [Ygritte] ?

\- Elle serait morte, et je te connaîtras mieux qu'avant.

Qhorin Demi-main et Jon Snow, Une Bataille de Rois, Jon VII

Qhorin et Jon discutant la décision de ce dernier d'épargner Ygritte est l'un de mes moments préférés dans Une Bataille de Rois. J'ai donné à Stannis les répliques de Qhorin Demi-main pour que Jon puisse apprendre la même leçon dans cette histoire, quoique d'une façon un peu différente.


	4. Mensonge et Vérité

**Chapitre 4: Pendant un Instant le Mensonge Demeure la Vérité. **

Personne au Conseil Restreint ne semblait avoir le moindre bon sens le jour précédant le mariage. _J'aurais dû suivre l'exemple de_ _Stark_ , songea Stannis. Stark n'avait même pas voulu se montrer, sachant que le Mur était la dernière chose dont tous ces seigneurs voulaient entendre parler. Petit-Doigt s'était révélé le plus acharné opposant de Stark sur ce sujet, répétant constamment que même si les histoires de morts-vivants étaient vraies ce serait un investissement malheureux que d'envoyer des troupes sur le Mur. Malheureux pour votre cassette personnelle, c'est sûr. Si vous avez grugé la Couronne avec des taux d'intérêts abusifs pendant des années qui sait quels autres traficotages financiers vous avez montés ? La seule proposition de Stark qui avait reçu un semblant d'approbation fut sa requête pour que le verredragon soit extrait du sol de Peyredragon et livré à la Garde de Nuit. Robert aimait le symbolisme de l'ancienne place forte Targaryen lentement démantelée pour être envoyée sur le Mur.

Le sommet de la réunion fut lorsque le prince Oberyn Martell arrivant comme en promenade dans la pièce, annonçant que son frère le prince Doran le suggérait comme un candidat potentiel en tant que Maître des Lois. Mace Tyrell donnait l'impression d'avoir avalé un citron en entendant cela, mais ensuite il parut près de s'évanouir quand le prince Oberyn serra son fils Willas dans ses bras comme un frère pour le saluer – et l'embrassa en plein sur la bouche, suivant la coutume dornienne. Stannis se serait levé pour applaudir s'il avait été le genre d'hommes à agir ainsi.

Ser Barristan détailla les mesures de sécurité pour le lendemain, tout depuis la procession vers le Grand Septuaire de Baelor jusqu'au festin dans la Forteresse Rouge. Les Gardes Royaux seraient les seuls chevaliers autorisés à porter des armes d'aucune sorte autour du roi et de la nouvelle reine, des membres choisis du Guet Municipal fourniraient une sécurité supplémentaire.

Stannis jeta un regard à Petit-Doigt, qui n'avait pas du tout réagit aux plans de Ser Barristan. Bien. Il était toujours tenté d'accuser le bonhomme de trahison pendant le festin du mariage, mais il n'avait pas assez de preuves pour l'accuser de quoi que ce fût au-delà de ses errements financiers. Stark avait promis de voir à ce que son épouse demandât à Lysa Arryn tout ce qu'elle aurait pu remarquer d'inhabituel durant les jours qui avaient précédé le meurtre de Jon Arryn, mais Stannis n'avait encore rien reçu de ce côté. Il est tentant d'accuser Petit-Doigt juste avant le coucher et de le voir se faire embarquer vers les geôles noires devant tous les seigneurs les plus importants du royaume. Et avoir une petite revanche sur Robert pour avoir fait foirer mon propre mariage. Mais l'usure n'était pas le genre de chose qui ferait bouillir le sang d'un homme, et Stannis risquait de se rendre ridicule.

Et donc Stannis fit ce qu'il faisait toujours quand les choses n'allaient pas comme il le voulait : il grinça des dents.

Jon trouva son père tout juste comme il le souhaitait : dans son bureau, sans autre compagnie que sa correspondance. La main du cadavre réanimé flottait toujours étrangement dans sa jarre de vinaigre mais on n'y pouvait rien. Les horreurs du Mur sont pourquoi Père est ici en tout premier lieu d'après Robb, aussi ne puis-je me plaindre. Fidèle à sa parole, Jon n'avait pas parlé du Mur au reste de sa fratrie, et il profitait simplement du temps passé avec eux. Bien que Père fût plus sérieux et eût à présent des mèches grises dans ses cheveux, son attitude se réchauffait toujours quand il voyait sa famille réunie. Jon restait totalement ignoré de Dame Stark, ce qui lui convenait assez.

Père sourit quand le garde Tomard le laissa entrer dans le bureau, et il désigna un siège devant la table. Jon le prit, et Fantôme se lova sur le sol à sa droite. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait seul avec son père depuis plus de deux ans, depuis la conversation où Père lui avait conseillé de partir vers le sud et Peyredragon au lieu du Mur. Bon, Stannis avait été présent aussi, mais c'était presque pareil.

\- Il est bon de voir que le Sud te fait du bien, mon garçon, commença Père. Cet endroit n'a pas été très favorable aux Stark, mais il semble que tu sois une exception.

Jon sourit tandis que son père continuait :

\- Le roi Robert n'a que du bien à dire de toi, et Lord Stannis n'a encore rien dit de complètement négatif.

Le sourire de Jon s'élargit encore et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté.

\- Cependant, je déconseillerais d'offrir d'autres épées à tes sœurs.

 _Il a découvert que j'avais donné Aiguille à Arya ? Va-t-il me punir, alors qu'il a recruté un instructeur pour elle ?_

\- N'aies pas l'air si horrifié. J'aimais ma petite sœur Lyanna autant que tu aimes Arya. Elle adorait les courses à cheval, quelque chose qu'une dame bien née n'est pas supposée apprécier. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'encourager, cependant, car cela la rendait très heureuse quand nous faisons la course dans le Bois aux Loups.

Jon laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, sentant que son père n'était pas vraiment fâché.

\- Avec un peu de chance Arya abandonnera de telles envies quand elle se mariera, à moins que je ne puisse trouver quelqu'un pour elle qui partage les vues de Lord Selwyn Tarth – qui laisse sa fille être entraînée formellement au métier des armes. Maintenant, voulais-tu me parler de quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Oui, père, dit Jon, se redressant sur sa chaise. Il y a quelque chose que je voulais vous demander depuis longtemps. Maintenant que je suis un homme adulte et que j'ai été fait chevalier, je…

Jon avait eu cette conversation avec son père plusieurs fois en esprit, mais à présent que Père était pour de bon assis devant lui, il avait du mal à formuler les mots.

 _Parlez-moi de ma mère. Quel était son nom, à quoi ressemblait-elle, quel était le son de sa voix ?_

\- Jon ?

 _Je me fiche qu'elle ait été une putain. Je mérite de connaître la vérité._

Jon prit une profonde inspiration et croisa les yeux gris de son père, si semblables aux siens.

\- Qui est ma mère ?

L'effet que cette phrase eut sur Lord Eddard Stark, Seigneur de Winterfell et Gouverneur du Nord, fut impressionnant. Tout son corps se raidit, se figeant comme s'il venait d'être frappé par les vents de l'hiver. Ses yeux restèrent fixes, comme s'il revivait une bataille sanglante dans une autre vie. Finalement, une fissure apparut alors qu'il détournait le regard de Jon et fermait les yeux, les couvrant de sa main. Il resta assis de la sorte pendant un long moment et quand il parla après plusieurs minutes de silence, sa voix était douce et triste.

\- Je crains de ne pouvoir te le dire maintenant.

Jon cilla, pensa qu'il n'avait pas entendu correctement.

\- Je me moque qu'elle ait été une des putains du roi Robert avec qui vous auriez couché une nuit où vous étiez ivre. Je veux savoir son nom.

\- Jon...

\- Et si elle est toujours en vie et que je lui manque. M'aimait-elle ? L'aimiez-vous ? Vouliez-vous la quitter ?

\- Elle t'aimait beaucoup.

Jon regarda son père presque avidement, attendant qu'il en dît plus.

\- Mais je crains que ce soit là tout ce que je peux te dire. Maintenant n'est pas le moment opportun.

Jon resta bouche bée.

\- Pas opportun ? Vous plaisantez.

\- Pas du tout.

La tristesse dans la voix de Père était encore plus évidente. Jon ne comprenait pas. Il se sent coupable de ce qu'il a fait. Bien. Il devrait. Mais cela n'expliquait pas entièrement ses réticences.

\- Y aura-t-il jamais un bon moment ? Sans doute deviez savoir que je vous demanderais cela un jour !

\- Je savais que ce jour viendrait, tu as raison. Mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni l'endroit pour te le dire, pour ta propre sécurité. Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Oh que non, gronda Jon.

Il ne se souvenait pas s'être levé.

\- Si vous étiez vraiment désolé, vous me l'auriez dit au même moment où vous m'avez dit ce qu'être un bâtard signifiait. J'avais quoi, quatre ou cinq ans alors ? Je me rappelle chaque mot de cette conversation, y compris à quel point vous aviez l'air malheureux.

Père fronça les sourcils, baissant le regard sur ses mains. Elles tremblaient.

\- Dites-moi, Père. Lord Stannis ne me tairait pas une chose pareille.

\- Je ne suis pas Lord Stannis, Jon.

\- Vous n'avez pas les cheveux noirs ni les yeux bleus cependant vous êtes assez semblables pour que je ne comprenne pas comment vous n'êtes pas amis. Il semble jaloux de vous pour quelque raison.

Jon se mordit la lèvre, essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire.

\- J'ai eu des différends avec Lord Stannis, bien sûr, et on s'est hurlé dessus avant… mais au moins il m'a toujours dit la vérité ! Il m'a dit la vérité sur les enfants royaux, et en comparaison, le nom de ma mère ne devrait pas importer du tout ! Pourtant vous agissez comme si c'était quelque secret qui allait déchirer le royaume ! Ou est-ce simplement difficile d'admettre que vous avez trompé votre épouse ?

\- J'ai admis à quel point j'avais blessé Catelyn. Elle sait que toute cette situation est ma faute, et ma faute uniquement.

Pour quelque raison, le fait que Père restât assis aussi calmement – quoique sa détresse fût inscrite sur son visage – enragea Jon tout autant que son refus de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Votre faute ? Alors comme se fait-il que ce soit toujours moi qui me fasse pointer du doigt ? En toute justice, Dame Stark devrait vous haïr et pas moi ! Vous avez été infidèle, vous l'avez blessé. Pourtant seul un imbécile manquerait de voir combien elle vous aime à présent.

\- Elle ne te déteste pas.

Les yeux de Père jetèrent un éclair et Jon fut satisfait d'avoir enfin réussi à le faire réagir.

\- Elle ne m'aime sûrement pas ! Cria-t-il en retour.

 _Elle souhaitait que je sois tombé à la place de_ _Bran_. Autant ces mots lui avaient fait mal, Jon ne pouvait se résoudre à les répéter à son père.

\- Savez-vous à quel point il est dur de la regarder serrer mes frères et sœurs dans ses bras mais ne jamais reproduire ce geste pour moi ? De l'entendre louer Robb pour toutes ses réussites et me dévisager comme si je devais simplement disparaître ? Elle préférerait que je n'existe pas, et je vous mets au défi de dire le contraire.

Son père ferma de nouveau les yeux, sa respiration malaisée.

\- Quand je t'ai amené à Winterfell, j'ai prié dans le bois des dieux pour que toi et Robb grandissiez comme des frères avec uniquement de l'amour entre vous, et pour que Catelyn te traite comme si tu étais l'un de ses propres enfants. Apparemment les dieux ont jugé bon de ne m'accorder que les premier vœu.

Jon se mit à rire. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

\- Elle craint que je ne tue tous ses enfants et vole la seigneurie de Winterfell. Ou bien que mes fils le fassent un jour ! Pourquoi ne peut-elle voir que je ne ferais jamais une telle chose ? La seule façon que Winterfell puisse me revenir serait si tous mes frères et sœurs et leurs enfants mouraient avant moi, et je les aime trop pour le souhaiter.

\- Je sais, Jon.

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas essayé de lui faire comprendre cela ?

\- J'ai accepté qu'il y a certaines choses que je ne peux changer.

\- Eh bien je n'ai pas à l'accepter !

Jon serra les poings et les abattit sur le bureau devant lui. La jar contenant la main flottante tressauta et son père tendit le bras pour la stabiliser.

\- Je vous ressemble exactement !

\- Je sais, et j'en remercie les dieux chaque jour, murmura Père. Personne ne pourra jamais nier que tu es de mon sang.

\- Alors vous êtes fier que je sois de vous, mais vous avez trop honte de ma mère pour dire son nom ? _Criez-moi dessus en retour ! Dites que je ne devrais pas me conduire comme ça ! Ne reste pas juste assis à ne rien dire !_ N'est-ce pas dans l'autre sens que cela fonctionne ordinairement avec les seigneurs et leurs maîtresses ? Ils se vantent de toutes les femmes avec lesquelles ils ont couché pourtant ils ne reconnaissent leurs bâtards que lorsque ce serait un suicide politique de ne pas le faire.

\- Je ne suis pas non plus le roi Robert non plus, Jon.

\- Je sais que vous ne l'êtes pas, mais est-ce une surprise que vous ayez oublié vos vœux de mariage pour une nuit après avoir passé tant d'années en sa compagnie ?

Ces mots étaient rudes, et un jour plus tôt il n'aurait pas osé dire quelque chose de la sorte à son père.

\- Dites-moi ce que je veux savoir !

\- Quand le temps sera venu.

Père se leva, sans s'inquiéter du fait que Fantôme grondait silencieusement, ses crocs acérés à découvert.

\- C'est mon dernier mot, Jon, dit-il de sa voix de seigneur la plus autoritaire.

\- Fort bien, cracha Jon. Viens, Fantôme.

Il tourna les talons et ouvrit brutalement la porte, sans se soucier de regarder derrière lui ni de s'excuser. _P_ _ère_ _ne le mérite pas._

Jon se mit à errer sans but dans les couloirs de la Forteresse Rouge, et Fantôme effectua un très bon travail pour choisir les trajets qui restaient complètements déserts. Il ne pouvait se rappeler quand il avait été si furieux contre son père. Sa réticence à dire quoi que ce soit au sujet de sa mère le laissait pantois, car quel endroit et quel moment cherchait-il ? Attendait-il que le Mur s'écroulât ?

 _Il m'a dit que ma mère m'aimait beaucoup, pour ce que ça vaut._

Jon savait que son attitude vis-à-vis de son père avait été horrible, mais cela avait été étrangement satisfaisant de dire toutes ces choses.

 _Cela aurait pu être bien pire, car au moins je ne lui ai pas hurlé dessus pour savoir pourquoi il n'a jamais demandé au roi_ _Robert_ _de me légitimer. Je me suis réconcilié avec le fait que je ne serai jamais un_ _Stark,_ _et après avoir refusé la_ _Garde Royal_ _e je doute que le roi m'offre à nouveau ce nom._

Finalement, Jon s'arrêta devant un grand dragon de pierre. Il se demanda pourquoi celui-là n'avait pas été exilé dans les entrailles du château comme les crânes l'avaient été. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua que l'arche de la porte la plus proche était entièrement construite autour de la queue du dragon, faisant écho au style d'architecture qu'on voyait sur Peyredragon. La tête de la statue semblait se moquer de lui, et puisque Jon avait bien trop de frustration en réserve, il flanqua un coup de pied à cette chose aussi fort qu'il le put. Cela ne lui fit aucun pied et il jura à la douleur immédiate dans son pied. Alors qu'il s'asseyait pour masser ses orteils à travers sa botte, il entendit un toussotement depuis le seuil et se releva en hâte.

 _Bon sang, Fantôme, tu étais censé m'aider à éviter tout le monde. Surtout mon père, mes frères et sœurs, et…_

Lord Stannis était appuyé contre la queue du dragon, les bras croisés et un plissement entre les sourcils. A cette heure du jour il avait probablement tout juste terminé une réunion avec le Conseil Restreint, ce qui aigrissait souvent son humeur.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda Stannis.

\- Rien, répondit rapidement Jon, essayant de ne manifester aucune émotion.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si énervé ?

\- Je ne suis pas énervé.

\- Oh ? Alors que suis Aegon le Conquérant. Robert a toujours dit que ton père ne pouvait mentir ni par amour ni pour l'honneur, et à présent tu te montres un très mauvais menteur.

La mention de son père renflamma la colère de Jon.

\- Mon père ! cria Jon avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Mon père est ce qui est arrivé ! Il a le courage d'aller au-delà du Mur, combattre les morts, puis venir a un mariage royal dont il se contrefout totalement, et pourtant il… il ne peut…

Jon enfouit son visage entre ses mains avant de passer rageusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il voulait que Stannis partît, il voulait tempêter contre son père encore et encore, il voulait juste hurler de rage. Mais Stannis ne disparut pas, Père était probablement en train de fixer cette main en silence, et hurler ne résoudrait rien. Il marcha en un cercle étroit avant que Stannis ne le prît par l'épaule pour le faire pivoter.

\- Que ne peut-il faire, Jon ?

La prise de Stannis était de fer, et ses yeux bleu sombre le fixaient sans ciller. Jon lui rendit son regard, respirant difficilement.

 _Tu es toujours le bienvenu si tu veux me dire quelque chose, tu sais. Même des choses que je pourrais ne pas vouloir entendre._

Il se rappela les paroles récentes de Stannis. Celui-ci l'écouterait, Jon le savait, bien qu'une petite part de lui-même voulût garder la question de sa mère entre son père et lui. Qui d'autre se soucierait d'elle ?

 _P_ _ère_ _soit tient trop à elle, soit pas du tout._

Mais à qui d'autre pourrait-il parler ? Sa fratrie ne comprendrait jamais, Shireen n'avait pas à être entraînée là-dedans, et tous les autres - Ser Rolland, Ser Davos, Maistre Cressen, les fils de Davos – restaient trop étrangers même s'ils ne lui voulaient que du bien.

\- Apparemment, je suis assez homme pour aller à la guerre, mais pas pour connaître le nom de ma mère.

Stannis ne relâcha pas sa prise.

\- Eddard Stark refuserait de te dire le nom de ta mère ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Aucune idée. Maintenant, pardonnez-moi, mon seigneur. Il faut que j'aille frapper quelqu'un très fort avec une épée.

Jon s'écarta, et quand Fantôme sauta à ses côtés, il partit en courant.

Stannis regarda Jon filer.

 _Voilà pourquoi les hommes devraient toujours être fidèles à leurs épouses,_ _Robert._ _L'infidélité leur cause un chagrin immérité, et à tout le monde autour de ces hommes. Tu devrais prier tous les dieux dans le ciel qu'aucun de tes seize bâtards n'exige jamais une explication de ta part – ou pire._

Robert pouvait trouver amusant que Ned Stark eût engendré un bâtard, mais Stannis savait que le jeune homme pris dans la tourmente consécutive ne riait pas du tout. Quel était le problème de Stark ? Il ne pouvait avoir été si naïf que de croire que Jon ne lui demanderait jamais.

 _Contentez-vous de révéler le nom de cette catin et finissez-en !_

En un rien de temps, Stannis se retrouva dans le bureau de Stark, ayant été introduit par un garde en gris. Ned Stark se tenait devant l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, une expression perdue sur le visage. Il était perturbé, cela était évident. La jarre de vinaigre contenant la main du spectre trônait au milieu de son bureau, ne faisant rien pour améliorer l'atmosphère de la pièce.

\- Lord Stannis, salua poliment Stark, se tournant vers lui.

 _J'oserais dire que ses yeux ont l'air bien rougis._

\- Lord Stark.

\- A quoi dois-je cette visite ?

\- Je…

Stannis n'avait pas planifié de parler à Stark, mais voir Jon dans une humeur si noire l'avait poussé à faire quelque chose pour rectifier la situation.

 _La vérité, c'est cela. Je suis venu ici pour la vérité._

\- J'ai une question personnelle à discuter avec vous.

\- Est-ce au sujet de Petit-Doigt ? Demanda immédiatement Stark. J'ai envoyé mon épouse parler à Dame Lysa, et tout ce que Catelyn a pu glaner est que Lysa n'a jamais pleuré son époux. Elle a très gaiement épouse Petit-Doigt, qui était apparemment une toquade d'enfance. Lord Arryn l'appréciait de même, et tous les trois ont dîné ensemble la soirée d'avant sa maladie, puis sa mort.

Cette information fit réfléchir Stannis. C'était certainement intéressant, mais cela ne prouvait rien. Stannis secoua la tête, essayant de rester concentré.

\- Je suis ici pour parler de votre fils.

\- Lequel ?

 _Lequel pensez-vous,_ _Stark ?_

\- Celui dont même Petit-Doigt, avec son amour des mensonges et de la discorde, ne peut nier qu'il est de vous. Qui est la mère de Jon ?

Stark se figea.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me dore son nom. Il n'est d'aucune importance pour moi qu'elle ait été une prostituée ou une grande dame, mais cela compte beaucoup pour Jon. Pourquoi refusez-vous de lui dire ?

Le visage de Stark restait figé. Stannis se demanda quels mots avaient été échangés entre lui et Jon, si l'un d'eux avait crié et dit des choses si dures qu'ils en viendraient à les regretter plus tard.

\- J'ai pris une décision il y a seize ans, et j'ai dû vivre avec les conséquences depuis lors.

\- Est-ce quand vous avez oublié vos vœux de mariage pour une nuit ? Petite surprise, après toutes ces années passées avec Robert ! Je suis surpris qu'il n'y ait pas plus de Snow aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux gris dans la nature.

Stark haussa les sourcils mais pas la voix quand il répondit :

\- Cela était malvenu, Lord Stannis.

\- Peut-être.

\- Vous n'avez jamais été victime de ces vices après tout le temps que vous avez passé avec votre frère ! Je vous demanderais aussi de vous abstenir de mettre des mots dans la bouche de Jon.

Stannis inclina la tête.

\- A-t-il dit quelque chose de similaire ? Nous n'avons jamais discuté ce sujet avant, si cela peut vous mettre à l'aise.

Stark s'écarta de l'appui de la fenêtre, ses yeux gris aussi froid que la glace.

\- Cela ne vous concerne en rien, Lord Stannis. Vous avez dépassé les limites.

Stannis ignora la dernière affirmation de Stark.

\- Non ? Vous avez accepté que cela me concerne quand vous avez envoyé votre fils à Peyredragon ! Jon Arryn est entré en guerre quand le roi Aerys a exigé votre tête et celle de Robert ! Est-ce une surprise que je puisse souhaiter voir Jon Snow apprendre la vérité après tout le temps que je l'ai connu ?

\- Oui, dit honnêtement Stark, ce que Stannis n'avait pas escompté. Si vous vous souciez tant de la vérité, la voici : j'ai toujours pensé que vous aviez demandé à prendre Jon comme écuyer parce que Robert vous y avait poussé, mais il semble que je me suis trompé. Vous n'êtes pas un homme connu pour montrer de l'affection ou apprécier quiconque, Lord Stannis. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser quand vous m'avez écrit au sujet des progrès de Jon à Peyredragon, ce qu'il a fait pour mériter son titre de chevalier, et tout ce qui lui est arrivé lors de la bataille et du procès contre les Lannister. Mais maintenant que je vous vois ensemble, je constate que vous partagez une véritable compréhension, ce dont je suis très heureux.

\- Pourtant vous ne voulez toujours pas lui dire qui est sa mère.

Stannis croisa les bras.

\- Savez-vous combien…

\- Aujourd'hui n'est pas le bon moment, dit Stark d'une voix qui n'admettait aucun argument.

Stannis avait à présent une idée de pourquoi Jon était aussi furieux.

 _Vous feriez mieux d'avoir une bonne raison pour vos_ _actions, Stark._ _Si je peux admettre devant ma_ _fille_ _qu'elle ne sera jamais physiquement jolie, vous pouvez dire à votre fils comment vous avez rencontré sa mère._

\- Allez-vous jamais le lui dire ?

Les yeux de Stark se déplacèrent pour étudier la main du spectre, et ils y restèrent pendant un long moment avant de croiser résolument ceux de Stannis. Ce dernier jura qu'il avait entendu Stark murmurer 'L'hiver arrive' entre ses dents avant de dire :

\- Quand il reviendra à Winterfell. Ses os reposent là.

 _Là on va enfin quelque part…_

\- Alors elle est morte ? Et vous avez eu le culot de l'enterrer à Winterfell ?

\- Elle est morte dans mes bras après lui avoir donné le jour. C'était le moins que je pouvais faire pour elle.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre sait-il qui est la mère de Jon ?

\- Oui.

Stark n'était pas prompt à fournir des noms, mais Stannis ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fît _. Robert_ _ne sait pas_ _._

 _Si_ _Robert_ _était l'un d'eux, certainement_ _Stark_ _l'aurait dit_ _._

Ce qui signifiait que Stark avait menti au sujet de la conception de son bâtard avec une putain nommée Wylla. Ou peut-être Stark avait-il juste oublié qu'il l'avait dit à Robert ?

 _No_ _n_ _. Stark_ _n'est pas le genre d'homme à oublier ce genre de choses._

\- Veuillez quitter cette pièce, Lord Stannis. Je refuse de discuter ce sujet plus avant. Je n'ai peut-être pas de loup géant, mais je peux être tout aussi vicieux quand on me provoque.

Stannis était assez impressionné que Stark ne lui eût pas crié dessus en dépit de tout, mais un bon commandant savait quand il était temps de faire retraite.

\- Je vous verrai demain au mariage, Lord Stark,, opina-t-il poliment. Nos familles vont être assises côte à côté, le saviez-vous ?

Stannis sortit calmement et souhaita une bonne journée à un garde ahuri. Il se dirigea d'office vers les terrains d'entraînement de la Forteresse Rouge où, comme il l'avait annoncé, Jon battait admirablement des ennemis imaginaires avec une épée émoussée. L'approche de Stannis ne fut pas remarqué, ce qui lui convenait puisque cela lui donnait du temps pour étudier le style de Jon ? Quand Jon en eut assez et partit pour ranger son équipement, Stannis l'appela.

\- Il te le dira.

\- Quoi ?

Jon était clairement désarçonné, et il resserra instinctivement sa prise sur l'épée.

\- Ton père te parlera de ta mère quand tu te rendras à Winterfell.

\- Je ne… qu'est-ce que… pourquoi…

Jon le regarda avec confusion.

\- J'ai demandé à ton père pourquoi il refusait de te donner le nom de ta mère, clarifia Stannis Il était réticent à dire quoi que ce soit, mais j'ai pu obtenir cela. Il semble regretter profondément toute cette situation, mais ce n'est toujours pas une excuse pour toute la peine qu'il t'a fait subir.

Jon le dévisagea un long moment, un mélange d'émotions passant dans ses yeux. Finalement, ils se durcirent et le reste de sa personne se fit soudain immobile.

\- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous combattiez mes batailles pour moi.

\- Tu n'as pas à tout faire par toi-même.

\- N'est-ce pas ce que vous avez toujours fait ?

Là dessus, Jon tourna les talons et s'éloigna vers l'armurerie.

 _Ce sont tous les remerciements que j'ai ? Petit ingrat_ …

Stannis fut tenté de lui crier de revenir et de discuter le problème de façon rationnelle. Mais il tint sa langue, sachant que Jon avait probablement besoin d'un peu de temps seul face à ses réflexions pour remettre tout ceci en ordre.

 _Comme je le fais toujours. Cependant… Est-ce que j'essaye vraiment de tout faire par moi-même ?_

Stannis ferma les yeux, sachant que Jon avait tapé juste, plus qu'il ne le savait.

 _J'ai été seul si longtemps dans ma vie, depuis que j'ai vu mes parents se noyer._

Il avait peu de gens sur qui s'appuyer, et il y en avait encore moins auxquels il se fiait vraiment. Robert n'en faisait pas partie, en dépit du fait que Stannis se faisait du souci pour lui, après bien des circonvolutions. Renly non plus.

 _Je me fie à_ _Maistre Cressen,_ _qui a fait de son mieux pour être un_ _second père_ _pour moi. Je me fie à_ _Davos,_ _qui ne m'a jamais fait défaut_ _me._ _Je fais confiance à_ _Shireen,_ _qui est aimable et_ _innocent_ _et qui m'aime en dépit de tout_ _._ _Et je fais confiance_ _Jon._ _Je le fais depuis longtemps._

Stannis se frotta la tête, se rappelant la nuit sombre et orageuse où il avait failli se noyer dans la Baie des Naufrages. Il jura alors de s'assurer que Ned Stark tiendrait sa promesse de dire la vérité.

Notes:

1\. Le titre de ce chapitre est une allusion au titre de l'un des chapitres-clés des Frères Karamazov de Dostoïevsky, 'Pendant un instant le mensonge devient la vérité'.

2\. _Je lui demanderai qui était ma mère, résolut_ _[Jon]._ _Je suis un homme à présent, il est plus que temps qu'il me le dise. Même si elle était une catin, je m'en moque, je veux savoir._

Jon Snow, le Jeu des Trônes, Jon VI

Quand j'ai lu AGOT pour la première fois, j'étais assez naïve pour croire que Ned s'échapperait de Port-Réal et arriverait jusqu'au Mur – à temps pour avoir cette conversation en particulier avec Jon. Malheureusement, cela ne fut pas, et ne sera jamais le cas. Il est étrange que Ned n'ait jamais été très communicatif dans le canon sur le sujet, ni que Jon ne semble jamais le presser. Ou peut-être que George R. R. Martin l'a écrit ainsi exprès pour qu'il puisse faire quelque grande révélation plus tard. Ceci dit, j'ai pensé que je pourrais essayer d'écrire cette conversation, avec la surprise que Ned refuse de dire quoi que ce soit à Jon vus le moment et le lieu. Et que Stannis s'implique parce qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi, par les sept enfers Ned serait aussi borné. Ce fil continuera à être exploré dans les chapitres suivants.

Je vais suivre la théorie R + L = J concernant la mère de Jon, mais j'essaye de garder le même niveau d'ambiguïté que dans le canon. Bien que les lecteurs qui ont lu les livres plusieurs fois puissent penser que cette théorie est évidente, gardons à l'esprit que dans l'univers même, aucun des personnages n'y songe – principalement parce qu'ils n'ont accès qu'à leur propre point de vue et gobent sans souci l'histoire crédible de Ned Stark ayant un bâtard d'une prostituée (ou Ashara Dayne) pendant la rébellion de Robert. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez tous de cette conversation et de la façon dont j'ai en fin de compte gérer son ajout dans l'histoire, même si vous pensez que je fais un mauvais travail. Il y a certainement beaucoup d'opinions différentes sur ce que Ned aurait dû faire concernant la mère de Jon et comment tous deux agiraient s'ils discutaient jamais ce sujet.

2\. Des parties du dialogue entre Jon et Stannis dans ce chapitre ont été inspirées par une scène dans Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé, où Harry et Dumbledore argumentent au sujet de Rogue.


	5. Cerf et Rose

Si vous détestiez déjà Petit-Doigt avant, ça ne va pas s'arranger...

* * *

 **Chapitre 5: Le Cerf et la Rose**

Jon se réveilla au son de coups incessants sur la porte de ses quartiers. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et il grogna quand il vit que c'était à peine l'aube. Qui avait si désespérément besoin de lui à cette heure ? Jon fut tenté de relancer les couvertures sur sa tête et prétendre dormir malgré le bruit, et au diable tout le reste. Il s'était agité et retourné toute la nuit, incapable de garder les yeux fermés pendant plus de quelques instants _._

 _Je demande enfin à mon p_ _ère_ _qui était ma_ _mère,_ _et il me refuse la réponse que je veux sans même me donner une bonne raison !_

Et ensuite Jon avait été assez stupide pour impliquer Stannis dans la dispute. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que Stannis se rendrait tout droit dans les appartements de Père pour exiger la même réponse ? C'était tout simplement si inattendu de sa part. Jon avait vraiment peur de ce que Stannis avait pu dire à Père, car quand Stannis était suffisamment motivé il savait comment faire pour que ses paroles tranchent, et tranchent profondément.

 _Devrais-je me sentir trahi ou être redevable qu'il ait exigé de Père qu'il me dise le nom de ma mère ?_

Jon ne connaissait pas la réponse mais il savait en revanche que dans les jours précédents il avait crié sur son père, crié sur Stannis, l'avait conduit à dire les dieux savaient quoi à Père et ensuite dit à Stannis d'aller se faire foutre. Pas en ces termes exacts, bien sûr, mais Jon était sûr que Stannis avait reçu le message haut et clair.

Les coups sur la porte continuèrent, plus fort qu'avant. Fantôme décida que Jon devait se lever, tirant toutes les couvertures de son maître sur le sol avec ses dents.

\- Traître ! dit Jon. Qui est là, de toute façon ?

Fantôme ne répondit pas, naturellement, mais quand Jon croisa les yeux rouges de son loup géant, le matin s'anima soudain de mille senteurs. Jon ne savait qu'en faire, bien qu'il n'y eût aucune odeur de danger. Il prit une profonde inspiration, mais une troisième série de coups à la porte fit disparaître toutes ces senteurs.

\- J'arrive ! cria Jon, enfilant ses bottes et fourrant sa chemise dans ses chausses. Il jeta son manteau gris par-dessous tout cela dans une tentative de paraître plus présentable, puis se dirigea vers sa porte et ouvrit le loquet.

\- St…mon seigneur, se rattrapa Jon. Je suis…

Stannis franchit le seuil alors que Jon reculait, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il tenait un ballot de tissu sous son bras.

\- Je suis ici pour discuter tes devoirs d'aujourd'hui, Ser. Le roi et tout le royaume peuvent penser que ce mariage est un jour de célébration, mais tu me servez.

 _Et vous ne pensez pas que ce mariage soit un jour faste, bien sûr._

Le regard de Stannis parcourut la chambre, s'arrêtant sur le désordre des draps et des couvertures par terre. Il ne commenta pas.

\- Que voudriez-vous que je fasse, mon seigneur ? s'enquit Jon, luttant contre l'envie de se frotter les yeux

 _É_ _videmment que_ _Stannis_ _est réveillé dès la pique du jour_ _._ _Pourquoi perdre du temps à dormir quand il y a des choses qui doivent être faites ?_

\- Tu garderas ma fille pendant et après le spectacle religieux au Grand Septuaire de Baelor, et ensuite tu l'escorteras au festin de mariage et resteras avec elle. Il ne faudrait pas que quelque imbécile ivre et mal intentionné tente de profiter de Shireen, et sa sécurité générale est ma plus grande priorité.

Jon attendit, laissant Stannis continuer à parler.

\- Aucune épée n'est autorisée dans le Grand Septuaire ni au festin, exceptées celles de la Garde Royale, mais assure-toi d'être armé quand même. Et…

Stannis baissa les yeux vers Fantôme.

\- Garde ton loup dans les parages, mais hors de vue.

\- Vraiment ?

Jon en fut surpris.

\- Les loups de tous mes frères et sœurs devront être enfermés dans les chenils.

\- C'est la décision de Lord Stark et tu n'as pas à lui répondre.

 _Mais il détient toujours beaucoup de pouvoir sur moi,_ voulut dire Jon, mais il s'en abstint sagement. Stannis agissait comme si le jour précédent n'avait pas eu lieu, se concentrant sur les ordres et le devoir. _Ç_ _a me va_.

\- Ton loup est très bien entraîné, n'est-ce pas ? Il suivra explicitement tout ordre que tu lui donneras et ne causera aucun problème à moins que toi ou quelqu'un à qui tu tiens ne soyez en danger, exact ?

Jon opina, se demanda combien Stannis soupçonnait sur son lien avec Fantôme.

\- Comptez-vous accuser Petit-Doigt de quelque chose ?

\- Peut-être, dit Stannis, sans préciser.

Jon ne poursuivit pas sur ce sujet.

\- Mes ordres sont-ils clairs, Ser Jon ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- De même, assure-toi que Shireen profite de toute les nourritures exotiques servies au festin, et de toutes les danses. Tu danseras avec elle et verra à ce qu'elle ait des partenaires convenables.

Jon sourit, sentant que ces ordres ne seraient pas difficiles à exécuter du tout.

\- Festoyer et danser ? Je pensais que vous ne vous souciiez pas de telles frivolités.

\- Et c'est le cas, insista Stannis, mais elle devrait avoir la chance d'être une petite fille pour une fois, avant d'apprendre pour de bon comment porter le manteau de Dame d'Accalmie.

Jon continua à sourire.

\- Est-ce tout, Lord Stannis ?

\- Non. Tu porteras ceci aujourd'hui.

Stannis tendit à Jon le paquet de tissus qu'il portait.

\- Un présent de Dame Shireen d'Accalmie.

Jon déplia une nouvelle chemise de soie blanche avant de déployer une masse de velours noir, qui s'avéra être une tunique de belle facture avec un loup géant blanc courant en travers de la poitrine. Un point de soie rouge vif servait d'œil. Jon fixa la tunique pendant un long moment, sentant la douceur du velours entre ses doigts et se rappelant un commentaire mal à propos mais bien intentionné de Shireen.

\- Je ne sais comment remercier… commença à émettre Jon, mais Stannis lui coupa la parole.

\- Remercie Renly si tu le dois, car c'est lui qui a acheté toutes ces soies et velours inutiles. S'il devait investir dans le tissu, alors il aurait au moins dû acheter plus de laines et de cuirs, mais apparemment personne de sensé ne se trouvait dans le coin pour le conseiller.

Stannis détourna le regard.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout un souci pour une dame de récompenser ceux qui lui sont loyaux. Ces nouveaux vêtements iront bien avec ton manteau gris bordé de fourrure blanche, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand Stannis quitta la pièce, Jon se tourna vers Fantôme.

\- Eh bien, tu l'as entendu. Aujourd'hui tu es supposé rester tout près, mais hors de vue. Tu penses que tu peux y arriver ?

En réponse, Fantôme plongea sous les couvertures étalées sur le sol.

\- Je peux toujours voir le bout de ta queue.

A cela, Fantôme émergea et se mit en devoir de faire tomber Jon sur le sol, lui léchant le visage d'une langue râpeuse.

# #

Dame Margaery tenait un petit déjeuner dans la salle de bal de la reine. La cérémonie officielle de mariage devait avoir lieu à la mi-journée, mais elle souhaitait avoir une réunion intime avec uniquement la proche famille des mariés présente.

C _'est une bonne chose que_ _Robert_ _ait inclus les_ _Estermont_ _dans sa définition de 'famille proche', ou bien nous serions submergés par les Tyrell plus encore que nous ne le sommes déjà,_ songea Stannis.

Mace Tyrell avait bien trop de parents, et bien trop d'entre eux avaient fait des mariages avantageux avec de puissantes et riches familles du Bief.

 _Même mon_ _épouse_ _est liée à l'un de ces seigneurs du Bief._

Il était remarquable que Robert fût resté si longtemps au pouvoir, vu le nombre de personnes de sang Baratheon encore en vie. Mais enfin, il avait toujours eu des alliés puissants auprès des Arryn, des Stark des Tully – et des Lannister avant que Cersei ne perdît sa tête. Tout ce que Stannis pouvait espérer était que les Tyrell ne fussent pas pire que les Lannister.

Des cadeaux furent présentées aux futurs époux. Stannis avait été tenté d'oublier cette coutume, car il la trouvait ridicule dans cette situation. Margaery devrait être satisfaite d'obtenir le pouvoir royal, où elle ne manquerait de rien. Robert n'avait besoin de rien de matériel, et tout ce que possédait Stannis avait autrefois été à Robert de toute façon.

 _Sauf peut-être_ _Peyredragon,_ _quiconque en deviendra seigneur_ _._ _Et nous savons tous combien il aime tout ce qui se rapport aux_ _Targaryen._

Cependant, son épouse était intervenue et avait insisté pour assurer qu'il serait insultant pour lui de se présenter les mains vides. De plus, cela donnerait aussi une piètre impression d'elle-même et de leur fille.

Aussi Stannis avait donné à Selyse toute liberté de choisir les cadeaux qu'elle jugeait convenables, et Shireen fut chargée de les présenter. Robert fut ravi de trouver un grand calice d'or décoré de cerfs sculptés dans l'onyx, déclarant que c'était une honte que Stannis n'eût pas l'usage d'un tel objet, vu son grand amour du vin. Margaery fut assez satisfaite par des rouleaux de dentelle de Myr en vert menthe, lavande et bleu clair, accompagné de nombreuses bobines de fil à broder en soie. Stannis prit mentalement note de remercier son épouse pour sa prudence, car ces cadeaux se trouvaient déjà dans les réserves d'Accalmie et donc ne lui avaient rien coûté.

# #

Jon enfila ses nouveaux habits, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise dans de si beaux atours. Il était étrange de ne pas sentir le poids de son épée pendre à sa ceinture, mais avec Fracas restant sur son lit, Jon glissa une dague dans l'une de ses bottes comme conseillé. Fantôme refusa de laisser Jon quitter la pièce sans avoir brossé ses cheveux, ce qu'il considéra comme étant un peu exagéré.

Jon trouva Shireen dans ses appartements, attendant patiemment de rejoindre ses parents et le flot de seigneurs et dames se rendant au Grand Septuaire de Baelor. Sa robe était assez chic. Les longues manches et la jupe étaient faites de velours noir, le corsage de drap d'or. Elle portait ses cheveux tombants pour une fois, et ils étaient coiffés de telle sorte à ne pas attirer l'attention sur ses cicatrices de grisécaille. Un sou des sables d'un blanc pur pendait d'une chaîne autour de son cou, rappelant à Jon tous les moments passés avec elle sur les plages de Peyredragon et Accalmie.

\- Tu es très élégante, Shireen.

Shireen inclina la tête et le considéra curieusement.

\- Le penses-tu vraiment Ou le dis-tu juste parce c'est poli ?

C'étaient des moments comme celui-ci où Jon se voyait rappeler que Shireen était vraiment la fille de son père. Le tact était certainement quelque chose qu'on lui avait enseigné, mais qu'elle avait simplement décidé d'oublier. Une fille comme Sansa aurait rougi et l'aurait remercié, prenant ses paroles pour argent comptant. Mais Shireen avait été élevé pour se montrer soupçonneuse à l'égard des flatteurs et de douter de la sincérité des paroles fleuries.

\- Un vrai chevalier complimenterait une dame pour ses habits peu importe à quoi ils ressemblent. Mais tu…

Jon étudia Shireen, tâchant de trouver des mots pour dire ce qu'il souhaitait faire passer sans paraître faux ou rude. Elle ne serait jamais physiquement jolie, mais Jon ne pensait jamais à cela quand il passait du temps avec elle. Elle était toujours très aimable envers lui et appréciait sincèrement sa compagnie. D'après l'expression du visage de Shireen, il semblait que la réponse fût très importante. Jon prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Ta robe est très jolie, et la coupe et la qualité du tissu conviennent à l'héritière d'un grand château comme Accalmie. Coiffer tes cheveux comme ça est un style plaisant, car ils sont d'habitude noués en tresse. _Rendant ta grisécaille plus évidente_. Mais les apparences mises à part, tout en toi dit que tu es heureuse. Tu parles de ton envie d'assister à ce mariage depuis qu'il a été annoncé, et la plus belle robe de Westeros ne pourrait cacher cela. Cela me rend heureux aussi. C'est pourquoi j'ai dit cela, Shireen.

Shireen continua de le regarder et pour quelque raison son silence lui mit les nerfs en pelote.

 _S'il te plaît, reconnais que cette marmelade de mots avait le moindre sens._

\- Tu sais que je n'ai aucune raison de te mentir, dit hâtivement Jon.

\- Je sais.

Jon tendit le bras, et Shireen le glissa sous le sien.

\- Je pense que tu as l'air très élégant aussi, assura Shireen en lui souriant.

Jon lui rendit son sourire.

\- Hé bien, le noir a toujours été ma couleur.

# #

Stannis regarda impassiblement Robert et Margaery échanger les sept vœux, recevoir les sept bénédictions et faire les sept promesses, tout cela sous le regard affûté du Grand Septon. Le bonhomme radotait encore et encore, récitant des âneries de l'Etoile à Sept Branches dont personne à part les dévots ne se souciaient probablement. Il jeta un regard à Selyse, qui se tenait juste à côté de lui et accordait au Grand Septon toute son attention.

 _Et mon_ _épouse._

Robert avait tout à fait l'allure d'un roi guerrier, de la maille brossée d'or luisant sous du velours noir ceinturé de drap d'or. Une épée au pommeau orné de joyaux pendait à son côté, et ses bottes avaient une pointe en acier. Ce ne fut pas un problème pour lui que de faire voler le manteau d'épousée en velours vert de Margaery – s _ont-ce là de vraies roses dorées, dessus ?_ \- de sur ses épaules et le remplacer par une monstruosité de drap d'or qui devait peser plus lourd qu'elle. Margaery portait une robe de soie blanche à col haut et elle supporta le baiser de Robert et éclata de rire quand Robert la souleva et la porta hors du septuaire vers la foule qui les acclamait.

\- Quelle magnifique cérémonie, soupira Selyse. Les dieux les ont déjà probablement bénis d'un grand amour et de nombreux enfants.

 _Ne pouvez-vous voir quel spectacle de marionnettes politiques c'était là ? L'amour n'a jamais rien à voir avec._

Stannis ne releva pas, hochant simplement la tête.

# #

Beaucoup des invités de la noce s'attardèrent dans la cour de la Forteresse Rouge avant de se rassembler dans la salle du trône pour le festin. Le temps d'automne était assez plaisant. Chaque couleur et précieux joyau imaginables étaient portés par quelque seigneur, dame, chevalier, ou individu assez riche et important pour se trouver là. Des bannières des grandes maisons de tout Westeros étaient déployées, et cette fois Jon était tout aussi familier des emblèmes du Sud que de ceux du Nord. Shireen se sentait un peu dépassée par tous ces gens, et Jon s'assura de ne jamais la quitter.

\- Lord Stark !

Une voix sur son flanc le fit se retourner, surpris, l'amenant face à face avec l'homme le plus gros qu'il eût jamais vu – ce qui voulait dire bien sûr que cela ne pouvait être nul autre que Lord Wyman Manderly de Blancport. Il était accompagné de deux jeunes dames, dont l'une avait des cheveux d'un vert vif enroulés en une longue tresse.

\- Lord Manderly, dit Jon en s'inclinant, je crains que vous ne m'ayez confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Lord Manderly émit un rire tonitruant assez similaire à celui du roi Robert.

\- Une erreur facile à commettre, Ser Jon. Vous ressemblez tellement à votre père. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de vous présenter mes deux petites-filles, Wynafryd et Wylla ?

Jon se rappela qu'Arya et Nymeria avaient assez apprécié Wylla et ne seraient pas dérangées de la voir devenir la prochaine Dame Stark.

\- J'ai entendu parler de vous par mon frère Robb, mes dames, dit-il en s'inclinant de nouveau.

Cela parut plaire au Seigneur de Blancport.

\- Lord Stark m'a demandé de construire des navires pour anticiper de futures hostilités sur le Mur. J'ai aussi fortifié les défenses autour de Blancport, car que je sois damné si des monstres de glace prennent la cité !

\- Alors vous le croyez ? Au sujet des monstres au-delà du Mur ?

\- J'ai appris qu'il était sage de ne jamais contredire un Stark quand il vous dit que l'hiver approche. Il ne semble pas que votre père ait eu beaucoup de chance à convaincre ces idiots de suderons, ceci dit.

Jon avait observé son père approchant plusieurs hommes dans la cour, depuis la noblesse dornienne comme le prince Oberyn jusqu'à un petit groupe d'hommes du Conflans groupés autour du frère de Dame Stark, Ser Edmure. Père parlait à voix basse et de façon sérieuse, et ses paroles n'avaient guère d'effet – elles recevaient des froncements de sourcil ou des expression d'incrédulité.

\- Lord Stannis croit que la menace sur le Mur est authentique, dit Jon à Lord Manderly.

\- Alors c'est un homme sur un millier. J'espère bien qu'il y aura assez de nourriture ce soir !

Il continua avec ses petites-filles vers les portes de la salle du trône, probablement pour prendre place sur les bancs.

\- Père va-t-il vraiment marcher sur le Mur ? demanda Shireen à Jon, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose cloche là-haut, en tout cas.

Avant que Jon ne pût en dire plus, il fut rejoint par Robb, qui escortait ses deux sœurs. Le visage de Sansa était rayonnant, et elle vivait clairement l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie.

\- J'espère que mon mariage sera comme ça ! Sansa gushed. Dame… la reine Margaery a demandé si je voulais resté à Port-Réal comme dame de compagnie. Mère pense que c'est une merveilleuse idée, bien que je n'aie pas eu l'occasion d'en parler à Père.

Arya lui tira la langue pendant que Sansa ne regardait pas. Jon haussa les sourcils essayant de garder un visage sérieux.

\- N'attends pas de miracles de la part de Père, Sansa.

Comme cette phrase lui parut plus rude qu'il ne s'y attendait, Jon ajouta :

\- Il a beaucoup de choses en tête en ce moment.

Sansa haussa les épaules.

\- M'accorderas-tu la première danse, Ser Jon ?

Le visage de Shireen s'allongea quelque peu. Arya jeta un regard noir à sa sœur, et puis fronça les sourcils quand elle vit le bras de Shireen glissé sous celui de Jon. Il regarda une fille puis l'autre.

 _C'est ridicule._

\- Je demanderais à Robb, Dame Sansa. J'ai déjà promis à Dame Shireen et Dame Arya que je danserais avec elles en premier.

Robb lui claqua l'épaule.

\- Je devrais me dénicher un titre de chevalier. Alors toute les dames se battraient pour danser avec moi !

\- Être l'héritier de Winterfell peut être une mauvaise place, je sais, répliqua Jon.

Un héraut annonça et un page mena Shireen, Jon, et ses frère et sœurs jusqu'à l'estrade où la table haute avait été placée, directement devant le Trône de Fer. Jon se sentait assez stupéfait de siéger là, réalisant qu'il avait fait un long chemin depuis le festin de réception du roi à Winterfell.

# #

Le premier service de pêches toute fraîches nageant dans une crème sucrée n'était pas mauvais.

Si Stannis avait été un homme plus jaloux et envieux, il se serait senti offensé que Robert se fût arrangé pour que Ned Stark siégeât à sa droite durant le festin de mariage. Il n'avait pas besoin que Robert lui passât un bras autour des épaules en s'exclamant à quel point c'était magnifique de pouvoir partager l'occasion avec un aussi bon ami. Pas besoin du tout. Comme il se trouvait Stannis et son épouse se trouvaient à côté de Lord et Dame Stark, et leurs enfants plus loin à la table. Avec tous les Tyrell. Jon avait été considéré suffisamment Stark pour se trouver à la table haute, ce qui convenait tout à fait à Stannis. Il remarque que Jon n'avait pas regardé son père de toute la soirée, bien que Stark lançât souvent un regard triste à son fils lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne regardait. Shireen parlait poliment avec Arya, dont les cheveux étaient correctement peignés pour une fois.

Ignorant le verre de vin doré de La Treille devant lui, Stannis fit signe à un serviteur de lui apporter un verre d'eau citronnée, et rien d'autre. Avec tous les toasts à venir que Stannis s'attendait à voir porter par Robert et sa nouvelle reine au cours de la soirée, il vaudrait mieux pour lui ne pas complètement perdre la tête. Quand son eau arriva, il la sirota lentement, observant la foule devant lui.

# #

Arya était une danseuse pathétique, et Jon ne manqua pas l'occasion de la taquiner à ce sujet.

\- Ton esprit vagabonde, petite sœur, ou sinon il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle tu continues à me marcher sur les pieds.

\- Les pas d'une danseuse d'eau ne sont jamais contraints, et elle n'a pas à suivre les indications de quelqu'un si elle ne le veut pas !

Les musiciens dans la galerie au-dessus d'eux jouaient depuis un bon moment, et les changeurs n'étaient pas encore à court de chansons. Bien que la musique ne fût pas tout à fait ce que Jon avait entendu Dale Mervault et ses copains jouer, ce n'était pas mal. Le roi Robert avait rugi son approbation pour une chanson sur l'air des 'Pluies de Castamere', les paroles modifiées pour mettre en valeur la Maison Baratheon.

\- Suivre la direction de quelqu'un n'est pas une si mauvaise chose, si c'est un bon chef.

Jon releva le regard vers la table haute où siégeait Stannis, ses yeux plissés observant tout le monde dans la salle du trône.

\- Un danseur d'eau doit toujours anticiper des choses.

\- Comme quoi ?

Arya le dévisagea, confuse.

\- Ça, par exemple, dit Jon avant de la soulever et de la faire tournoyer, ignorant ses protestations.

Il la reposa quand la danse prit fin, et elle retourna à sa table pour parler avec Bran. Jon s'assit sur le banc le plus proche, reprenant son souffle.

\- On profite de la fête, Ser Jon ? Votre loup géant est-il dans le coin ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il était plus grand que moi maintenant.

Jon ne vit personne au même niveau à la table, aussi baissa-t-il le regard. Et il trouva Tyrion Lannister se mettant à l'aise avec un pichet de vin.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir à ce mariage, Lord Tyrion.

Tyrion le salua de son gobelet.

\- Un Lannister se devait d'être ici. Tout est une question d'apparences, tu sais, et puisque mon estimé père ne voulait pas en faire une, j'ai été envoyé à sa place.

Tyrion prit une bouchée de quelque viande rôtie nageant dans une sauce rouge épicée.

\- Mon oncle Kevan avait beaucoup à dire à ton sujet, la plupart en très bon.

\- Vraiment ?

Jon trouva cela difficile à croire, puisque lui et Fantôme avaient fait Ser Kevan Lannister prisonnier pendant la récente bataille devant Port-Réal.

\- Je le crois, car c'est un homme bon et honnête. Pas comme mon père, qui…

Tyrion avala une longue gorgée de vin.

\- Hé bien, tu l'as rencontré !

Jon ne considérait pas que regarder Tywin déshériter ses enfants à leur propre procès fût vraiment rencontrer l'homme. Au lieu de cela, il demanda :

\- Êtes-vous l'héritier de Roc Castral à présent ?

Tyrion renifla, et un peu de vin lui ressortit du nez. Cela fut rapidement essuyé.

\- En théorie, tellement que les bannerets de mon père offrent leurs filles comme épouses potentielles ! C'est agréable de recevoir des attention si flatteuses pour changer, mais je n'espère rien de particulier. Mes beaux cousins Lancel, Tyrek et Daven visitent actuellement le Roc, et nul doute que mon père éduquera l'un d'entre eux pour en faire son héritier. Je serai toujours un outil fort utile puisque mon nom est Lannister, mais te rappelles-tu ce que je t'ai dit quand tu étais aussi saoul à Winterfell que je le suis à présent ?

Jon n'aimait pas vraiment se rappeler ce souvenir, mais il gardait bien en mémoire les paroles de Tyrion.

\- Tous les nains sont des bâtards mais tous les bâtards n'ont pas à être des nains.

\- Correct, mon gars ! Tu as fait du bon chemin. Qui t'a fait chevalier, au fait ? Notre vaillant roi ?

\- Lord Stannis, dit Jon, se demandant où Tyrion voulait en venir.

\- Tu t'es débrouillé encore mieux que je ne le pensais. Qu'a-t-il fait de tes récentes escapades au bordel ?

Tyrion cligna de l'œil.

\- Je… bégaya Jon. _Je n'aurai jamais fini d'en entendre parler, hein_? Lord Stannis m'y a envoyé !

Tyrion le dévisagea un moment, puis reposa son gobelet et se mit à glousser.

\- Il a bien dû, sinon tu ne serais plus à son service. Maintenant, excuse-moi, je dois boire un autre verre à la mémoire de mon cher frère. Si ce n'était ma gentille sœur, peut-être serait-il toujours avec nous.

# #

Jon dansait de nouveau avec Shireen. Stannis avait surveillé les partenaires de danse de sa fille de loin et les avait tous trouvés acceptables. A part Jon, elle avait dansé avec Robb Stark, Ser Rolland Storm, Ser Garlan Tyrell, et Robert lui-même, juste après qu'il eut ouvert le bal avec sa nouvelle épouse.

Une tourte au pigeon aussi longue qu'un homme venait juste d'être apportée. Robert et Margaery l'avaient taillée ensemble, leurs mains sur le manche du marteau de guerre de Robert. Des colombes blanches s'échappèrent sous les vivats de la foule, et les violonistes et les joueurs de tambour au-dessus d'eux entamèrent un nouvel air alors que Robert faisait manger à son épouse un morceau de la tourte. Stannis devait admettre que les cuisiniers avaient fait du bon travail, et la crème au citron accompagnant la tourte était fort goûteuse.

A la table composée de seigneurs du Val, Petit-Doigt faisait manger de la tourte à Lysa Arryn tout juste comme les nouveaux mariés, bien que Stannis ne crût pas que même Margaery fût capable d'imiter l'expression tout sucre sur le visage de Lysa Arryn tandis qu'elle regardait Petit-Doigt comme s'il était le seul homme dans le royaume. Bien que Stannis n'eût rien dit à Stark de toute la soirée au-delà des salutations polies que l'on attendait d'eux, il avait pensé à lui presque sans arrêt. L'obstination de Stark à ne pas parler à Jon de sa mère l'irritait toujours, mais plus il considérait l'information que Lord Arryn avait dîné avec Petit-Doigt et Dame Lysa juste avant sa maladie et sa mort, plus il avait de question. La Dame des Eyriés détestait-elle tant son mari qu'elle l'avait fait empoisonner ? Petit-Doigt était-il assez sournois pour assassiner l'homme qui l'avait amené à la Cour ?

 _Et dire que j'étais sur le point d'accueillir le petit_ _Robert Arryn_ _sur_ _Peyredragon._ _Je suis heureux de ne pas avoir été traîné dans les affaires de cette heureuse famille, bien que peut-être_ _Lord Arryn_ _ait voulu envoyer son fils loin de son_ _épouse_ _et_ _Petit-Doigt_ _et se soit montré trop fier pour l'admettre._

Stannis finit sa tourte, décidant d'aller se dérouiller les jambes. Selyse avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de lui demander de la faire danser, aussi avait-elle quitté sa place à côté de lui pour danser avec son frère Ser Imry et parler avec ses cousines Dames Melessa Tarly et Rhea Haute-Tour.

 _La Maison_ _Florent_ _n'a pas de si mauvaises_ _connections,_ _bien qu'il aurait été mieux d'avoir un lien existant avec mon_ _épouse._ _Peut-être que si notre_ _mariage_ _n'avait pas été un tel désastre…_

Un homme aux cheveux sombres vêtu d'une éclatante tunique de soie orange fit signe à Stannis depuis une table proche.

\- Lord Stannis ! Étant l'un des hôtes de cette fête, êtes-vous responsable du choix des vins ?

Stannis baissa les yeux vers le prince Oberyn Martell, qui avait sur les genoux une femme dont la robe ne laissait rien à l'imagination. _Ah,_ _cela doit être sa compagne, la_ _mère_ _de quatre de ses huit filles bâtardes._ _S'il continue comme ça, il rivalisera avec_ _Robert_ _pour le nombre de bâtards engendrés._

\- Prince Oberyn.

\- Aucun homme de goût ne laisserait du vin doré de La Treille être servi à un festin. Les Tyrell doivent être coupables. Mais enfin, votre peu de goût pour le vin a d'autres bénéfices.

\- Oh ?

Stannis se gratta la barbe, cherchant une bonne ouverture pour se sortir de là.

\- Tywin Lannister a tenté de vous accuser d'être ivre quand vous avez vu Jaime et Cersei en train de baiser, mais votre sobriété notoire a rendu son accusation infondée.

\- De s'embrasser, insista Stannis. Je les ai vus s'embrasser.

Oberyn leva les mains.

\- Hé bien, vous savez comment les histoires peuvent être embellies quand elles voyagent de la Cour de Port-Réal jusqu'aux déserts de Dorne !

Il offrit à sa maîtresse une bouchée de tourte au pigeon.

 _Quelle est cette habitude qu'ont les hommes de nourrir leurs femmes comme des idiots éperdus d'amour ?_

\- Je ne me préoccupe guère de Sa Grâce, mais je le crédite bien volontiers pour avoir humilié Tywin Lannister sur le champ de bataille. Je vous admire également.

\- Qu'ai-je fait ?

\- Humble, maintenant ? J'ai toujours pensé que l'orgueil était l'un des traits caractéristiques des Baratheon. C'est à cause de vous que le tout-puissant Seigneur de Lannister a été forcé de voir ses enfants pour ce qu'ils étaient vraiment. Il s'est vu dénier le plaisir de voir son fils chéri devenir le prochain Seigneur de Roc Castral, tout comme je me suis vu refuser la joie de voir ma sœur régner en tant que reine légitime jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure de causes naturelles. A Tywin Lannister !

Oberyn et sa maîtresse levèrent leurs gobelets pour porter un toast, les avalant d'un trait.

Stannis concentra son attention on Jon et Shireen. Elle souriait en se laissant tournoyer d'un côté et de l'autre. Malheureusement, Oberyn suivit le regard de Stannis et offrit sa propre analyse de la situation :

\- Ah, les jeunes amours.

\- Pardon ? dit sèchement Stannis.

\- Mais bon, c'est vous qui êtes supposé coucher avec lui.

\- Attendez une minute, fichu…

Stannis serra les poings, souhaitant connaître un terme assez moqueur pour décrire la Vipère Rouge. Et qu'il puisse suivre l'exemple de Robert et flanquer son poing dans le visage d'un homme sans qu'il y eût la moindre répercussion.

Oberyn rejeta la tête en arrière pour rire, sa maîtresse se joignant à lui.

\- Je plaisante, Lord Stannis, je plaisante ! L'expression de votre visage était sans prix, cependant. Même s'il manque totalement sa cible, Petit-Doigt a inventé quelques histoires divertissantes récemment.

\- Tu devrais t'excuser, Oberyn, dit sa compagne, touchant doucement le bras d'Oberyn et jetant un regard inquiet à Stannis.

 _Non seulement je suis moqué par un prince dornien, je dois l'être aussi par sa putain._

\- Vraiment, Lord Stannis, je ne fais que plaisanter. Vous autres Oragiens êtes trop raides et stoïques pour votre propre bien. Je verrai à ce que quelques tonneaux du meilleur vin de Dorne soient livrés à Accalmie d'ici une quinzaine.

Stannis s'éloigna du duo, cherchant désespérément une personne sensée dans la salle à qui parler. La peste fût de Ser Davos et de son désir de passer du temps avec sa femme et ses enfants à Cap Colère.

La voix de Robert appela tout le monde dans la salle du trône :

\- Le coucher ! En tant que roi je déclare qu'il est grand temps de procéder au coucher ! Bon, où est mon épouse ?

# #

Jon avait dansé les deux dernières danses avec Shireen. Lord Stannis ne devrait pas me trouver en défaut aujourd'hui. Shireen s'est bien amusée. Elle avait goûté des douceurs telles que du cygne rôti et du vivaneau frais au safran, des plats pour lesquels Stannis ne gâcherait jamais d'argent. Bien que quelques dames aient regardé d'un air méfiant Shireen et sa joue grise, elle ressemblait tant au roi qu'elles avaient considéré dans leur intérêt de se montrer polies avec elle. Ser Garlan Tyrell avait été assez galant pour lui demander une danse et Jon avait hoché la tête pour indiquer que c'était parfait.

En dépit de tous ses doutes, Robb ne manquait pas de partenaires de danse. Toutes les filles du Nord présentes semblaient l'avoir trouvé. La dernière fois que Jon avait vu Robb, il se trouvait à danser avec la reine Margaery, une expression ravie sur son visage. La robe de velours vert de la nouvelle reine qui découvrait ses épaules et le haut de sa poitrine y contribuait certainement.

\- Tu crois que Père laissera Dale jouer à nouveau de son flageolet à Accalmie ?

Shireen plaça sa main droite sur la gauche de Jon, suivant ses pas dans la danse.

\- Si toi et Ser Davos le lui suggérez, je doute qu'il te dise non.

\- Père est-il un bon professeur ?

\- Pourquoi demandes-tu ?

Jon leva la main de Shireen au-dessus de sa tête et la fit tournoyer. Shireen reprit la parole quand elle eut retrouvé son souffle.

\- Il t'a appris comment gérer Peyredragon et Accalmie, et maintenant que je dois moi aussi apprendre ce que cela recouvre d'être la Dame d'Accalmie, je veux savoir à quoi m'attendre.

Avant que Jon ne pût répondre, il sentit soudain une rage incontrôlable monter en lui. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse alors qu'il se préparait à ouvrir les mâchoires et enfoncer ses dents dans une chair molle, pour empêcher ce mauvais homme de faire du mal à un membre de sa meute. Jon cessa immédiatement de danser et saisit la main de Shireen d'un geste protecteur, la tirant vers lui. Il savait instinctivement que quelque chose allait très, très mal Pendant une seconde le reste de la Cour continua à manger, boire et être joyeux, le roi réclamant que le coucher commençât – jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement perçant traversât le hall alors que la bouche de Jon s'emplissait du goût du sang.

# #

Stannis vit un éclair de fourrure blanche foncer à travers le hall alors qu'un cri affreux figeait sur place tous les noceurs et leur faisait tourner la tête vers la source du bruit. Le hurlement se changea en une série de cris perçants, auxquels se joignirent bientôt des appels à "Votre Grâce !" La fourrure blanche s'était rematérialisée à côté Ser Jon et même de loin Stannis pouvait voir que le museau de Fantôme était entièrement rouge. Si quiconque devait perturber le coucher de Robert, c'était moi. Robert avait l'air totalement ahuri, et avec deux membres de la Garde Royale à ses côtés il fendit la foule à l'extrémité de la salle du trône où un certain nombre de gens s'étaient rassemblés.

\- Laissez cet home parler ! cria une voix.

Stannis la reconnut immédiatement et bouscula la foule. Quand il arriva sur place, la cause du museau rouge de Fantôme devint tout de suite très claire.

Un chevalier dont Stannis se rappelait vaguement l'avoir vue n compagnie de Petit-Doigt gisait sur le sol en se tordant, gémissant de douleur alors qu'il tentait d'arrêter le sang s'écoulant de l'endroit où son bras droit s'était trouvé. Le bras en question se trouvait à côté de lui, une longue dague dans son poing. Robb Stark était allongé sur le flanc, ses paupières papillotant alors que du sang dégoulinait d'une entaille qui s'étirait de son menton à son oreille droite. Excepté qu'il n'y avait plus d'oreille. La reine Margaery était agenouillée entre eux, sanglotant hystériquement.

\- Ser Lothor Brune ! s'écria de nouveau Petit-Doigt, s'adressant au manchot de fraîche date sur le sol. Que signifie tout ceci ?

\- Robb Stark. Embrassé la reine. Essayait de…

Chaque respiration de Ser Lothor sortait avec difficulté, et d'après l'expérience de Stannis sur le champ de bataille, il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le malheureux chevalier perdît connaissance suite à l'hémorragie. Ou mourût sur place.

\- Ser Lothor, continuez ! Je vous l'ordonne ! pressa Petit-Doigt.

\- Essayait de forcer la reine… J'ai la preuve. Des lettres…

Les yeux de Ser Lothor roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il fit silence.

\- Non ! sanglota Margaery. Je dansais avec Robb Stark, et il voulait me souhaiter bonne chance. Il m'a juste embrassée pour…

Petit-Doigt l'interrompit.

\- Votre Grâce, cela reste une sérieuse transgression.

\- Mais alors cet homme - Margaery désigna Ser Lothor d'un bras tremblant – ce vil personnage a surgi derrière Robb et tenté de lui trancher la gorge !

Ser Loras se trouva aux côtés de sa sœur sans languir, et elle s'évanouit promptement dans ses bras.

\- Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, Baelish ? exigea Robert. Ma reine ? Robb Stark ? Où était ma Garde Royale ? Ned, viens ici tout de suite !

Alors que Stark se trouvait déjà à, sans voix, ce fut son épouse qui laissa échapper un cri déchirant tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait et prenait son premier-né dans ses bras, ses jupes tournoyant autour d'elle.

\- Votre Grâce, commença Petit-Doigt, jetant un regard à Catelyn Stark.

Stannis n'apprécia pas ce regard.

\- Il apparaît que le brave Ser Lothor a sauvé la reine d'attentions indésirables. Bien que ses dernières paroles suggèrent que ces avances aient peu ne pas être si indésirables après tout.

Un petit rouleau de parchemin se trouvait sous la ceinture de Ser Lothor. Petit-Doigt le dégagea et se mit à lire une correspondance entre Margaery et Robb. Comme un acteur récitant les répliques d'un rôle pour lequel il était né, il relata l'histoire familière d'une jeune pucelle forcée d'épouser un étranger plus vieux, gros et laid. Vers qui d'autre se tourner ? Eh bien, un jeune homme avenant de son âge, bien sûr ! La cour était suspendue à ce récit, et en dépit du sang qui faisait une tache imprévue sur le mariage, tous les regards étaient Petit-Doigt.

Stannis essaya de tout comprendre. Certainement la nouvelle reine et l'héritier de Winterfell ne seraient pas si stupides, étant donné ce qui venait d'arriver à Cersei et Jaime Lannister.

 _Tout ceci est l'_ _œ_ _uvre de_ _Petit-Doigt,_ _c'est obligé. Il était de façon fort commode sur la scène du crime et avait un complice pour faire le sale boulot à sa place._

Ser Lothor ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un loup géant l'attaquât, cependant, mais il avait eu le temps de réciter les lignes qu'on lui avait fait apprendre. Stannis trouvait difficile à croire que Margaery eût mis ses sentiments les plus profonds par écrit, encore plus qu'elle les eût envoyés à un inconnu ! Et la poésie que cette fille pouvait citer ! Les réponses de Robb paraissaient malheureusement très crédibles – au début elles étaient confuses mais ensuite elles se faisaient réconfortantes.

\- Rejoignez-moi dans le bois des dieux avant l'aube de mon mariage, et avant que je devienne vraiment une épouse, embrassez-moi une fois pour prouver votre amour, finit de lire Petit-Doigt avec emphase.

Des murmures se répandirent à travers la salle du trône comme du feu sauvage, et Stannis attendit que les arguments et les accusations se missent à pleuvoir :

\- Ma fille est pucelle, je le jure devant les Sept !

\- Ned, qu'est-ce que ton fils a fait, bordel ?

\- Honte sur les pécheurs !

 _Ce n'est pas censé arriver. Les Baratheon et les Tyrell n'ont aucune raison de s'entretuer et qui se soucie que Margaery soit vraiment pucelle tant qu'elle donne le jour à un enfant aux cheveux noirs ? Allez, bande d'idiots, pensez avec logique ! N'avalez pas tout ce que Petit-Doigt a dit !_

Mais ils l'avaient avalé quand même.

Il y avait autant d'invités se pressant autour de la scène que d'autres qui fuyaient la salle du trône. La Garde Royale avait tiré l'épée, essayant de restaurer l'ordre et de maintenir un espace libre autour du roi et de la reine.

\- Mère…

Les gémissements de Robb étaient parmi les sons les plus pitoyables que Stannis eût entendus depuis longtemps. Catelyn Stark tenait la tête de son fils sur ses genoux, étanchant le flot de sang là où s'était trouvé l'oreille de Robb avec sa robe. La reine Margaery s'était remise de son évanouissement, bien qu'après avoir tenté de se relever, elle se fût de nouveau effondrée dans les bras de Ser Loras et sanglota encore et encore. Personne ne pleurait Ser Lothor, et lui et son bras tranché et sa dague gisaient dans une mare de sang. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et fixes, regardant le néant. Stannis jeta un regard vers Jon, dont le visage était presque aussi blanc que son loup géant. Une de ses mains serrait celle de Shireen, l'autre était enfoncée dans la fourrure de Fantôme. Personne ne semblait prêter aucune attention au loup, tout leur esprit étant concentré sur Petit-Doigt et le répugnant ton de triomphe dans sa voix.

 _J'ai passé tout ces temps à investiguer les affaires financières de Petit-Doigt, et pour quoi ? Qui va se soucier de la façon dont il a amassé sa fortune quand l'honneur de la reine est mis en question, Robb Stark saigne par terre et un chevalier s'est fait arracher le bras avant de pouvoir agir plus avant ?_

Sa performance terminée, Petit-Doigt se tint près du roi, les bras croisés et un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Je ne peux pas le laisser s'en tirer. Il a dû planifier tout ceci pour ruiner les Stark et humilier les Tyrell à cause de quelque rancune tenace.

\- Votre Grâce ! cria Stannis à pleine voix.

Robert parut soulagé d'entendre sa voix.

\- Stannis, dis-moi que tu as quelque chose de raisonnable à raconter !

 _Petit-Doigt_ _doit être discrédité avant que ses mensonges ne soient acceptés pour la vérité. Et avant qu'il ne soit vu comme un héros_.

Une idée risquée venait juste de pointer dans l'esprit de Stannis et s'il la jouait correctement… Il détestait absolument faire quoi que ce fût sans préparation préalable, mais si Robert avait survécu toutes ces années en faisant précisément cela, peut-être que les choses pourraient tourner en sa faveur. Stannis prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je crois Lord Baelish.

Robert le regarda bouche bée comme s'il était devenu fou, tout comme quiconque avait gagné la moindre once de respect de la part de Stannis. Ned Stark, Lord Estermont, Ser Barristan… il évita soigneusement de regarder Jon ou le loup géant.

Stannis poursuivit.

\- Cette affaire requiert de plus amples investigations. Prenez des précautions et enfermez Robb Stark dans les geôles noires pour une nuit, et faites examiner la reine Margaery par une septa pour vérifier si elle demeure ou non pucelle.

\- Merci, Lord Stannis, dit Petit-Doigt. Nous pouvons toujours compter sur vous pour penser logiquement dans une situation chaotique.

Stannis lui sourit, et il se demanda si le sourire paraissait aussi révoltant qu'il le ressentait. _Ah,_ _donc vous essayez de me flatter. Voyons ce que vous pensez de ma logique._

\- Votre Grâce, avant que nous faisions autre chose, je me demandais si je pouvais poser une question à Lord Baelish ? _Fais-moi confiance sur ce coup,_ _Robert._

\- Je vous en prie, Lord Stannis, dit Robert, le considérant toujours bouche bée.

Petit-Doigt haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Que désirez-vous savoir, Lord Stannis ? Comment je suis entré en possession des lettres ? Eh bien, c'était…

\- Vous vous trouviez dans la Forteresse Rouge le jour où Lord Arryn est décédé, n'est-ce pas ?

Petit-Doigt cilla.

\- En effet. Ce fut une grande tragédie, mais à son âge la mort peut souvent arriver assez soudainement. Des hommes s'endorment dans leur lit et ne se réveillent jamais au matin suivant.

\- Vous et Dame Arryn avez partagé votre repas du soir avec Lord Arryn juste avant qu'il ne tombe malade et meure. Je le tiens pour un fait, et je voudrais que vous le confirmiez.

\- Je ne le nierai pas. Je suis un bon ami de Dame Lysa depuis l'enfance. C'est elle qui m'a présenté à feu notre estimé Seigneur Main.

\- Savez-vous ce qu'il comptait faire ? demanda Stannis.

\- Faire ?

Un pli apparut entre les sourcils de Petit-Doigt.

\- Feu notre estimé Seigneur Main comptait révéler au roi Robert l'inceste de la reine Cersei et de Ser Jaime. Il comptait aussi envoyer son fils Robert à Peyredragon pour être éduqué par mes soins.

\- Comme c'est intéressant. Mais mon seigneur, qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec…

\- Répondez juste à la question.

\- Je n'étais conscient d'aucun de ces faits. Dame Lysa m'a amené à croire qu'elle sauvait le jeune Robert d'une éducation avec Lord Tywin, car elle ne pouvait supporter d'envoyer le pauvre garçon chez les meurtriers de son père !

\- Des seigneurs tels que Lord Walder Frey du Gué étaient au courant de l'endroit où Lord Arryn comptait envoyer son fils unique et héritier. Étiez-vous vraiment ignorant de ce fait, étant donné combien vous étiez bon ami avec Dame Arryn ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais son confident.

Petit-Doigt haussa de nouveau les épaules, toujours calme.

\- Non effet, concéda Stannis. Mais vous êtes son époux à présent, et n'avons-nous pas tout juste entendu le Grand Septon prêcher qu'un mari et une épouse sont un de corps et d'esprit ? Si elle vous a forcé à l'épouser, un homme qui n'aurait pas plus d'un sou de cuivre à son nom si ce n'était pour ses bordels, elle devait avoir une grande affection et confiance en vous.

\- Où allez-vous avec cette ligne de raisonnement, Lord Stannis ? Mon récent mariage n'a rien à voir avec la trahison de Robb Stark.

Petit-Doigt laissa échapper un long soupir, apparemment ennuyé.

\- Je suis d'accord, opina Stannis.

\- Alors laissez…

\- Mais votre mariage a tout à voir avec la mort de Jon Arryn, Seigneur des Eyriés et Main du Roi.

Cette phrase-là changea brutalement l'atmosphère dans la salle. Tous les murmures cessèrent, et aucun invité ne fit un geste en direction des portes. Petit-Doigt le dévisagea et il y avait à présent un soupçon de peur dans son regard.

\- Lysa Arryn s'enfonce lentement dans la folie depuis des années. Toute la Cour le sait, et Lord Arryn s'inquiétait qu'elle fût un danger pour son fils. Il s'est arrangé avec moi pour que le garçon fût éduqué à Peyredragon, où espérait-il le garçon grandirait pour devenir un homme convenable loin des griffes étouffantes de sa mère. Dame Arryn était hystérique lorsqu'elle a appris ce plan, considérant son mari comme cruel et dénué de sentiments. Vers qui d'autre pouvait-elle se tourner ? Sa sœur, qui a un mariage heureux et cinq enfants en bonne santé avec Lord Stark ? Non. Mais un vieil ami d'enfance était à disposition. Dites-moi, Baelish, que lui avez-vous dit lorsqu'elle est venue pleurer auprès de vous ? Avez-vous promis de vous débarrasser pour elle de son odieux époux ?

\- Arrêtez. Vos paroles sont pure spéculation !

\- Peut-être, mais ils sont des plus sensés, n'est-ce pas, Votre Grâce ? Mes seigneurs ?

Stannis fit signe à chacun dans la salle du trône, allant de long en large et faisant de grands gestes. Il décida à présent de regarder Jon, dont le visage se fendait lentement d'un large sourire.

\- Une fois Lord Arryn hors du chemin qu'est-ce qui pouvait empêcher Dame Arryn d'épouser Lord Baelish comme elle l'avait toujours voulu ? Et quelle histoire ! Un garçon pauvre des Doigts s'élevant pour devenir le consort de la Dame des Eyriés ! Aucun enfant de lui ne pourrait régner, bien sûr, mais le nouveau seigneur est assez jeune pour être modelé comme quiconque le désire, et il serait absurdement aisé d'en faire une marionnette.

\- Quelqu'un ici accorde-t-il le moindre crédit aux présomptions de Lord Stannis ? voulut savoir Petit-Doigt.

\- Petyr !

En un rien de temps, Lysa Arryn s'était attachée à son mari, une expression meurtrière dans le regard.

\- C'est vous qui êtes fou, Lord Stannis ! C'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas envoyer mon précieux garçon, mon seul petit, dans votre misérable îlot minuscule !

\- Je ne suis plus le Seigneur de Peyredragon, ma dame, mais d'Accalmie.

Stannis ignora le reste de ses paroles.

\- Je dois admettre, Baelish, dit Tyrion Lannister, se dandinant depuis sa table avec un gobelet de vin à la main, que vous aviez le meilleur mobile pour tuer Lord Arryn. Hé quoi, vous êtes à présent le Seigneur de l'Eyrié en tout sauf en titre !

\- Vos traîtres de frère et sœur l'ont tué ! Voilà pourquoi il est mort !

Tyrion vida son gobelet et s'essuya la bouche sur sa manche. Ses yeux fièrent vers un pichet de rouge de La Treille sur une table derrière lui, mais il parut y renoncer.

\- C'est une bonne hypothèse, mes seigneurs, mais réfléchissez-y : si mon cher frère et ma tendre sœur savaient que Lord Arryn allait les dénoncer, sans doute auraient-ils su que Lord Stannis était son complice et l'auraient-ils assassiné en même temps ?

 _Je reçois mon premier soutien, et c'est d'un_ _Lannister._ _Je vais l'accepter, car les_ _Lannister_ _n'ont aucune affection pour moi ni_ _Robert._

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, mon seigneur, ajouta Tyrion en inclinant la tête.

\- Je ne le suis point , Lord Tyrion, puisque je suis toujours parmi les vivants.

Stannis sourit de nouveau, se sentant plein d'énergie.

 _Est-ce cela que_ _Robert_ _ressent quand il mène une charge au combat ? Es-tu fier que je suive tes pas pour une fois, grand_ _frère?_ _Je peux ajouter l'impétuosité à la courte liste de choses que nous avons en commun._

Personne ne l'avait contredit jusque-là. Oui, ses mots étaient pure spéculation, mais ils étaient une spéculation raisonnable, et l'instinct de Stannis lui disait qu'il avait raison. Au contraire de lorsqu'il avait accusé les Lannister de trahison, Petit-Doigt n'avait aucune armée à ses ordres. Oh, Lysa Arryn avait une armée, mais les seigneurs du Val n'avaient aucune affection pour le compteur de pièces visqueux qui était monté plus haut que sa place. Ils n'écarteraient pas de si sérieuses accusations. De même, si Petit-Doigt pouvait s'extirper d'une accusation de meurtre, il y avait assez de preuves concrètes dans les registres de la Couronne pour le faire décapiter pour usure – ou envoyer se geler sur le Mur si Robert se sentait d'humeur particulièrement pitoyable.

\- Petyr Baelish, au nom du roi je vous arrête pour le meurtre de Jon Arryn, Seigneur des Eyriés, Gouverneur de l'Est et Main du Roi.

* * *

Notes:

1\. _Elle ne s'était jamais soucié d'avoir l'air jolie même lorsqu'elle était cette stupide_ _Arya Stark._ _Seul son_ _père_ _l'avait jamais appelée ainsi_ _._ _Lui et_ _Jon Snow,_ _parfois_ _._ _Sa_ _mère_ _avait l'habitude de dire qu'elle pourrait être jolie si elle voulait juste laver ses cheveux et prendre plus de soin de ses robes, comme sa sœur le faisait._

Arya Stark, A Dance with Dragons, "The Blind Girl"

Je trouve à la fois désespérant et rassurant que Ned et Jon aient été les seuls à dire à Arya qu'elle était jolie, probablement parce qu'ils étaient capables de voir au-delà de ses défauts apparents (comme des robes et des cheveux sales) et à l'aimer pour qui elle était. Cela a constitué mon inspiration pour la relation de Stannis et Jon avec Shireen. Ils savent tous les deux que Shireen n'est pas physiquement belle, mais ils la qualifient quand même de jolie pour son caractère.

2\. _Si tu devais tomber dans les bras d'une femme, mon fils, pourquoi cela ne pouvait-il être dans ceux de_ _Margaery Tyrell ?_

Catelyn Stark, A Storm of Swords, Catelyn II

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de jouer avec la citation de Catelyn dans cette histoire. Petit-Doigt a comploté tout du long dans le canon pour ruiner les Stark, depuis avoir demandé à Lysa d'écrire la lettre avertissant Catelyn que les Lannister avaient tué jusqu'à trahir Ned et possiblement murmurer à Joffrey de réclamer la tête de Ned. Ned dans cette histoire n'est pas tombé dans les mêmes pièges, aussi je n'ai pas trouvé aberrant que Petit-Doigt s'en prenne aux Stark d'une autre façon, surtout en proférant des mensonges au sujet de la vertu de Catelyn en essayant de faire éliminer Robb Stark d'une façon pour laquelle il pourrait être remercié.


	6. le Rasoir d'Occam I

Où l'on découvre que même Stannis Baratheon peut avoir peur.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Le Rasoir d'Occam, première partie**

 _Quand deux théories concurrentes font exactement les mêmes prévisions, la plus simple est la meilleure._

 _Principe du Rasoir d'Occam_

Jon se rappela avoir regardé Lysa Arryn crier à tout rompre quand le roi Robert avait fait signe à sa Garde Royale de s'emparer du Maître de la Monnaie. Ser Barristan avait fait de son mieux pour l'écarter doucement de son époux, mais elle avait continué à marteler de ses poings la poitrine armurée du Lord Commandant quand même :

\- Mon époux est innocent de tout crime ! C'est le fils de Cat qui est en faute ici ! Il a joué avec l'affection de la reine comme Cat avec celle de Petyr !

\- Mon amour, du calme, dit Petit-Doigt, tâchant de l'apaiser. L'hystérie ne vous sied pas. Je ne serai pas jugé coupable du meurtre de Lord Arryn parce que je ne l'ai pas commis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Petyr, Petyr, bien sûr que tu ne l'a pas fait ! Eh bien…

\- N'en dites pas plus. Vous serez bien assez tôt de retour dans mes bras.

Jon aurait pensé que les adieux de Lysa Arryn et Petit-Doigt étaient joués si la Dame des Eyriés n'avait pas été si frénétique et n'avait commencé à s'arracher les cheveux. Peut-être était-elle aussi folle que Stannis l'affirmait.

Mais avec Petit-Doigt derrière les barreaux, il y a aussi Robb.

Jon avait été tenté de courir au côté de Robb depuis que Fantôme était apparu, le museau rouge de sang – mais cela l'aurait amené à négliger son devoir de garder Shireen. Il pouvait encore ressentir toute les rage de Fantôme mais aussi sa satisfaction d'avoir empêché une tentative d'assassinat. Le bras de Ser Lothor avait craqué entre ses mâchoires comme un brin d'herbe et bien que le couteau du chevalier eût quand même réussi à trancher l'oreille de Robb, il avait heureusement manqué son cou. Père avait traîné un maistre sur place pour suturer et bander les blessures de Robb avant d'annoncer qu'il emmènerait personnellement son fils aux geôles noires. Pendant ce temps, Ser Loras Tyrell portait sa sœur bouleversée dans ses appartements, une septa les suivant avec tous les Tyrell présents dans la pièce.

Et ce fut ainsi que la fête de mariage avait pris fin. Pas de coucher, deux arrestations et un mort.

Jon était à présent assis dans son lit, ayant abandonné toute idée de sommeil pour la seconde nuit d'affilée. Il ne savait ce qu'il pouvait faire, et n'était pas certain d'avoir le pouvoir d'accomplir quoi que ce fût pour aider Robb. Jon secoua la tête, se demandant comment il avait pu être assez stupide pour manquer les commentaires de Robb au sujet de la beauté de Margaery et les observations d'Arya sur le fait que Robb avait posé des questions sur elle.

 _Je pense aussi que_ _Margaery_ _est jolie, mais je n'irais jamais l'embrasser ou lui écrire des lettres !_

Jon voulait croire que toutes les lettres que Petit-Doigt avait lues étaient fausses, mais les mots que Robb avait supposément écrits ressemblaient tant à son frère qu'il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il les eût vraiment rédigés.

Jon se leva, ceignant Fracas. S'il ne dormait pas, il soupçonnait que quelqu'un d'autre veillait aussi.

 _Merci à tous les dieux que_ _Stannis_ _ait eu le dernier mot et qu'il ait détourné l'attention de la foule vers_ _Petit-Doigt_ _au lieu de R_ _obb_ _et_ _Margaery._ _Quelle façon de flatter un homme et de lui donner une fausse impression de sécurité avant de se retourner contre lui._

Jon se dirigea vers les appartements de Stannis, passa devant un garde et frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit immédiatement.

# #

Stannis fut satisfait de voir Jon à sa porte à une telle heure. Le loup géant se trouvait à ses côtés, comme toujours, bien que tout le sang eût été sagement lavé de sa fourrure blanche. C'était un large euphémise que de dire que le mariage ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu, bien qu'il eût été capable de le récupérer un peu.

\- Ser Jon. J'allais justement venir vous chercher.

\- Vraiment, mon seigneur ?

Jon ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Je vais parler à ton frère Robb dans les geôles noires. Je compte aller au fond de ce qui s'est passé entre lui et Margaery Tyrell, et si on en vient à un procès, j'ai besoin de savoir à quoi nous avons affaire. Tu vas m'accompagner.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Jon assez bêtement.

\- Parce que tu es son frère et qu'il t'aime.

Cela, Stannis le trouvait évident, autant que l'affection entre Robert et Ned.

\- Moi-même je suis un étranger à qui Robb n'a jamais parler. Il sera plus incliner à causer et dire la vérité si tu es présent.

\- Vous êtes aussi intimidant, marmonna Jon entre ses dents.

\- Qu'as-tu dit ?

Jon croisa son regard.

\- Vous pouvez être assez intimidant, mon seigneur. Je ne considérerais pas cela comme une mauvaise chose.

\- J'admets qu'il existe une certaine familiarité entre nous, Ser Jon, mais rappelez-vous de penser avant de parler.

\- Bien sûr. Mais je parie que vous apprécieriez de savoir comment d'autres hommes vous perçoivent, au lieu de mon tact de tous les jours.

Stannis dévisagea Jon, surpris par son audace. La seule personne à lui avoir jamais parlé d'une telle manière était Ser Davos, bien que Davos eût toujours de bonnes intentions.

 _Jon_ _aussi. Je dois m'habituer à cela_ _._

Il croisa les bras.

\- Est-ce que je t'intimide ?

Jon se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard.

\- Parfois.

\- Bien.

Stannis voulait que ses chevaliers – et la plupart des gens, en fait – le craignent, car cela indiquait qu'ils reconnaissaient sa position et le respectaient. Mais Stannis ne voulait pas que cette peur les empêchât de lui faire confiance ou de s'ouvrir à lui.

 _Il semble que j'aie réussi avec_ _Jon_.

Il saisit une lampe et fit signe à Jon de le suivre. Le château était loin d'être désert à cette heure, les serviteurs s'activant pour nettoyer les restes des festivités et des gardes traînant ici et là, surveillant leurs seigneurs et dames.

\- Robb est innocent, dit finalement Jon.

\- Je sais que tu veux le croire.

\- Il a clairement été piégé et presque tué ! Comment pouvez-vous penser autrement ?

\- Le royaume est plein de gens bien qui font de mauvaises choses.

Stannis tourna la tête, remarquant que Jon paraissait perturbé.

\- Je ne crois et n'ai jamais cru le spectacle de Petit-Doigt, et je ne veux aucun mal à Robb. En fait, je ne crois pas que ton frère ait fait quelque chose à part boire trop de vin et laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. Mais la justice devrait être aveugle.

\- Même pour ceux que nous aimons ? rétorqua Jon. Si Robb avait été pris physiquement entre les jambes de Margaery dans le propre lit du roi, je ferais encore tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour m'assurer qu'il garde sa tête.

\- En théorie, oui.

 _Mais en pratique cela ne fonctionne pas toujours de cette façon. J'ai choisi Robert plutôt que le roi Aerys. Ce fut l'une des décisions les plus difficiles de ma vie, choisir entre mon frère et mon roi, et je ne me suis réconcilié avec que parce que le roi Aerys était coupable de trahisons bien pires que celles de Robert._

\- Alors cela veut dire que vous avez choisi l'amour plutôt que la justice avant.

Stannis fronça les sourcils. Jon simplifiait exagérément le sujet. Si seulement la vie réelle était aussi simple que les lois écrites par les hommes pour la gouverner.

\- Oui. Mais n'ose pas croire que je fais les choses uniquement par amour.

Jon se tut après cela, et Stannis garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignissent les entrailles du château où l'on conversait les crânes de dragons. Les donjons se trouvaient à ce niveau, bien que les geôles noires eussent été construites plus bas, et quoi de mieux pour s'assurer que la lumière des Sept n'atteignait jamais les pires des pécheurs.

Stannis se tourna vers Jon.

\- Regrettes-tu la mort de Ser Lothor ?

\- Devrais-je ?

\- Ton loup l'a tué, aussi je m'attends à ce que tu aies une opinion quoi qu'il arrive.

Stannis voulait demander à Jon combien il en savait sur l'attaque à l'avance, tout comme il avait su que les Stark étaient arrivés à la Forteresse Rouge avant que le reste du château en fût conscient.

 _Peux-tu lire l'esprit de ton loup ? Ou est-il simplement bien dressé ?_

Les mêmes contes pour enfants qui parlaient des Marcheurs Blancs mentionnaient aussi des araignées de glace et des change-peaux – des hommes qui pouvaient voir par les yeux d'animaux et les contrôler. Ned Stark avait confirmé que les Marcheurs Blancs existaient, ce qui amenait Stannis à croire que les deux autres devaient être réels, aussi fantastiques qu'ils parussent. Jon fronça les sourcils et Stannis attendit sa réponse.

\- Non. Je ne regrette pas du tout les actions de Fantôme. Ser Lothor tentait de tuer mon frère pour des raisons égoïstes, et il méritait ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- Je suis dans le même état d'esprit.

\- Je ne crois pas que j'aurai des cauchemars à son sujet.

# #

Jon, Fantôme et Stannis trouvèrent Robb assis contre le mur d'une des geôles noires, la tête penchée, l'attitude défaite. Il couvrit ses yeux d'une main à la soudaine lueur de la lampe en grognant.

\- Père, mère, est-ce encore vous ? Vous devez sortir Vent Gris des chenils. Il devient fou et même Eté ne peut le contrôler. Peut-être que Fantôme…

\- Robb Stark, dit Stannis

Robb sut instantanément que la voix de Stannis n'était pas celle de son père, encore moins de sa mère. Il écarta ses mains et tenta de se lever, mais glissa sur la paille qui couvrait le sol de sa cellule. Les chaînes autour de ses poignets n'aidaient pas son équilibre non plus. Robb parut soulagé de voir Jon et Fantôme, bien qu'il ne sût pas quoi faire de Stannis.

\- J'ai fait un tel bazar, Jon. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose que des excuses rapides et un sermon de Père vont résoudre, comme la fois où Theon et moi avions accidentellement fait tomber Vieille Nan dans les escaliers alors que nous tenions un duel pour rire.

Jon allait dire quelque chose pour apaiser l'humeur de Robb, mais Stannis intervint en premier.

\- Vos transgressions passées sont sans importance, et l'apitoiement sur soi-même ne va à personne.

Robb considéra Stannis avec méfiance.

\- Cherchez-vous à me condamner, Lord Stannis ?

\- Je m'intéresse à la vérité, Robb Stark. Je ne cherche rien sinon à amener la justice aux coupables.

\- Croyez-vous que je sois coupable ?

\- Lord Stannis… commença Jon, sachant que Robb n'avait probablement aucune envie de débattre de la justice.

Stannis, cependant, l'interrompit avant qu'il pût en dire plus.

\- Tenez votre langue, Ser Jon.

 _D'accord, faites comme vous voulez_ _, mon seigneu_ r. La patience de Stannis semblait inexistante, non que Jon le blâmât pour cela.

\- Avez-vous embrassé la reine Margaery ? Elle l'a admit, comme Ser Lothor avant qu'il ne meure.

Robb baissa la tête.

\- Oui, je l'ai vraiment embrassée.

\- Étiez-vous fou ? Ivre ? Les deux ?

\- Je ne pensais pas l'être à ce moment, mais rétrospectivement j'ai été un complet abruti. Cela m'a coûté mon oreille, et je prie les anciens dieux que cela ne me coûte pas ma tête.

Robb toucha avec hésitation le bandage où s'était trouvée son oreille droite, grognant de nouveau.

\- Les Dorniens embrassent les gens sur les lèvres en guise de salutation, et personne ne les accuse de mauvaises intentions. J'essayais juste de faire preuve de considération.

L'expression de Stannis montrait qu'il pensait que Robb avait fait preuve de tout sauf de considération.

\- Visez la joue de la dame la prochaine fois, ou sa main. Ou mieux encore, n'embrassez pas une femme du tout à moins que vous ne soyez de la famille, fiancé ou marié à elle.

Robb émit un rire fatigué et Jon ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Cela n'a rien de drôle, garçons ! Je pensais que Ned Stark vous avait élevés mieux que ça, au vu de ses propres histoires d'infidélité.

Jon tressaillit à cela. Cela faisait longtemps que Stannis ne l'avait pas qualifié de garçon. Robb semblait assez choqué que Stannis dît une telle chose au sujet de Père, mais il s'abstint sagement de répondre.

 _Probablement parce qu'il sait que_ _Stannis_ _dit vrai. Et le petit problème comme quoi_ _Stannis_ _essaye de l'aider à garder ses tête._

Au moins, c'était ce que Jon présumait, en dépit de tous les discours de Stannis sur la justice restant aveugle.

La lampe vacille, et Stannis y jeta un regard. L'huile ne durerait pas toute la nuit, aussi Stannis commença-t-il à adresser ses questions à Robb.

\- Vous allez me dire la vérité du mieux que vous le pouvez. Plus vous en dites, plus vous donnez de détails, meilleure sera votre position.

Robb hocha la tête vers Stannis, haussant les épaules et reposant les mains sur ses genoux.

\- A présent, avez-vous écrit des lettres d'amour à Margaery Tyrell ?

\- Je lui ai écrit, oui, mais pas des lettres d'amour. Au moins, je n'essayais pas de les faire paraître ainsi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle a commencé à m'envoyer des lettres d'amour, elle

Robb raconta comment une servante de Margaery lui avait glissé une lettre durant son premier jour dans la Forteresse Rouge. Margaery avait déjà envoyé des invitations à Sansa, Arya, et Dame Stark pour se joindre à elle et ses dames pour leurs travaux d'aiguille et un repas léger, aussi Robb avait présumé que la missive concernait quelque chose de similaire. La salutation en ouverture sur le plaisir de l'avoir rencontré dans la cour de la Forteresse Rouge était assez convenable, mais ensuite Robb n'avait su que faire en lisant les peurs de Margaery au sujet de son mariage avec le roi. Il avait envoyé une réponse polie par la même servante, lui apportant sa compassion mais louant le roi d'être un guerrier farouche qui saurait la protéger.

\- Après cela, une nouvelle lettre arrivait chaque jour, et j'ai répondu comme un idiot. Ses écrits devenaient plus désespérés, et je tâchais de mon mieux de la consoler. J'ai tenté de voir Margaery seule pour parler avant le mariage, mais j'ai eu autant de chance avec ça que les derniers Targaryen en ont eu pour faire éclore leurs œufs de dragons. Danser avec elle a été la première occasion de lui parler. Quand elle a dit qu'elle ne savait rien au sujet de lettres, j'ai pensé qu'elle jouait juste les timides et voulait les oublier. Aussi je l'ai emmenée à part et lui ai souhaité bonne chance, en lui posant un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Vous est-il jamais venu à l'esprit que vous étiez joué ? demanda Stannis. Ou même de brûler ces fichues lettres ?

\- Non, répondit honnêtement Robb. Les lettres que j'ai reçues étaient très joliment écrites, et je lui ai demandé où elle avait appris à écrire de la poésie. Sa réponse a été que sa septa lui avait enseigné tous les plus célèbres poèmes en Haut Valyrien, en même que temps que l'Étoile à Sept Branches bien sûr.

\- Des poèmes en Haut Valyrien ?

Les yeux de Stannis se plissèrent et il y eut un changement dans sa voix.

\- En quoi cela importe-t-il ? demanda Robb.

Jon se demandait la même chose.

\- Parce que Petit-Doigt m'a nargué avec un volume des plus fameux durant la nuit que j'ai passée dans la bibliothèque du château.

Stannis ferma les yeux.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le seul qu'on a pris pour un idiot, Robb Stark.

\- Lord Stannis ? dit Jon avec hésitation.

Stannis ouvrit les yeux et le considéra.

\- Allez-y, parlez, Ser Jon.

\- Êtes-vous complètement certain que Petit-Doigt est derrière ce fiasco ? Tout comme il était derrière la mort de Jon Arryn ?

\- Je suis plus certain du premier que du second.

\- Même après votre performance dans la salle du trône ?

Stannis renifla.

\- Si je t'ai convaincu, alors peut-être ai-je convaincu assez de rois et de seigneurs pour être sûr que personne ne me contredira. Tout ce que j'ai fait a été d'émettre quelques hypothèses. Je ne pense pas que je prouverai quoi que ce soit concrètement, à part obtenir une confession directe. Mais à présent cela ne devrait pas importer, puisque je tiens Petit-Doigt enfermé dans les geôles noires. Aucun prisonnier ne s'en est jamais échappé, du moins pas durant le règne de Robert.

Il ajusta son manteau et ôta la lampe de son crochet.

\- Nous en avons terminé ici, Ser Jon. Nous avons eu une très productive conversation.

\- Attendez, Père m'a dit que les Lannister avaient tué Jon Arryn ?

Robb était clairement confus.

\- Tu as raté quelques bricoles quand tu as perdu ton oreille, frérot.

Jon pouvait sentir le regard noir de Stannis sur lui, lui signalant silencieusement d'écourter le reste de sa réponse.

\- J'essaierais de prendre un peu de repos à ta place.

\- Ce sera simple.

Fantôme glissa son museau aussi loin que possible entre les barreaux, et Robb le caressa, recevant un coup de langue en retour.

\- Je te sortirai d'ici, Stark.

\- Je l'espère, Snow.

# #

 _Petit-Doigt_ _a blagué au sujet de ses bordels et ses livres de compte, tout en planifiant comment il allait piéger l'héritier de_ _Ned !_

Peut-être voulait-il même que je découvre ses affaires financières pour me distraire de son autre complot. Stannis ne pouvait croire à l'audace de Petit-Doigt. Pensait-il vraiment qu'il s'en tirerait complètement ? Stannis ne voulait pas vraiment étudier ce qui serait arrivé si Robb Stark était mort plutôt que dans les geôles noires. Le comportement froid et stoïque de Ned Stark aurait cédé, sûrement, possiblement assez pour oublier le Mur et s'activer furieusement à sauvegarder l'honneur de sa famille – qui serait encore plus terni si Margaery était révélée ne pas être pucelle. Stark, Robert et Mace Tyrell se battraient tous entre eux pour une raison ou une autre, tandis que Tyrion Lannister ricanait avec le reste de sa déplorable famille.

Stannis grogna, assez semblable à ce que Robb avait fait plus tôt. Il avait une migraine épouvantable, et pas une goutte de vin n'avait touché ses lèvres cette nuit-là !

\- Allez-vous bien, mon seigneur ? demanda Jon.

\- Autant qu'on le peut après une telle nuit, j'imagine.

Stannis était presque arrivé à ses appartements, et l'huile dans la lampe, presque à sec.

\- Robb a vraiment été un idiot, et je ne croirais jamais qu'il ait pu tomber dans un piège pareil. A moins…

Jon se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant.

\- Oui ? relança Stannis.

\- A moins qu'il ne se soit cru amoureux. Père est en train d'arranger un mariage pour lui, ou du moins Dame Stark s'en charge au nom de son époux. Peut-être qu'écrire des lettres à Margaery était une façon d'aider une femme de son choix.

Stannis ne trouvait pas la détresse de Robb Stark et son mariage arrangé le moins du monde dignes de pitié.

\- A quoi ton frère s'attendait-il ? Il a le devoir d'épouser une pucelle qui fortifiera sa future position de Seigneur de Winterfell. C'est la façon dont le royaume fonctionne et a toujours fonctionné. De plus, il pourrait être assez chanceux pour tomber amoureux de son épouse comme son père.

Jon fronça les sourcils, et Stannis se demanda s'il pensait à l'amour que sa mère avait reçu de son père.

 _Elle est morte,_ _Jon,_ _et ton père l'a enterrée à W_ _interfell._ _Cela parle d'amour pour moi._

Ned Stark n'en avait-il pas dit autant à son fils ? Quoi qu'il ait pu se dire entre Jon et Stark le jour précédent, cela les avait clairement blessés tous deux, et Stannis n'allait pas intervenir plus que cela, à moins qu'on le lui demandât explicitement. Ou si Stark revenait sur sa promesse de dire la vérité.

\- Êtes-vous jamais tombé amoureux ?

Stannis le regarda d'un œil acéré.

\- Êtes-vous jamais tombé amoureux ? répéta Jon, froncement de sourcils toujours en place.

Stannis ne s'était pas attendu à la question de Jon.

\- D'une autre femme ? Cela n'a jamais eu d'intérêt, sachant qu'un jour mon père – et plus tard Robert – finirait par me marier pour le bien de la Maison Baratheon. J'ai aimé d'autres personnes, en particulier mes parents. _Et tu sais ce qui leur est arrivé._

\- J'y ai réfléchi récemment, poursuivit Jon. Ma mère m'aimait, à ce qu'on m'a dit, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander… est-ce pour cela qu'elle n'a jamais été dans ma vie ? Parce qu'elle pensait que grandir à Winterfell était mieux que de rester avec elle ? Je n'ai manqué de rien, sauf… Jon soupira, ne finissant pas sa phrase.

 _Ned Stark_ _n'en a pas dit beaucoup à son fils_.

Stannis ne savait pas non plus s'il devait se sentir quelque peu offensé ou reconnaissant que Jon ne le crût pas amoureux de son épouse.

 _Au moins je sais que ses talents d'observation sont au point._

\- Je ne peux commencer à mesurer ce qui devait traverser l'esprit de Père quand je suis né. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir enfreint ses vœux de mariage et engendré un bâtard, son père et son frère aîné venaient juste d'être assassinés, il avait mené des hommes à la guerre pendant plus d'un an et tué plus qu'à son tour, et tout ça à mon âge, ou peu s'en faut !

L'expression de Jon donna à Stannis l'impression qu'il avait une migraine aussi mauvaise que la sienne.

\- Sans oublier que ma tante Lyanna est morte dans ses bras alors que la rébellion du roi Robert était pratiquement terminée.

\- Ta tante est morte dans les bras de ton père ?

Stannis ne savait rien des circonstances entourant la mort de Lyanna Stark, excepté que Stark y avait été présent. Au fil des années, Robert avait ragé sur toutes les manières dont son unique amour était morte, toutes sanglantes des viols et des mauvais traitements qu'elle avait certainement soufferts. Robert savait que Stark avait été présent, bien sûr, et tous les deux avaient reformé un lien par la mort de la fille qui avait fait marcher mille armées. Stannis n'avait jamais cherché en en savoir plus, surtout parce que cela ne l'intéressait pas. La fille était morte, et aucun deuil ne la ramènerait.

Jon opina.

\- Père a découvert la tour où ce maléfique dragon de Rhaegar Targaryen l'avait enfermée, mais à l'inverse des chevaliers dans les chansons il est arrivé trop tard pour la sauver. Elle est morte dans ses bras, et il a ensuite ramené ses os à Winterfell. Tout le monde sait cela.

Stannis cessa brusquement de marcher.

 _Elle est morte dans mes bras après lui avoir donné le jour_ _…_ _La prochaine fois qu'il viendra à_ _Winterfell._ _Ses os reposent là._

Les paroles de Stark le jour précédent étaient étrangement similaires à celles qui venaient de sortir de la bouche de Jon. L'instinct de Stannis fut de les écarter comme pure coïncidence, à moins de voir son esprit affronter encore une autre possibilité extraordinaire après une nuit qui en avait été bien garnie. Mais… à moins que Stark eût un penchant pour enterrer les femmes qu'il aimait dans les cryptes de Winterfell après qu'elles fussent mortes dans ses bras, les deux femmes devaient être une seule et même… Stannis agrippa la lampe si fort que le métal mordit douloureusement dans sa paume.

\- Mon seigneur ? demanda Jon.

Stannis fixait Jon Snow comme jamais auparavant. Même avec la faible lumière, tout dans les traits du jeune chevalier hurlait _Stark !_ _Je suis le fils de N_ _ed Stark !_ Il n'y avait aucune raison de penser autrement, aucune raison dans tout Westeros et Essos et Sothoryos ni dans tous les sept enfers. Le visage était le même, la voix était la même. Non, rien dans l'apparence de Jon ne trahissait autre chose que le fait d'avoir du sang Stark dans les veines, plus encore que Robb, Bran, Rickon et Sansa Stark avec leurs cheveux auburn et leurs yeux bleus.

\- Mon seigneur ? répéta Jon.

Stark s'était chargé de Jon dès le début, risquant son précieux honneur et endurant le courroux et la rage de son épouse. Pourquoi ferait-il cela pour un enfant qui n'était pas de lui ? Cela collait à la personnalité de Stark d'accepter une erreur et d'en supporter les conséquences. Robert n'avait jamais fait cela, mais enfin Robert avait engendré seize bâtards. Stannis le signifiait vraiment quand il avait exprimé son étonnement que Stark n'eût pas engendré plus de bâtards sous l'influence de Robert. Il était logique de penser que Stark aurait perdu son bon sens pour une nuit et couché avec une prostituée durant la guerre, comme d'innombrables autres l'avaient fait. Tellement logique que Stannis n'avait jamais considéré la possibilité que la mère de Jon pût être rien de plus…

Lyanna Stark.

Lyanna Stark, la reine d'Amour et de Beauté de Robert dont l'enlèvement avait jeté le royaume dans le chaos et changé l'histoire. Avec toutes les fois où Robert prétendait que Rhaegar Targaryen l'avait violée, il ne serait pas au-delà du possible qu'elle fût tombée enceinte. Mais le sort de cet enfant ? Robert l'aurait-il épargné par amour pour Lyanna ? Stannis y réfléchit longuement.

 _Pour quelle raison me fais-je des illusions ? Il s'est réjoui devant les corps mutilés de_ _Rhaenys_ _et_ _Aegon Targaryen,_ _a tenté de faire assassiner_ _Daenerys Targaryen,_ _et ne peut arrêter de fantasmer sur le_ _moment_ _où il a tué_ _Rhaegar Targaryen_. _La réaction de_ _Robert_ _devant les petits Targaryen hante encore_ _Stark,_ _et_ _Stark_ _était convaincu que_ _Robert_ _voulait tenter de tuer_ _Myrcella_ _et_ _Tomme_ n.

Durant la rébellion, Stark connaissait Robert encore mieux que Stannis, passant presque tout son temps avec lui.

 _Mais est-ce logique que_ _Stark_ _eût délibérément tu à_ _Robert_ _l'existence d'un enfant de_ _Lyanna_ _et l'eût élevé comme le sien_ _?_ _Cela impliquerait une vie entière de mensonges et de tromperie, sans parler de causer du mal de façon indue à son_ _épouse_ _et à l'enfant. Aussi, un tel acte serait une trahison contre la Couronne, et potentiellement la mort pour tous les_ _Stark_ _si la vérité jaillissait jamais. Et_ _Robert_ _dit que_ _Stark_ _ne peut mentir ni par amour ni pour l'honneur._

\- Stannis ? Êtes-vous sûr que vous allez bien ? Demanda Jon, de façon plus insistante cette fois. On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme.

Fantôme choisit ce moment pour s'asseoir sur son arrière-train et bâiller.

\- Bon, un qui n'a pas de fourrure blanche, mais je ne savais pas que vous pouviez croire à de telles apparitions.

Stannis entendait à peine Jon, et les pensées filant dans son esprit étaient accablantes. Il était aussi sensé que Jon pût être le fils de Lyanna Stark… et Rhaegar Targaryen. Cela serait une raison légitime pour Stark de se montrer si impitoyablement borné au sujet de la mère de Jon.

 _Port-Réal n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour révéler une telle vérité, particulièrement avec Robert si proche et qui sait combien d'espions écoutant à travers les murs._

Stannis pouvait se représenter Stark sacrifiant son honneur pour l'amour de sa sœur autant que pour une amante décédée, mais tout de même…

 _Maudit soyez-vous_ _, Ned Stark !_ Les paroles de Robert n'avaient jamais été plus adaptées. Son frère les avait d'abord criées alors qu'il était rendu furieux par le refus de Stark de devenir Main. Plus récemment, elles avaient consumé l'esprit de Stannis quand il avait présumé que Jon allait accepter l'offre de Robert de devenir un chevalier de la Garde Royale.

 _Stark_ _réalise-t-il le foutoir qui pourrait arriver si_ _Robert_ _ne faisait même que soupçonner que son meilleur ami était responsable de la survie d'un T_ _argaryen,_ _sans parler d'un fils de_ _Rhaegar Targaryen ?_ _Des têtes coupées, des guerres combattues, des ennemis tels que les_ _Lannister_ _profitant allègrement de la situation, c'est pratiquement garanti à moins qu'une seule tête ne tombe…_

La lampe de Stannis s'éteignit, et Jon la saisit avant qu'elle ne pût se fracasser sur le sol. Fantôme se frotta à sa hanche, comme s'il essayait de faire réagir Stannis, puisque ce dernier ignorait clairement les paroles de Jon.

 _Vais-je bien ? Si je pensais que choisir entre mon frère et mon roi était difficile, il serait plus terrible encore de devoir choisir entre mon frère le roi et mon chevalier._

\- Non, je ne vais pas bien.

Jon lui offrit un faible sourire.

\- Je crois que personne ne va bien après cette fête de mariage. Nous avons passé le procès de la reine Cersei et de Ser Jaime avant, sans parler de la bataille qui a précédé. Grâce à vous nous avons la meilleure main. Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour regagner vos appartements ?

 _Ai-je l'air sans défense, maintenant ?_

\- Non, Ser. J'en suis parfaitement capable. Ils sont juste au coin.

\- Alors je vous verrai demain matin, mon seigneur.

Jon lui rendit la lampe.

\- Ne la faites pas retomber pour démarrer un feu.

# #

Jon se retrouva assis sur son lit, débattant pour savoir s'il devait ou non tenter de s'endormir. Si le choix lui appartenait, il passerait la nuit dans les geôles noires avec Robb. Ce dernier savait que Jon serait à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrivât, mais Jon voulait le lui prouver quand même.

Mais Stannis… Jon était tout aussi ahuri par les actions de Stannis qu'il l'avait été par celles de son père le jour précédent. Stannis s'était conduit à peu près comme lui-même durant leur marche jusqu'aux geôles noires et leur conversation avec Robb, même si un peu plus agité et nerveux que d'habitude. Puis Jon avait commencé à parler d'amour, et Stannis s'était figé.

 _Au nom des dieux anciens et nouveaux, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?_

En tout état de fait, Stannis aurait dû se conduire de façon agacée ou offensée à la mention par Jon du sentiment amoureux. Mais Stannis avait paru également stupéfait et effrayé, et Jon ne connaissait pas un Stannis Baratheon effrayé de quoi que ce soit. C'était un homme qui avait mangé des rats tout au long d'un siège d'une année, qui avait détruit les Greyjoy là où ils étaient les plus puissants, et avait avec succès abattu les Lannister avec quelques tonneaux de vin.

\- Qu'en penses-tu, Fantôme ?

Fantôme posa la tête sur les genoux de Jon, permettant à son maître de caresser sa fourrure.

\- Sans voix, toi aussi ?

Fantôme inclina la tête et lécha la main de Jon.

\- Je dois te remercier pour avoir sauvé la vie de Robb. Les autres loups savent-ils ce que tu as fait ?

Jon s'endormit enfin au son du hurlement des loups.

* * *

Notes:

1. _"_ _Le monde est rempli de gens bien qui font de mauvaises choses._ _."_

 _Hercule Poirot, détective sans peur d'Agatha Christie_

" _Les plus grandes âmes sont capables des plus grands vices comme des plus grandes vertus."_

 _René Descartes, Discours de la Méthode, première partie_

" _Une bonne action n'efface pas les mauvaises, ni une mauvaise n'efface les bonnes. Chacune devrait avoir sa propre récompense. ."_

 _Stannis Baratheon, Une Bataille de Rois, Davos II_

Un détective de fiction, un philosophe français et un roi imaginaire entrent dans un bar… et débattent de philosophie. Okay, ce n'est pas une très bonne chute, mais le sens de la justice de Stannis et ses idées sur la nature humaine en font certainement un personnage intriguant (de même que sa lute pour vivre le même code moral auquel il croit si fermement). Il n'est pas le premier homme à avoir un tel point de vue, réel ou fictif, et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il serait intéressant de juxtaposer certaines de mes citations préférées. Toutes disent essentiellement que le monde ne peut être divisé entre bons et méchants, pour autant que nous aimerions cela. De bonnes personnes peuvent faire de mauvaises choses, et de mauvaises personnes peuvent faire de bonnes choses. Accomplir de bonnes actions n'excuse pas le mauvais, et accomplir de mauvaises actions n'élimine pas le bien.

2\. Si R + L = J est exact, alors je suis très, très curieuse de voir comment les personnages y réagissent dans le canon. De toute évidence, cela va être un énorme souci pour Jon, puisque une grande part de son image et de son appréciation de lui-même dépendent du fait qu'il est le fils de Ned et qu'il essaye de prouver à tous qu'il est un vrai Stark. Et Stannis, qu'en penserait-il ? Dans mes histoires il a certainement beaucoup plus investi en Jon, mais dans le canon cela pourrait aller dans un sens ou dans l'autre - Stannis s'en fiche, ou se sent trahi. De toute façon, j'espère vraiment que Stannis et Jon pourront interagir de nouveau dans le canon.


	7. le Rasoir d'Occam II

**Chapitre 7: le Rasoir d'Occam II**

La foudre éclata alors que Stannis courait jusqu'à la plus haute tour d'Accalmie. Les gardes avaient repéré la _Ventfière_ dans la Baie des Naufrages, mais tout ce que vit Stannis quand il parvint au sommet de la tour fut le navire se brisant en morceaux, les cris aussi puissants que le vent qui hurlait. Accalmie disparut pour être remplacée par un champ banal où Renly chevauchait un magnifique destrier en armure étincelante. Une flèche lui traversa la gorge. Stannis se retrouva ensuite sur le Trident, regardant Robert combattre Rhaegar Targaryen. Cependant, une fois que Robert eut enfoncé la pique mortelle de son marteau de guerre dans la poitrine de son ennemi, le heaume noir incrusté de rubis tomba pour révéler non un homme aux cheveux d'argent et aux yeux mauve, mais avec une chevelure brune et des yeux gris…

Stannis se réveilla immédiatement et se versa un verre d'eau. Il avait toujours la migraine et se massa vainement les tempes.

 _Le repos était supposé m'aider, et au lieu de cela il ne m'amène que des cauchemars. Pourquoi dois-je toujours rêver de mort au lieu de quelque chose d'heureux pour une fois ?_

L'esprit de Stannis se remettait encore des révélations de la veille, surtout ce que Jon lui avait dit de la mort de Lyanna Stark. Plus que jamais, Stannis voulait croire que la mère de Jon était une prostituée. C'était l'explication la plus simple et la plus logique, et l'un des principes de base de la logique était que la solution la plus simple était toujours correcte. Il était plus simple que Petit-Doigt eût piégé Robb Stark parce qu'il haïssait cette famille plutôt que Robb Stark et Margaery Tyrell eussent conduit une cour complexe juste sous le nez de tous les courtisans et se fussent attendus à s'en tirer – particulièrement étant donné ce qui était arrivé lorsque la reine précédente avait été reconnue coupable d'infidélité. De même avec la question de la mère de Jon. Soit Ned Stark avait bâti un réseau compliqué de mensonges pour protéger le fils de Lyanna Stark et Rhaegar Targaryen et risqué non seulement sa vie mais celles de sa famille et de ses bannerets, ou l'homme avait eu un moment de faiblesse et couché avec une prostituée.

 _Je croirai ce dernier cas jusqu'à ce que_ _Stark_ _me dise autre chose. Ou_ _Jon._ _Il s'est confié à moi, oui, mais la réalité d'être un_ _Targaryen_ _quand il ne fait que rêver d'être un S_ _tark_ _pourrait être quelque chose qu'il ne voudrait laisser entendre à_ _personn_ _e_ _._

Stannis enfila son manteau noir et or.

 _Mais je me fais probablement du souci pour rien._

Stannis se dirigea vers les appartements privés de Robert. Le Grand Septon et ses septas devaient décider de la virginité de la reine Margaery ce matin-là et présenter leurs découvertes au Conseil Restreint, et il espérait attraper son frère pour un mot en particulier avant cela. Ser Arys DuRouvre donna accès à la chambre de Robert, où Stannis trouva son frère en train de ronfler. Avant de s'annoncer, Stannis ouvrit tous les rideaux pour laisser la première lueur du jour envahir la pièce.

\- Par les sept enfers, grogna Robert, saisissant un oreiller pour se couvrir les yeux.

Il aperçut Stannis.

\- Oh. C'est toi.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi.

\- Es-tu conscient de l'heure qu'il est ?

\- Ce n'est pas l'heure du loup, fit remarquer Stannis.

\- Il est trop tôt pour penser.

\- Cela est peut-être vrai, mais il est de ton devoir de réfléchir que cela te plaise ou non. Ou bien tu as oublié ta détermination renouvelée d'être décrit comme un roi qui a fait plus que de se laisser cocufier ?

\- Stannis, dit Robert, clairement irrité. Trouve mon valet pour que je puisse être habillé. Ou bien je pourrais t'étrangler avec ces rideaux.

Stannis s'exécuta, se déplaçant dans le bureau de Robert où un serviteur apporta en hâte un plateau pour le déjeuner. Il écala une paire d'œufs durs et trancha une pêche, regardant le soleil se lever complètement tandis que Robert arrivait à pas lourds dans la pièce et se versa immédiatement un gobelet de bière diluée.

\- J'aurais déjà dû prendre ma nouvelle épouse deux fois ce matin, mais au lieu de ça mon lit était froid comme la pierre, dit Robert après une longue gorgée.

\- Cela n'était pas de ma faute, répliqua Stannis.

Robert prit une profonde inspiration, secouant la tête pour se réveiller plus complètement.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu es ici, en tout cas.

Il soupira.

\- C'est une jolie histoire que tu as racontée au sujet de Petit-Doigt. Tu penses que quelqu'un y croira ?

Stannis haussa les épaules.

\- Une assez grande part de la Cour l'a prétendu, en tout cas. Dis-tu que tu n'y crois pas ?

\- Non. C'était malin, d'évoquer la folie de Lysa Arryn. Je n'ai jamais pu supporter cette femme. C'était vrai que Jon voulait envoyer son fils avec toi sur Peyredragon ?

\- Oui.

\- Encore mieux !

\- Tout ce que j'ai dit était soit la vérité soit une extrapolation de la vérité, dit Stannis. Je ne perds ni mon temps ni mes efforts à créer de scandaleux mensonges. J'en ai dit autant à Ser Kevan Lannister quand il m'a accusé d'avoir inventé la relation de Cersei et Jaime.

Robert croqua dans une pomme.

\- Avais-tu vraiment besoin d'envoyer Robb Stark dans les geôles noires ?

A présent c'était au tour de Stannis de se sentir irrité.

\- Quelqu'un devait distraire Petit-Doigt assez longtemps pour l'accuser de meurtre ! Je ne m'inquiéterais pas trop au sujet de Robb Stark, à moins que tu ne comptes le juger pour haute trahison et lui couper la tête ?

\- Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Tout ce que je partage avec Ned serait détruit !

 _Alors j'espère que tu ne te risqueras jamais à penser que la mère de_ _Jon Snow_ _était autre chose qu'une de tes putes. Cela détruirait tout ce que tu partages avec moi_ _._ Stannis repoussa précipitamment cette pensées hors de son esprit.

\- Bien. Je considère qu'il est innocent, dit Stannis avec assurance, découpant une autre pêche après avoir fini la première.

\- Qui t'a désigné juge ? demanda Robert.

\- Je lui ai simplement parlé. Il m'a volontairement tout expliqué. Petit-Doigt ou l'un de ses sbires qui aime la poésie valyrienne lui a écrit des lettres d'amour, auxquelles il a répondu. La danse de Robb avec Margaery était la première fois qu'il l'a jamais touchée ou qu'il lui a parlé.

\- Il t'a tout avoué volontairement ? S'il te plaît, ne dis pas que tu l'as torturé.

Stannis jeta presque son couteau sur son assiette.

\- Robert, sois un peu sérieux ! Si avoir une conversation avec moi est une torture, alors oui, j'ai torturé ce pauvre Robb Stark avec l'assistance de Ser Jon et de son loup géant. Rassemble un groupe de juges et fais-moi un procès !

Robert détourna les yeux.

\- Maintenant je sais comment tu devais te sentir à ton mariage, Stannis.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Stannis, soupçonneux.

Il pensait que son frère n'éviterait jamais rien si ce n'était d'être sobre, mais puisque Robert travaillait sa sobriété, peut-être essayait-il aussi l'empathie.

\- J'ai enfin la chance de coucher avec ma jolie et jeune épouse, et l'atmosphère retombe avec le style. Cela a dû être affreux pour toi, et ça allait être ta première fois, en prime !

 _Oublions l'empathie. R_ _obert_ _cherche juste à me mettre en rage comme il le fait d'ordinaire_ _._

Stannis serra fortement son couteau, se forçant à ne pas relever la provocation de son frère. Des piques au sujet de ses habitudes de boisson ou sa capacité à combattre n'étaient rien qu'il ne pût supporter, mais il était bas même pour Robert de mentionner ses relations avec son épouse. Vraiment l'attitude insensible de Robert et son irrespect total envers tout et tout le monde avaient fait du mariage de Stannis le désastre qu'il était, non le retard dans le coucher.

 _Et il a insulté mon_ _épouse_ _comme il l'a fait pour moi_ _._

\- Tu as toujours couché avec ton épouse cette nuit-là, non ? Dans le même lit que j'avais déjà réchauffé avec Delena.

Stannis jeta à Robert le regard le plus venimeux qu'il put produire, mais cela ne fit qu'encourager Robert.

\- Tu l'as fait ! On peut toujours compter sur toi pour faire ton devoir !

Stannis fut préservé d'avoir à répondre – à hurler plutôt – par l'arrivée de Ser Arys.

\- Votre Grâce, mon seigneur, dit Ser Arys en s'inclinant. Les membres du Conseil Restreint vous attendent dans la salle de réunion, de même que Lord Stark, Lord Tyrell et le prince Oberyn. Le Grand Septon attend de rendre son jugement.

# #

Le Grand Septon se tenait solennellement au bout de la table, flanqué de sept septas. Il insista pour débuter la réunion par une prière. Stannis inclina la tête comme on s'y attendait mais ne s'y joignit pas – contrairement à Mace Tyrell, qui priait plus fort que tous les autres. Le seul membre manquant du Conseil Restreint était Ser Barristan, et Stannis présuma qu'il avait d'autres devoirs ailleurs.

\- Votre Grâce, dit le Grand Septon en opinant vers Robert, mes seigneurs. Après les événements chaotiques de la fête de mariage, j'ai été appelé à la Forteresse Rouge pour aider à juger une affaire importante avec l'aide des sept dieux. J'ai présidé sept septas tandis qu'elles déterminaient si notre reine était ou non vraiment pucelle…

Stannis fixa furieusement le Grand Septon, priant qu'il activât un peu le mouvement. Comme si les dieux vous aidaient à faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Après moult délibérations… le Grand Septon marqua une pause pour l'effet. Après bien des délibérations, il a été découvert que la virginité de la reine Margaery n'est pas intacte. J'ai déjà envoyé des prières aux Sept pour nous guider durant ces temps éprouvants.

Stannis continua à fixer le bonhomme, remarquant les visages durs et immobiles des septas autour de lui, car c'était préférable plutôt que de regarder les réactions de tous les autres. Robert grogna, Stark ferma les yeux et envoya silencieusement une prière à ses anciens dieux, le prince Oberyn parut pensif, le Grand Maistre Pycelle émit un hoquet horrifié et Varys gloussa. Mace Tyrell, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, lâcha un rugissement et frappa la table d'un large poing.

\- C'est entièrement de votre faute, Lord Stark ! Vous n'avez pas élevé votre fils comme il fallait, et voyez ce qu'il a fait !

\- Mon fils a tout juste posé les yeux sur votre fille, Lord Tyrell. Il y avait assez de temps pour qu'elle ait une aventure pendant qu'elle se trouvait à Haut-Jardin ou se dirigeait vers la Forteresse Rouge avec votre armée.

Le Seigneur de Haut-Jardin ignora cela.

\- Toute la Cour sait qu'il l'a embrassée et l'a charmée par des lettres ! Il est de toute évidence le coupable ici ! C'est de la haute trahison, et la peine pour haute trahison est la mort !

\- Cela n'est pas évident, Lord Tyrell, intervint Stannis. Je suggère que Lord Petyr Baelish est derrière ces lettres insensées, tout comme il est derrière le meurtre de notre précédente Main Lord Jon Arryn. Ou n'avez-vous rien écouté de ce qui est arrivé la nuit dernière ?

\- Maintenant écoutez, Lord Stannis. Vous voulez que Margaery soit coupable parce que nous ne l'aimez pas, ni ma famille, tout juste comme vous n'aimez pas les Stark !

Stannis se demanda si le cerveau de Lord Tyrell était bien relié à sa bouche.

\- Si je haïssais votre famille à ce point, pourquoi me serais-je donné tout le mal de débarrasser la Cour des Lannister ? Vous venez juste de confirmer que vous n'avez pas vraiment écouté tout ce que j'ai pu dire. Vous devriez vous sentir chanceux que Robert vous ait pardonné après le siège d'Accalmie et voulu faire de votre fille sa nouvelle reine !

Stannis s'adressa à Robert, le forçant à participer à la conversation.

\- Que pensez-vous du jugement du Grand Septon, Votre Grâce ? Allez-vous requérir une annulation et vous mettre en quête d'une nouvelle reine ?

Robert cilla, regardant de Stannis à Stark puis à Lord Tyrell.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nouvelle reine maintenant, et je veux absoudre Robb Stark de toute culpabilité.

Lord Tyrell ne savait trop que faire de cette déclaration, aussi le prince Oberyn saisit l'occasion de dire :

\- Je pense qu'il est raisonnable de croire que la reine Margaery est toujours pucelle, en dépit des preuves du Grand Septon.

\- Une femme ne peut être pucelle que si son pucelage est toujours intact, dit l'une des septas, clairement offensée.

\- Oh, je ne dispute pas ce point, ma bonne septa – juste le fait que notre reine ait jamais couché avec un homme. J'ai discuté le sujet avec ma compagne Ellaria la nuit dernière, et nous sommes tombés d'accord que la reine Margaery avait dû perdre sa virginité à cause de son cheval.

Stannis grinça des dents pour s'empêcher de faire quelque chose d'inconvenant, comme éclater de rire. Varys gloussa de nouveau.

\- Impliquez-vous… bafouilla Lord Tyrell.

\- Pas du tout, mon seigneur, dit le prince Oberyn avec bonne humeur. Bien que j'apprécie également les formes mâles et femelles et que je prenne du plaisir avec les deux, je trace la ligne au niveau de la zoophilie. Il est commun pour les jeunes Dorniennes de haute naissance de monter des chevaux des sables de Dorne, et l'activité physique rigoureuse a souvent des conséquences inattendues. La reine Margaery monte souvent à cheval, n'est-ce pas ? Je propose que ce conseil accepte cela comme étant la vérité, car c'est ce qui arrange le plus toutes les parties concernées.

 _Donc le prince dornien et sa putain tout aussi dornienne peuvent penser à quelque chose d'utile après tout. Cela ne veut pas dire que je boirai une goutte de vin dornien qui sera livré à Accalmie, cependant._

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord, prince Oberyn ! répondit Robert, de bonne humeur pour la première fois ce matin. La parole de la Foi n'a pas à quitter cette pièce, et pendant ce temps mon frère peut organiser un procès pour condamner Petit-Doigt pour le meurtre de Lord Jon Arryn, l'assassinat manqué de Robb Stark, et, hmm calomnie ? Non, diffamation ! Est-ce que diffamation paraît approprié, Stannis ?

Stannis haussa simplement les sourcils, pas tout à fait sûr de ce que Robert essayait de dire.

\- Diffamation contre la reine. J'aime cela. Y a-t-il des objections ?

\- Et en ce qui concerne les invités de la noce, Votre Grâce ? demanda Lord Estermont. Si la reine Margaery conçoit un enfant tout de suite, qui arrêtera les rumeurs que Robb Stark vous a cocufié tout juste comme Ser Jaime Lannister ?

Un silence gêné suivit cette déclaration.

Stannis tapota ses doigts sur la table, se demandant si quiconque se rappellerait la clé qui avait exposé la culpabilité de la reine Cersei et Ser Jaime en premier lieu. Quand le silence demeura, Stannis soupira et dit :

\- La reine Margaery donnant naissance à un enfant aux cheveux noirs fera taire ces rumeurs. C'est ainsi que nous saurons qu'il s'agit d'un Baratheon légitime et non d'un bâtard Stark. Attendons quelques mois avant le coucher officiel s'il le faut, et assurons-nous qu'aucun homme à cheveux noirs autre que le roi n'est jamais laissé seul avec elle.

\- Et si un des enfants de la reine n'a pas ces cheveux noirs ? Alors quoi, Lord Stannis ? dit sournoisement Varys.

 _Alors Margaery a vraiment commis un adultère et nous revenons au point de départ._

\- Nous nous chargerons de ce problème quand il se présentera. Vos petits oiseaux n'ont-ils rien à dire sur le sujet, Lord Varys ? Vous avez été plutôt silencieux pendant cette réunion.

\- Mes petits oiseaux n'avaient rien de valeur à transmettre sur le sujet.

Stannis trouvait cela dur à croire, mais l'entrée soudaine de Ser Barristan dans la pièce l'empêcha de répondre. L'attitude normalement stoïque du Lord Commandant dans la Garde Royale paraissait décidément secouée, et sa révérence devant le roi fut plus raide que d'habitude. Stannis s'inquiéta pour la première fois ce matin-là, rien de bon ne venant jamais de chevaliers déboulant dans la salle du Conseil Restreint. Ser Barristan alla droit au but, au contraire du Grand Septon, ce qui était la chose la plus positive que Stannis pouvait dire des paroles qui suivirent :

\- Ser Meryn Trant et Ser Boros Blount étaient placés dans les geôles noires, de même que cinq membres du Guet Municipal. Tous ont été trouvés intoxiqués par quelque potion de sommeil. Ils ne sont pas morts, car je puis attester de leur pouls moi-même.

\- Et donc ? demanda Robert.

\- Robb Stark est toujours dans sa cellule, et il demande dans son délire du lait de pavot pour soulager la douleur là où se trouvait son oreille. Mais la cellule de Lord Baelish était ouverte, et on ne l'a trouvé nulle part. J'ai déjà pris des mesures pour faire fouiller la Forteresse Rouge, mais il me faut la permission de Votre Grâce pour en faire plus.

En comparaison, le verdict du Grand Septon était un simple inconvénient à côté du désastre que Ser Barristan avait révélé. La migraine de Stannis s'intensifia de nouveau et il se demanda comment tout avait pu se dégrader à la vitesse du feu sauvage en moins d'une journée.

 _Toutes mes soigneuses recherches sur les crimes financiers de_ _Petit-Doigt_ _a vraiment été pour rien, et même mes actions impromptues au mariage n'ont rien résolu du tout_ _._ _Il s'est échappé tout pareil, laissant la_ _confusion_ _dans son sillage_ _._ _Il y a aussi la possibilité d'un_ _Targaryen_ _marchant librement en_ _Westeros,_ _et je vais me permettre de blâmer_ _Petit-Doigt_ _pour m'avoir forcé à y penser_ _._

Stannis serra les dents et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras sur la table, souhaitant être de retour à Accalmie et écouter le fracas des vagues sur le rivage en contrebas.

Pour une fois, Robert prit les rênes comme il le devait :

\- Lord Tyrell, vous avez des soldats ! Votre fils Ser Eldon commande le Guet Municipal, Lord Estermont ! J'ordonne à tous ceux dans cette pièce qui ont des hommes à disposition de les utiliser immédiatement. Fermez toutes les portes de la cité, empêchez tout navire de quitter les quais, et verrouillez toutes les entrées de la Forteresse Rouge. Personne ne va nulle part tant que Petit-Doigt n'est pas retrouvé !

# #

Jon cogna à la porte avec le heurtoir doré au sommet des marches de marbre. Il n'y eut aucune réponse, ce qui ne le choqua pas vraiment. La poignée ne tournait pas non plus, aussi Jon donna-t-il des instructions à Ser Rolland et les manteaux d'or derrière lui pour trouver une autre entrée. Une fois que les nouvelles de l'évasion de Petit-Doigt hors des geôles noires avait été annoncée, le Guet Municipal et des chevaliers choisis avaient été envoyés dans les bordels de Petit-Doigt au cas improbable où il s'y cacherait. Et donc Jon se trouvait une fois de plus dans un bordel sur les ordres de Lord Stannis.

\- Par les écuries ! ordonna Jon.

Fantôme était sur place, ayant trouvé une porte sans signe particulier qui menait dans les cuisines du bordel. Tout le vin et les plateaux de douceurs devaient bien provenir de quelque part, après tout.

Jon et les autres s'introduisirent dans le bâtiment et se mirent en devoir de le fouiller, mais Jon réalisa rapidement que c'était une tâche vaine car l'endroit avait été entièrement dépouillé. Les chaises de bois sculpté avaient disparu, les tapis de Myr avaient disparu, les vases remplis de roses avaient disparu. Jon courut dans la pièce où se trouvaient toutes les étagères, et évidemment, tous les registres reliés en cuir manquaient aussi. Petit-Doigt a vite filé. A moins qu'il n'ait compté fuir la cité après le mariage ? Non, cela n'avait aucun sens. Quelques plans que cet homme méprisable eût préparés, Jon trouvait difficile à croire qu'atterrir dans les geôles noires en faisait partie.

 _Petit-Doigt_ _a sous-estimé_ _Stannis_ _au_ _mariage,_ _et il aurait été idiot de croire que_ _Stannis_ _l'aurait laissé sortir des g_ _eôles noires_ _avec sa tête toujours en place. Une occasion de fuir s'est présentée, et il l'a saisie comme tout propriétaire de bordel le ferait._

Jon se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, où tous les hommes s'étaient rassemblés. Beaucoup secouaient la tête.

\- Même pas une seule jolie catin, marmonna l'un des manteaux d'or.

\- Ouais, et pas de bon vin non plus, répondit un autre.

Ser Rolland haussa les épaules en direction de Jon, qui attendait toujours un autre membre de son groupe.

\- Fantôme, à moi !

Jon siffla et un cri perçant répondit de la pièce voisine.

 _Ai-je finalement trouvé Petit-Doigt ? Si oui, alors Robb sera vengé et Stannis n'aura d'autre choix que de sourire._

Malheureusement, à moins que Petit-Doigt n'eût la capacité magique de changer de visages, Fantôme n'avait pas trouvé le patron du bordel. Il avait trouvé la fille rousse aux yeux bleus qui avait accueilli Jon la dernière fois qu'il avait visité l'endroit. Elle portait plus de vêtements à présent, rendant plus facile à Jon de la regarder.

\- Mon seigneur, pitié ! continua-t-elle à glapir.

Fantôme l'avait saisie par le col de sa robe, la traînant jusqu'à son maître.

Jon n'ordonna pas à Fantôme de la relâcher, bien qu'il remarquât qu'un de ses yeux était au beurre noir et que du sang tachait son nez et son menton. Le sang était brun plutôt que rouge, cependant, aussi les blessures étaient trop anciennes pour avoir été causées par son loup.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas un noble. Où est ton maître ?

\- Lord Baelish ? Je ne sais pas.

Jon tira Fracas.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne réponse.

Ses yeux filèrent de l'épée au loup géant, ne sachant lequel était le plus grand danger.

\- Je ne sais pas, vraiment ! Il est arrivé ici à l'heure du loup, en disant qu'il allait s'embarquer à l'aube !

\- C'est mieux. Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ?

\- Tous les employés de ce bordel ont été renvoyés, mais il m'a demandé de venir avec lui. J'ai refusé alors il m'a traitée de putain ingrate et m'a frappée.

\- Pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas souhaité partir avec lui ? s'enquit Jon.

\- Il m'a trouvée faisant la manche dans les rues de Port-Réal il y a moins d'un an, et m'a dit que j'étais aussi belle que son véritable amour. Il m'a donné un emploi et a été très gentil avec moi, jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que je portais son enfant. J'ai refusé de prendre du thé de lune, mais il me l'a forcé dans la gorge tout pareil. Je serais bien partie d'ici, mais je n'avais nulle part où aller. Maintenant je n'ai toujours nulle part où aller, mais au moins je ne suis pas avec lui.

Jon ne savait comment répondre à cela. Fracas pendait mollement dans sa main, et Fantôme avait lâché le col de la fille. Cela pouvait aisément être un conte à faire pleurer pour amener à la pitié, larmes comprises. Mais tout comme avec Lysa Arryn, quelque chose dans les actions de cette fille sonnait vrai.

\- Nous devrions l'amener au roi, Ser Jon, dit l'un des manteaux d'or. Nous devrions avoir quelque chose à montrer pour prouver nos efforts.

Cela semblait être le consensus, mais personne ne bougea pour mettre la prostituée aux arrêts.

 _A_ _ttendent-ils ma décision ? Je ne surclasse personne ici, et je suis le plus jeune, de surcroît._

L'odeur d'urine indiquait que la fille s'était mouillée, et pas d'une façon agréable.

 _Elle ne sait rien d'utile, sinon que_ _Petit-Doigt_ _est_ _capable_ _de plus de viles actions que je ne le pensais. Le roi n'a pas besoin d'elle_ _,_ _et je ne veux pas la voir tuée pour avoir eu affaire à_ _Petit-Doigt._ _Elle ne risque pas d'être une menace_ _._

Jon remit Fracas au fourreau.

\- Dégage d'ici.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui entre deux sanglots, surprise.

\- Personne ici ne va t'arrêter, n'est-ce pas ?

Ser Rolland secoua la tête, et le reste des hommes suivit son exemple. Elle se releva péniblement, et Fantôme la mena vers la porte des écuries.

\- Qui est son véritable amour ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Jon.

\- Il n'a jamais mentionné son nom, juste que son père l'avait forcée à épouser un homme froid et cruel qui l'avait déjà offensée en engendrant un bâtard.

\- Alors il n'aime pas son épouse ?

Elle haussa les épaules, filant hors des écuries et disparaissant dans une ruelle.

# #

Après une journée de recherches, pas un cheveu n'avait été retrouvé de Petit-Doigt. Stannis aurait dû s'y attendre mais ce fut seulement quand Ser Jon et son loup géant revinrent bredouilles que Stannis admit vraiment que Petit-Doigt était au-delà d'une capture aisée. Il avait dû avoir de l'aide.

 _Personne ne s'échappe des_ _geôles noires_ _de son propre fait, personne._

Suite à une inspection personnelle, Stannis avait déduit qu'une clé avait été employée, puisque aucun barreau n'avait été plié, aucune chaîne cassée et aucune brique n'avait été déplacée. La porte était simplement entrouverte, le verrou sans dommage. Qui aurait le culot de faire une chose pareille ?

Certainement pas Lysa Arryn. La Dame des Eyriés était sous bonne garde depuis la fin de la fête de mariage et interdite de quitter ses appartements à cause de son hystérie. L'épouse de Stark était avec elle, bien qu'elle n'eût pas été d'une grande aide pour calmer l'humeur de sa sœur. A un moment, Stannis avait envié son château et son fils à Jon Arryn, mais à présent il se considérait fort chanceux que son épouse fût un esprit raisonnable et que sa fille ne fût pas un être désordonné et reniflant tout juste retiré du sein de sa mère.

 _La chose la plus folle que fait_ _Selyse_ _est de vénérer les Sept, et tant qu'elle ne commence pas à vouloir brûler des gens tout vifs au nom des dieux je peux le supporter_ _._

\- N'as-tu vraiment rien trouvé ? demanda Stannis à Jon une fois de plus quand ils furent tous deux assis dans son bureau.

\- Petit-Doigt est parti, et il a eu assez de temps pour vider non seulement un, mais tous ses bordels. Même ses registres ont disparu.

\- Je n'attendrais rien de moins de sa part.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec la localisation de Petit-Doigt, mais j'ai bien appris quelque chose de dérangeant à son sujet.

Jon se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il y a une loi contre ça, cependant.

\- Vas-y. Je connais un peu plus de lois que toi, pressa Stannis, cherchant la moindre miette.

\- Il a forcé certaines de ses prostituées à boire du thé de lune contre leur volonté.

De la bile remonta dans la gorge de Stannis tandis que Jon continuait à parler.

\- Il y a aussi des cancans comme quoi Petit-Doigt n'aime pas son épouse but mais a aimé une dame rousse aux yeux bleus qui en a épousé un autre.

\- Lysa Arryn n'est plus une beauté mais elle détient toujours du pouvoir. Je présume que Petit-Doigt a tiré parti de son obsession.

Stannis se gratta la barbe, se demandant qui Petit-Doigt avait aimée et perdue.

 _Cette d_ _ame_ _est bien mieux ailleurs, peu importe son identité_ _._

N'empêche, des dames rousses aux yeux bleus n'étaient pas exactement communes. Les seules femmes que Stannis avait rencontrées qui correspondissent à cette description étaient Lysa Arryn et Catelyn Stark…

Stannis se leva brusquement. _Cela doit être pourquoi P_ _etit-Doigt_ _veut faire du mal aux_ _Stark. Catelyn Stark_ _n'est pas sienne, et par vengeance il a répandu des mensonges sur sa vertu et a tenté de tuer son fils premier-né_ _._ _Je dois trouver les femmes et leur dire, et peut-être qu'elles me donneront plus d'aperçus sur ce sujet_ _._

\- Où allez-vous, Lord Stannis ? appela Jon derrière lui, tandis que Stannis ouvrait brusquement sa porte et marchait à grands pas dans le labyrinthe de couloirs de la Forteresse Rouge.

Les appartements de Lysa Arryn n'étaient pas difficiles à trouver, pas avec des gardes portant le bleu et crème Arryn postés devant les portes, avec des hommes en gris Stark. Stannis s'annonça et fut introduit, et Jon et son loup se précipitèrent à ses côtés.

Lysa Arryn était assise sur un banc doré, portant la même robe qu'à la fête du mariage, et son visage et ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre effrayant. Dame Stark, qui se tenait bien mieux, avait passé un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur d'une façon réconfortante. Stark était là aussi, patiemment assis en face de son épouse.

\- Dame Arryn, dit Stannis sans autre préambule. Où est votre époux ?

\- On m'a déjà posé cette question cent fois aujourd'hui, Lord Stannis. Vous savez quelle est ma réponse !

\- Petyr Baelish vous a fait tourner en bourrique, comme avec tout le monde. Il aime votre nom et votre pouvoir plus qu'il ne vous a jamais aimée.

Trois paires d'yeux scandalisés fixèrent Stannis, et il fut assez fier du tact qu'il avait montré.

\- S'il vous plaît, laissez-nous, Lord Stannis, dit Stark. Vous avez fait assez pour ce jour. Toi aussi, Jon. Robb m'a rapporté ce que tu lui as dit durant la nuit.

\- Petyr m'a promis que nous serions ensemble pour toujours ! cria Lysa Arryn à travers une nouvelle vague de larmes. Il me l'a promis. Il n'a jamais aimé que moi, et il mourrait plutôt que d'aller quelque part sans moi !

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à tes larmes, Lysa, dit Dame Stark, caressant les cheveux de sa sœur.

\- Des larmes, des larmes, des larmes ! Petyr m'a dit que tout ce que j'avais à faire était de mettre les larmes dans le vin de Jon et tout irait mieux ! Plus jamais n'aurais-je à souffrir ses ordres, ni de l'avoir dans mon lit !

\- Les Larmes de Lys ? demanda Stannis.

C'était l'un des poisons que Maistre Cressen gardait avec ses fournitures, parmi des cristaux connus sous le nom d'étrangleur que le maistre avait refusé de détailler plus avant.

\- J'aurais dû les mettre dans votre vin aussi, Lord Stannis ! Toute ma vie des gens ont tenté de me prendre mon bon Petyr ! D'abord Cat avec ses baisers et ses danses, et ensuite mon père avec son thé de tanaisie qui a tué notre enfant dans mon ventre ! Et maintenant vous, avec vos mensonges à propos d'un meurtre qu'il n'a jamais commis ! Vous complotiez avec Jon pour me prendre mon fils, vous avez fait arrêter Petyr et vous l'avez forcé à fuir parce que vous l'auriez tué autrement. Que vous a-t-il jamais fait ?

Dame Stark regarda sa sœur avec surprise, n'ayant pas entendu ces points particuliers dans tous les radotages hystériques auxquels elle avait été soumise ce jour-là.

\- Lysa, tu ne peux signifier…

\- Ne me parle pas, Cat ! Tu essayes de me consoler, mais tu ne fais que te rengorger parce que tu as toujours eu Petyr et Lord Stark servant tes moindres désirs. Mais Lord Stark ne t'aime pas autant que tu le penses, puisque seule sa putain a été capable de lui donner un fils qui lui ressemble !

Dame Arryn ignora les regards choqués dirigés vers elle. Alors que Stannis tentait de comprendre les implications de cet éclat, elle bondit et se jeta sur lui, égratignant son col et faisant de son mieux pour serrer ses mains autour de sa gorge. Stannis saisit aisément les poignets de Dame Arryn et les tordit en même temps que Fantôme tirait sur le bas de sa robe avec ses dents. Dame Stark criait après sa sœur, Stark criait sur sa belle-sœur, et même Jon criait après Fantôme. Mais les glapissements de Dame Arryn étaient les plus forts de tous :

\- J'ai empoisonné mon époux, oui, mais j'aurais dû vous empoisonner aussi !

* * *

Notes:

"Ils ont tous tenté de me prendre [Petit-Doigt]. Mon seigneur père, mon époux, ta mère… Catelyn plus que tout autre."

Lysa Arryn à Sansa Stark, Une Tempête d'Épées, Sansa VII

Pauvre Lysa, ne parvenant jamais à garder Petit-Doigt pour elle toute seule pendant très longtemps ! Elle a fait de son mieux pour se débarrasser de Sansa quand cette dernière a 'ensorcelé' Petit-Doigt avec sa beauté et ses baisers, aussi je peux imaginer que Stannis grimperait assez vite dans la liste des personnes les plus détestées de Lysa dans le cadre de cette histoire. Stannis est celui qui a accusé Petit-Doigt de meurtre, Stannis a fait jeter Petit-Doigt dans les geôles noires, et Stannis est la raison pour laquelle Petit-Doigt a (supposément) fui. Quelles choses horribles !


	8. La Vérité

Eh bien, il aura été pénible à traduire, celui-là.

Où Stannis met les pieds dans le plat et rêve de mettre la tête de Varys sur une pique. Et où Varys n'est pas omniscient.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8: pour le bien du royaume**

" _Le mensonge vole, et la vérité arrive en boitant derrière lui, de sorte que lorsque les hommes se détrompent, il est trop tard la farce est jouée, et le conte a fait son effet."_

 _Jonathan Swift (1667-1745)_

\- Je pars pour le Mur.

\- Vous avez décidé de prendre le noir si tôt après être devenu le Seigneur d'Accalmie ?

\- Le jour où je prendrai le noir sera le jour où j'aurai tout perdu excepté ma capacité à faire mon devoir pour le royaume, Ser Jon.

Stannis était de retour dans un endroit confortable : ses appartements dans la Forteresse Rouge, où les meubles simples, le beau tapis bleu et la vue sur le détroit lui donnaient l'impression d'être à la maison – ou presque. Son voyage de retour vers Accalmie serait court, et son séjour dans son château serait plus bref qu'il ne le souhaitait. Il avait juste donné sa parole à Ned Stark qu'il ferait naviguer la flotte royale jusqu'au Mur, et avant que cela ne se produisît il devait appeler ses bannières pour obtenir les hommes qui devraient remplir ces navires. Robert lui avait donné sa permission de faire comme il lui semblait bon militairement parlant, tout cela au nom du roi. Oh, Robert était toujours quelque peu sceptique au sujet des dangers sur le Mur, mais si Stark pensait que la mission était assez importante, alors par les dieux anciens et nouveaux, elle devait l'être ! Stannis avait forcé Lord Tyrell à fournir un large contingent de soldats, car personne n'aurait critiqué Robert s'il rejetait Margaery après le jugement de la Foi concernant son pucelage. Voir la Grosse Fleur postillonner et bafouiller donnait toujours à Stannis une petite mesure de satisfaction.

\- Pourquoi cette décision abrupte, mon seigneur ? demanda Jon.

Stannis haussa un sourcil.

\- Ces mots sont assez cocasses, étant donné à quel point tu étais pressé d'y voyager toi-même il y a peu.

\- C'était quand j'étais encore un gamin.

 _Oui, tu n'es plus un petit garçon. Mais tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre pour devenir un homme, ce qui n'est pas mauvais en soi. J'ai été forcé de grandir trop vite, quand j'aurais encore pu bénéficier d'avoir mon père à mes côtés._

\- J'ai toujours compté soutenir la campagne de Lord Eddard Stark pour aider la Garde de Nuit et défaire les morts en marche. J'ai cru à la vérité de ses paroles depuis que j'ai vu cette main.

\- Il est incapable de mentir à propos de quelque chose d'aussi sérieux.

Un jour plus tôt, Stannis aurait été d'accord avec Jon. Mais à présent il n'était plus si sûr.

 _Stark_ _est connu à travers tout le royaume pour son honneur, aussi peut-être a-t-il pensé qu'il y avait de l'honneur à mentir au sujet de_ _Lyanna Stark_ _et d'un fils_ _._

Stannis n'avait jamais pensé aux mensonges de cette façon car pour lui la vérité et les mensonges étaient deux entités distinctes que ne devraient jamais déteindre l'une sur l'autre. Mais dissimuler la vérité était-il la même chose qu'un mensonge ? Il l'avait fait auparavant, mais pas sur une telle échelle.

 _Je ne mentais pas quand je cachais la vérité sur les enfants de_ _Cersei,_ _car je ne faisais qu'attendre le bon moment pour la révéler. Je pensais que cette vérité avait tué_ _Jon Arryn,_ _et_ _Stark_ _pense probablement que révéler le nom de la mère de Jon ici et maintenant tuera aussi quelqu'un._

Stannis se concentra sur le sujet en cours.

\- Les Premiers Hommes n'ont pas bâti un mur de glace de sept cents pieds pour la décoration, tout comme Accalmie a été bâtie pour la puissance et non la beauté. Le Mur est là où se trouve le véritable ennemi, et plus longtemps nous traînons à Port-Réal à jouer à des jeux politiciens pour satisfaire des rancunes puériles, pire est le danger dans lequel se trouve le royaume. Je ne vais pas rester assis à ne rien faire et attendre que Petit-Doigt revienne nous tourner autour

\- Vous n'avez pas complètement échoué, dit Jon.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais échoué en quoi que ce soit, dit sèchement Stannis.

\- Mais vous le ressentez ainsi, malgré tout.

\- Présumez-vous de savoir ce que je ressens, Ser Jon ?

\- Je le ressentirais comme ça.

Jon haussa les épaules.

\- Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez à Port-Réal, et exposer la reine Cersei et Ser Jaime pour leurs trahisons est plus que quiconque a fait pour le royaume depuis la Rébellion Greyjoy. Il y aura toujours des vipères dans cette cité, et vous n'aurez jamais de repos si vous tenter de toutes les capturer et les griller Vous n'aviez rien à faire avec l'évasion de Petit-Doigt et bien qu'il puisse échapper à la justice pendant un temps, c'est à présent un homme recherché à travers tout Westeros.

Cela était vrai. Les seigneurs supervisant tous les grands ports du royaume étaient tombés d'accord pour faire arrêter Petit-Doigt à vue. Lord Haute-Tour n'avait aucune raison de cacher un homme qui avait tenté de calomnier la reine, Lord Manderly aucun désir de laisser filer quelqu'un qui avait essayé de tuer l'héritier de son suzerain, et Tyrion Lannister aucun motif de croire que son père ferait rien moins que d'emprisonner l'ancien Maître de la Monnaie – si seulement pour dissocier la mort de Jon Arryn de ses enfants et de la Maison Lannister. Les Seigneurs du Val avaient juré à Robert que Petit-Doigt mourrait sur place s'il devait poser ne fût-ce qu'un orteil sur leur rivage, étant donné son implication dans la mort de leur suzerain. Sans parler de ce que était arrivé à leur Dame. Stannis ne voulait pas s'appesantir sur ce qui était arrivé à Lysa Arryn après son coup de sang dérangé. Elle n'a pas réussi à m'étrangler mais au lieu de cela… Stannis frissonna, reportant le regard sur son chevalier.

Jon paraissait détendu, et c'était un vrai miracle ce que quelques nuits de sommeil tranquille pouvaient réaliser. Il tentait d'être rassurant, et cela irritait Stannis jusqu'à un certain point. Il acceptait mal l'échec, pas mieux qu'il n'appréciait que d'autres le lui rappellent.

 _J'ai autant de fierté que n'importe quel_ _Baratheon_ _avant moi. Mais_ _Jon_ _ne veut pas m'insulter. Il essaye de me faire un compliment, et je l'accepterai._

\- Merci.

Jon sourit.

\- Je soutiens votre décision d'aller au Mur, mon seigneur. Viendrais-je avec vous ?

\- Bien entendu. On m'a dit qu'il était sage d'avoir un Stark à ses côtés quand l'hiver est proche.

Jon se redressa à ce commentaire, surpris par la louange inattendue.

 _Je l'ai toujours vu ainsi._ _Jon_ _est un_ _Stark_ _pur et dur, et peut importe le nom qu'il a ou aurait pu avoir, je ne le verrai pas différemment. Je le lui ai dit autrefois, et il ne m'a donné aucune raison de changer mon opinion._

# #

Si tôt après avoir été réuni avec sa famille, Jon dut lui dire au revoir. Père, Dame Stark, et ses cinq frères et sœurs s'étaient rassemblés dans la salle du trône pour offrir publiquement leurs vœux de bonheur au roi Robert et à la reine Margaery. Jon n'était pas horriblement triste, cependant, puisqu'il savait qu'il verrait Robb sur le Mur assez vite. Et quand les sauvages, les spectres et les Marcheurs Blancs auraient été défaits, il était sûr qu'il pourrait convaincre Lord Stannis de le laisser visiter Winterfell.

Robb était toujours un peu assommé après avoir été sorti des geôles noires, et il remercia profusément Père, Jon, et Stannis pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour l'aider. Il n'avait pas remercié le roi Robert, mais se jeter aux pieds du roi et le louer pour avoir été plein de pitié rendit le même service. En réponse, le roi lui avait fait signe de se lever et lui avait mis une claque amicale dans le dos.

\- Tu es un romantique, mon garçon, tout comme moi ! Tu n'es pas le premier homme à faire un œil doux à la femme qu'il ne fallait pas, et je te crois sur parole quand tu assures ne pas avoir touché ma reine. Si tu l'avais enlevée et violée, cependant, la pique de mon marteau de guerre serait déjà enfoncée dans ton cœur. Mais il n'y a point besoin de telles choses. Tu n'es pas fou comme Rhaegar Targaryen l'a été.

Jon songea que Robb allait tourner de l'œil, mais Vent Gris était là pour retenir son maître.

\- Je te verrai bientôt, lui dit Robb. Le Mur est un bon endroit pour oublier les femmes, et Père n'a même pas objecté à ce que je veuille l'y accompagner. Winterfell a toujours été un grand ami de la Garde de Nuit, après tout. Peut-être que nous partirons à l'aventure et trouverons Oncle Benjen ?

\- Comme tu dis. Nous serons la brillante équipe formée du Loup à Une Oreille et du Loup Blanc, dit Jon, maintenant délibérément un ton léger.

Il ne savait pas à quel point il serait aventureux de faire face aux morts-vivants, mais il n'était pas nécessaire de quitter son frère en mauvais termes.

Quand Robb le laissa pour aider Sansa et Rickon, Jon eut le plus grand mal à détacher Arya de ses jambes. Sa petite sœur n'allait pas le lâcher avant d'en recevoir l'ordre, comme si une longue embrassade allait compenser tout le temps passé loin de lui.

\- T'es-tu bien entendue avec Shireen comme tu l'avais promis ? demanda Jon.

Arya opina.

\- Elle est moins ennuyeuse que Sansa.

\- C'est un progrès.

\- J'ai passé plus de temps avec elle pendant que Père arrangeait toutes les bourdes de Robb. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait été si stupide ! Il aurait dû écouter son loup. De toute façon, Septa Mordane était contente de moi que j'ai voulu rendre visite à Shireen, et elle a même souri quand Shireen m'a appris des pas de danse. N'empêche, dit Arya avec un large sourire, elle a été assez scandalisée quand Nymeria a été l'un de nos partenaires !

Arya agita la main vers Shireen, qui se tenait à l'autre bout du hall avec sa mère. Shireen croisa le regard d'Arya et lui rendit son salut.

\- J'ai dû l'avertir de quelque chose, cependant.

\- Oh ?

\- Je lui ai dit que je serai toujours ta sœur préférée, et que si elle n'aime pas ça, elle devra se battre contre moi !

Jon baissa les yeux sur Arya et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Arya, ce n'était pas gentil du tout !

Arya parut un peu penaude.

\- Shireen a répondu en disant que Fantôme serait son champion, puisqu'une biche contre un loup géant ne ferait pas un combat équitable.

Jon rit à cela, ébouriffant de nouveau les cheveux d'Arya.

\- Espérons qu'elle n'ait pas répété ta menace à Lord Stannis. Un cerf a tué la mère de nos loups géants, et je prie que les anciens dieux ne nous aient pas révélé ton destin !

Arya fila quand sa mère apparut, poussant Bran vers Jon dans sa chaise roulante. Dame Stark recula, accordant à Bran une touche d'intimité.

\- Salut, Jon, dit solennellement Bran.

\- Tu vas me manquer aussi, petit frère, lui dit Jon.

Bran avait été assez renfermé à Port-Réal, comme Robb l'avait indiqué dans ses lettres. La façon exacte dont il acceptait de ne plus pouvoir courir et grimper comme avant n'était pas quelque chose dont Jon avait osé s'enquérir, pas encore. Dans sa chaise Bran paraissait encore plus petit qu'un garçon de neuf ans le devrait, mais pour quelque étrange raison, Jon perçut que Bran était à présent le plus sage de toute sa fratrie.

\- Tu as sauvé la vie de Robb.

\- Fantôme lui a sauvé la vie.

\- Vrai, mais qui a dit à Fantôme d'être de garde pendant toute la fête ? Et dis-moi sans rire que tu ne savais pas exactement ce que faisait ton loup pendant l'attaque.

Jon fixa Bran, qui avait calmement posé ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- Pourquoi me demanderais-tu une telle chose ?

\- J'ai vu juste, n'est-ce pas, affirma Bran avec une expression entendue.

 _Bran_ _me demanda-t-il ce que je pense ? Il n'y a pas moyen qu'il puisse connaître mon lien avec_ _Fantôme,_ _à moins… à moins qu'il n'ait un lien similaire avec Ét_ é.

Jon jeta un regard à Dame Stark, s'assurant qu'elle gardait la même distance tandis qu'il s'agenouillait à côté de Bran.

\- Je peux ressentir ce que fait Fantôme, parfois. Ce qu'il sent, ce qu'il mange, ce qu'il ressent. Je…

Jon baissa la voix.

\- J'ai une connexion avec Fantôme que je ne peux vraiment expliquer.

Bran répondit avec le plus large sourire que Jon lui avait vu depuis des années.

\- Je pourrais ne jamais remarcher, mais chaque nuit je file à travers les bois et je chasse. Été sait tout ce que Fantôme a fait depuis son départ de Winterfell, depuis la nage dans le Détroit jusqu'à arracher des gorges au combat. Je suis plus vivant en tant que loup que je ne l'ai jamais été comme garçon, et quand je suis dans l'esprit d'Été, une voix me dit toujours que j'ai le pouvoir de contrôler d'autres animaux et de voir par les arbres. Je dois juste ouvrir mon troisième œil, et toi aussi.

 _Mon troisième œil ? Que veut dire Bran par là ?_

\- Et Robb ? Arya, Sansa, Rickon? Ont-ils un lien avec leurs loups ?

\- Nous tous.

Un frisson parcourut Jon. Non parce que l'information le surprenait, pas vraiment, mais songer que sa fratrie expérimentaient avec leurs loups les mêmes choses que lui avec Fantôme était une idée dérangeante.

 _Maintenant je sais pourquoi_ _Stannis_ _a commencé à nous regarder bizarrement,_ _Fantôme_ _et moi._

\- Qu'en pensent-ils ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit négligemment Bran. Je leur parlerai quand ils auront réalisé de quoi il s'agit. Peut-être que maintenant Père m'écoutera quand je lui dirai que nos loups ne doivent pas être enfermés. Nous étions censés les avoir, comme tu l'as dit. Je pense que les anciens dieux nous les ont envoyés.

\- Lord Stannis sait qu'il y a quelque chose entre Fantôme et moi, dit Jon. Il semble l'avoir accepté, mais je doute qu'il pense que les dieux sont derrière.

Jon en aurait dit plus, mais Dame Stark était revenue.

\- Il est temps de partir, mon chéri, dit-elle à Bran.

\- Bien sûr, mère.

Jon détourna le regard, mais il sursauta presque quand Fantôme trotta silencieusement vers Dame Stark et poussa sa main de son museau. Jon retint son souffle, reportant prudemment le regard sur l'épouse de son père et priant que Fantôme ne fît pas quelque chose qu'il allait regretter.

 _Je suis plus vivant en tant que loup que je ne l'ai jamais été comme garçon… Je dois juste ouvrir mon troisième œil et toi aussi. Est-ce que_ _Bran_ _appelle son lien avec Été son troisième œil ?_

Jon se concentra sur Fantôme, ordonnant consciemment pour la première fois à son loup de ne pas bouger, de ne pas remuer un muscle.

Dame Stark garda une expression neutre, bien que d'après sa posture elle fût clairement surprise par Fantôme.

 _Ne bouge pas ne bouge pas ne bouge pas…_

\- Ser, dit-elle solennellement, inclinant la tête.

\- Dame Stark, dit Jon, répondant de même.

A la stupéfaction de Jon, Dame Stark plaça une main sur la tête de Fantôme et s'inclina pour murmurer à l'une de ses oreilles blanches. Jon pouvait sentir ce geste dans ses propres cheveux, et il ferma les yeux alors que les mots les plus aimables qu'elle lui eût jamais dits noyaient tout autre son.

\- Merci d'avoir sauvé mon fils.

Quand Jon rouvrit les yeux, Fantôme était revenu à ses côtés, et Bran et Dame Stark étaient loin.

# #

Robert était dans tous ses états le jour où Ned Stark et sa famille quittèrent Port-Réal. Il essaya tout pour faire abandonner à Stark le navire qui ferait voile vers Blancport – tout sauf une demande en mariage. Stark pouvait devenir Main du Roi, le prochain Maître de la Monnaie, ou même le prochain Maître des Navires s'il le désirait ! Peu importait que Stark ne connût presque rien aux navires ou à la guerre maritime ! Stannis observa les adieux publics de Robert aux Stark avec une expression passive sur le visage, se demandant ce qu'il faudrait à Robert pour agir de la sorte avec lui.

 _Je suis toujours ton_ _frère, Robert,_ _pas_ _Stark._ _Puis-je jamais faire quoi que ce soit pour te le prouver ?_

En vérité, Stannis n'était ni heureux ni triste de voir Stark s'en aller, puisque l'homme ne signifiait rien pour lui. Mais puisqu'ils travailleraient bientôt ensemble en tant que commandants du combat à venir sur le Mur, Stannis trouva prudent de transmettre son estime à Stark et de lui souhaitait un bon voyage vers le Nord. Stark opina gravement quand Stannis s'approcha et s'adressa à lui.

\- Je vous reverrai à Winterfell, Lord Stark.

\- Nous nous croiserons sur le Mur avant cela, Lord Stannis. Vous semblez assez confiant que les sauvages, les spectres et les Marcheurs Blanc seront aisément défaits, particulièrement alors que l'hiver arrive.

Stannis croisa les bras, guère inquiet. Les sauvages n'étaient pas un problème, puisqu'ils n'étaient que des vivants. Les morts prendraient plus de temps, mais il devait y avoir une explication au fait qu'ils étaient réanimés.

\- Seul un imbécile mènerait une bataille qu'il ne pense pas pouvoir gagner. Robert vous donne presque tout ce que vous avez demandé. Des milliers d'hommes en plus pour combattre sur le Mur, des navires pleins d'obsidienne extraite de Peyredragon, d'autres fournitures sans fin… bien que, si vous comptiez sur la foi qu'une menace se trouve sur le Mur, Robert et tous les autres seigneurs suderons vous aient largement déçu.

Stark haussa les épaules au dernier commentaire de Stannis, comme s'il s'était déjà résigné à ce fait.

\- Nombre d'hommes de la Garde de Nuit croient qu'il n'y a rien de plus dangereux au-delà du Mur que des sauvages avec des arcs et des flèches. C'est ce que mon frère Benjen m'a dit, et j'ai fait l'expérience de cette attitude de première main. Nous avons un grand défi qui nous attend, et sur de on multiple fronts. Au moins j'ai trouvé un seigneur du Sud qui s'en soucie.

Stannis renifla à cela. Il doutait que quiconque le décrivît un jour comme prompt à se soucier des gens – juste et impartial, peut-être. Les gens attentionnés étaient trop versés au sentimentalisme et avaient de ce fait trop de faiblesses.

\- Mais quand nous aurons défait ces ennemis et que vous me recevrez à Winterfell, vous direz à Jon qui est sa mère.

Stark cilla, le considérant avec méfiance.

\- Je vous ai déjà donné ma parole, Lord Stannis. Comme je l'ai dit avant, ce sujet ne vous concerne vraiment pas.

\- Oh, cela me regarde beaucoup, Lord Stark. Surtout…

Stannis se pencha tout près de Stark, plus près que quiconque sauf un amant l'oserait.

 _Je dois connaître la réponse, avant que mes propres pensées ne deviennent de plus en plus folles. Je me suis dit que je n'allais plus interférer dans cette affaire, mais c'était avant que je ne considère que la mère de Jon ait été autre chose qu'une catin du commun._

Quand ses lèvres touchèrent presque l'oreille de Stark, Stannis chuchota :

\- Surtout s'il est le fils de Rhaegar.

Stark empoigna immédiatement le bras droit de Stannis en un étau, et Stannis put sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau à travers les épaisseurs de ses vêtements.

 _Je suppose que c'est ce que_ _Ser Lothor_ _a ressenti avant que son bras soit arraché par un autre_ _loup géant._

\- Êtes-vous en train de me menacer, Lord Stannis? siffla Stark d'une voix plus froide que l'hiver lui-même.

 _Pourquoi vous menacerais-je ? Que pourrais-je possiblement gagner à vous faire du chantage ou à exposer un tel s_ _ecret ?_ _Je sais aussi bien que vous ce que_ _Robert_ _pourrait faire s'il apprenait qu'un_ _Targaryen_ _respire encore en_ _Westeros._

Mais Stark ne savait pas cela. Pour ce que Stannis en savait, Stark pensait qu'il ne faisait que gagner du temps avant de tuer Robert et voler le trône pour son propre bénéfice.

 _Je dois prouver à_ _Stark_ _que je suis un homme en qui il peut avoir confiance_.

Stannis dévisagea Stark un long moment, croisant le regard de ces yeux gris et tâchant de réfléchir à ce qu'il devrait dire. Il ne pouvait mentir à Stark, pas à ce sujet, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait mentir à Davos, Shireen, ou Jon quand ils lui posaient une question directe. Stark resserra sa prise sur le bras de Stannis, qui commençait à perdre toute sensation dans ses doigts.

 _Il n'a même pas tenté de me contredire, de rire de mes commentaires de la façon dont Robert rit de tout quand il est saoul. Stark doit apprendre que le silence peut être un aveu tout autant qu'un cri._

Stannis considéra la salle du trône, remarquant que personne ne faisait attention ni à lui ni à Stark. Robert et Margaery parcouraient la Cour bras dessus, bras dessous, l'allure royale en soies noir et or assorties. Tous deux avaient un sourire aux lèvres, bien que celui de Margaery fût clairement plus nerveux que celui de Robert. Jon parlait à son frère éclopé avec une expression des plus sérieuses, et Sansa était pourchassée par un loup gris, Arya et Robb riant tandis que leur sœur ne cessait de crier :

\- Arya, dis à Nymeria d'arrêter !

 _Comment puis-je amener_ _Stark_ _à croire que je ne lui veux aucun mal, ni à Jon ? Il m'a dit il n'y a pas si longtemps qu'il était stupéfait que je me sois vraiment bien entendu avec Jon, aussi quelque chose de ce genre ne fonctionnerait pas._

Stannis pouvait sentir les yeux de Stark dardés sur lui, froids, durs et désespérés tout à la fois.

Stannis prit une profonde inspiration, ravalant sa fierté et des décennies de ressentiment avec.

\- J'ai été jaloux de vous depuis que Robert est allé aux Eyriés et n'a plus jamais cessé de parler de vous. Vous êtes aussi sérieux et réservé que moi, pourtant Robert pense que vous êtes le meilleur homme de tout Westeros. Je devrais être son premier choix en tant que Main du Roi, je devrais être l'homme dont il recherche la compagnie, et je devrais être celui dont il évalue l'opinion au-dessus de toutes les autres. Plus important, je suis son frère, mais il vous aimera toujours plus qu'il ne le fera jamais pour moi.

Stannis ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit, poursuivant.

\- Mais je jure sur ma vie que je ne causerai jamais de mal à votre famille, car agir ainsi ne ferait que déchirer la mienne.

\- Pas même pour la justice ?

\- Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'un enfant innocent n'est jamais à blâmer pour les péchés de son père. Ce n'est pas la justice, juste quelque chose qu'un fou tyrannique ferait. Je ne suis ni Tywin Lannister ni Aerys Targaryen, et vous devriez remercier vos dieux que je n'aie jamais tenté d'être Robert Baratheon.

L'expression de Stark n'avait pas changé, et Stannis ne savait pas s'il l'avait convaincu ou non. Stannis tenta de s'écarter, mais Stark maintint sa prise sur lui. Il eut envie de grimacer face à la douleur croissante dans son bras, mais il avait souffert pire que cela.

\- Mais il n'y a pas à se faire de souci, Lord Stark. La mère de Jon Snow n'était qu'une putain de camp appelée Wylla, n'est-ce pas ? C'est l'histoire la plus crédible, et je m'attends à ce que vous la chantiez haut et clair chaque fois que Robert est à côté. Votre honneur est légendaire à travers les Sept Couronnes, mais il est compréhensible que vous ayez cherché du réconfort auprès d'une prostituée à la veille d'une bataille. La haute trahison n'est pas quelque chose dont vous êtes capable.

Stark dévisagea Stannis pendant un long moment, et Stannis lui rendit ce regard.

 _Si c'est une bataille de volontés, alors je serai damné si je détourne les yeux en premier_.

Combien de temps ils seraient restés là, Stannis ne le saurait jamais, car une simple voix les ramena tous deux à la réalité.

\- Père ?

Stark tourna immédiatement la tête, et Stannis fit de même. Jon se tenait devant eux, une expression confuse sur le visage. Une main était posée sur le pommeau de son épée, l'autre caressait la fourrure blanche sur la tête de Fantôme. Stannis était bien conscient de l'allure étrange que lui et Stark devaient avoir. Stark en était conscient aussi, et ses yeux filèrent entre Jon et Stannis.

\- Fils, dit Stark d'un ton étranglé, relâchant Stannis.

Stannis recula finalement et se frotta le bras.

 _Ça va laisser une marque, mais ça en valait la peine. Mes soupçons sont pratiquement confirmés, et je peux être en paix sur le sujet._

De plus, après avoir enfin admis sa jalousie, Stannis découvrit qu'en ce moment il n'enviait pas Stark le moins du monde.

 _Je n'aurai jamais à dire à_ _Shireen_ _que j'ai menti au sujet de son_ _père._

# #

Le contentement de Jon à entendre les premiers mots aimables de la part de Dame Stark disparut dès qu'il aperçut Père et Stannis se dévisageant d'un air meurtrier. Tous deux étaient extrêmement tendus, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que l'autre tirât une arme pour un duel à mort à tout instant.

\- Père ?

La façon dont les deux hommes réagirent à sa question donna à Jon la pénible impression qu'ils se disputaient à son sujet. Pourquoi, cependant ?

 _Je sais pourquoi P_ _ère_ _et_ _Dame Stark,_ _et plus tard_ _Stannis_ _et_ _Dame Selyse_ _se sont disputés à cause de moi, mais P_ _ère_ _et_ _Stannis ?_

Jon les regarda tout à tour, confus.

\- Fils, dit Père d'une voix étranglée, marchant vers lui et posant les mains sur ses épaules.

Jon tressaillit, se rappelant toujours leur dispute de la veille du mariage, et il fit de son mieux pour ne pas remarquer l'expression triste de son père.

\- Je suis venu vous dire au revoir, Père.

\- Je te verrai bientôt, répondit-il. Je suis heureux tu aies enfin une chance de voir le Mur, après avoir vu une bonne part de Westeros.

\- Ai-je votre bénédiction pour rejoindre la Garde de Nuit à présent ?

Jon n'avait aucune réelle intention de prendre le noir, mais en dépit de tout, obtenir l'approbation de son père lui importait toujours.

\- Oui, bien que je ne pense pas que tu prendras cette décision de sitôt.

Père jeta un regard à Stannis, qui avait les yeux fixés sur eux. Il resserra sa prise sur les épaules de Jon.

\- Quand tu reviendras à Winterfell avec moi, je te parlerai de ta mère. Si d'une façon quelconque le destin ne nous ramène pas au château, je promets que je trouverai un autre endroit pour te le dire.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Sur mon honneur de Stark. J'espère que tu n'auras jamais à prendre les mêmes décisions que moi.

Le regard de Jon se durcit. _Des décisions telles que de coucher ou pas avec une femme qui n'est pas votre_ _épouse ?_

\- Je ne serai jamais infidèle à ma future épouse ni n'aurai de bâtard.

\- Non, je ne le pense pas.

Là-dessus, Père se détourna et rejoignit Dame Stark, prenant son bras et menant ses enfants légitimes hors de la salle du trône et au bout du compte, de retour dans le Nord. Cinq loups géants hurlèrent pour Fantôme, qui leva silencieusement la tête.

Stannis vint se placer aux côtés de Jon, se frottant le bras droit avec une grimace.

\- De quoi s'agissait-il ? lui demanda Jon.

\- Lord Stark pensait que je le menaçais.

Jon le dévisagea, surpris.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Non.

Stannis ne précisa pas, une expression pensive sur le visage. De l'autre côté, sa fille et son épouse se dirigeaient vers lui.

\- J'ai un conseil important à te donner, Jon.

Jon inclina la tête.

\- Mon seigneur ?

\- Si tu as des enfants un jour, sois toujours honnête avec eux, peu importe à quel point cela te fait mal.

 _Stannis_ _et P_ _ère_ _parlaient de ma mère, ils devaient sûrement. Il semble qu'ils n'ont pas résolu le problème sur lequel ils se disputaient quand j'ai parlé à_ _Stannis_ _du refus borné de P_ _ère_ _de me dire le nom de ma_ _mère_.

N'empêche, c'était probablement plus compliqué que ça, étant donné que Stannis et Père n'avaient pas exactement le même genre de relation que lui et Robb.

\- C'était vous. Vous avez forcé mon père à me parler de ma mère. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit, mais…

Jon voulait remercier Stannis, mais quelque part cela ne rendait pas justice à ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait s'excuser pour lui avoir crié dessus l'autre jour, dire à quel point il était reconnaissant, mais aussi exprimer combien il s'était senti trahi au départ.

\- Il n'y a pas besoin de plus, coupa Stannis. Suis juste mon conseil, mais sois préparé à ce que cette vérité te fasse du mal. Je pressens que tes parents n'ont pas eu une histoire d'amour comme celle de Florian et Jonquil.

# #

Stannis était heureux de laisser la plupart des idiots du Conseil Restreint derrière lui. Bien qu'il eût préféré rentrer définitivement à Accalmie, naturellement, il y serait libre de toutes les indécisions, des jeux de Cour stupides, des insultes de Robert…

 _Je suis libéré pour toujours des traits de_ _Petit-Doigt._ _Où que soit l'homme, il n'aura plus jamais de siège à cette table. Avec un peu de chance il sera retrouvé mort au fond d'un fossé, des vers infestant sa chair._

Robert avait nommé le prince Oberyn Martell comme nouveau Maître des Lois, en partie en remerciement de sa théorie comme quoi Margaery avait perdu son pucelage à cheval. Bien que Stannis n'approuvât pas la décision de son frère, ce n'était pas la pire qu'il aurait pu prendre. Oberyn ne peut être plus mauvais que Renly, qui en savait moins sur les lois du royaume que Shireen.

 _Il est certain qu'il tiendra les T_ _yrell_ _en respect, si l'histoire sanglante entre_ _Dorne_ _et le Bief est une indication_ _._

Bien sûr, Oberyn avait immédiatement déclaré qu'il ne resterait à son poste que jusqu'à ce qu'il sen lassât, et après il pourrait être tenté d'aller sur le Mur et y piquer de sa lance quelques snarks et lutins. Lord Stannis ne pouvait pas garder tout l'amusement pour lui, après tout. Stannis avait serré les dents à ce commentaire.

 _Oberyn_ _est pile comme_ _Robert,_ _mais au moins quand il m'insulte ce n'est pas personnel. Il adore insulter et moquer tout le monde._

Mace Tyrell s'était lui-même nommé comme candidat en tant que Maître de la Monnaie, un coup que Stannis appréciait encore moins. Il était de nouveau ami avec Robert, et déjà une fête pour remplacer celle qui avait manqué d'un coucher au mariage était en préparation. _Au moins_ _Robert_ _ne me force pas à assister à cela_ _._ Le sang de lune de la reine Margaery était à présent arrivé et jamais auparavant ce savoir n'avait causé une telle célébration à la Cour. Ser Barristan s'était depuis assuré que la reine était entourée de septas, de chevaliers de la Garde Royale, et d'autres individus dignes de confiance jour et nuit.

L'esprit de Stannis se mit à vagabonder alors que le Grand Maistre Pycelle dégoisait au sujet du moment le plus propice pour la nouvelle fête du coucher. Il pensa à Petit-Doigt et à son expression effrayée quand le meurtre de Jon Arryn lui avait été jeté à la figure, Lysa Arryn et le regard fou dans ses yeux quand elle avait tenté de l'étrangler, tous les navires qui étaient préparés pour un long voyage vers le nord, et la réaction de Stark quand Stannis avaient mentionné Rhaegar Targaryen. Il ne réalisa pas que le Conseil Restreint avait achevé sa réunion et que la plupart de ses membres avait quitté la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'une voix haute et douce s'adressât à lui.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous si désemparé, Lord Stannis ?

\- Désemparé ?

Varys le regardait avec inquiétude. Stannis se demanda à quel point elle était sincère.

\- Vous semblez un peu ailleurs depuis que Petit-Doigt s'est évadé.

Stannis croisa les bras, agacé que Varys eût rappelé l'évidence.

\- Bien sûr que je le suis ! Cet homme ne fera pas face à la justice avant longtemps, et la meurtrière de Jon Arryn -

\- S'est pendue par culpabilité. Une si belle histoire, une fin si propre pour la tragédie de la mort de notre ancien Seigneur Main.

Stannis fronça les sourcils, en partie parce qu'il approuvait avec réticence, et en partie parce qu'il ne voulait pas se rappeler la fin de Lysa Arryn. Après son éclat et avoir admis quelle avait empoisonné son époux, Robert avait ordonné qu'elle fût placée aux arrêts dans ses quartiers. Enfin quelqu'un avait reconnu le meurtre de l'homme qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un père, mais avant qu'il pût publiquement lui couper la tête comme à Cersei, la Dame des Eyriés avait décidé de prendre les choses en charge. Elle avait été découverte le lendemain matin dans sa chambre, portant un manteau au motif d'oiseaux moqueurs et pendue à un chandelier au bout d'un nœud coulant fait de draps de lit. Comme personne n'avait été autorisé à entrer et qu'il n'y avait eu aucune lutte apparente, sa mort avait été déclarée comme un suicide. Toute la Cour avait été témoin de sa folie, après tout.

N'empêche, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans la mort de Lysa Arryn. Si elle s'était pendue, elle aurait eu besoin de sauter d'une certaine hauteur, ou de faire tomber une chaise de sous ses pieds. Le chandelier n'était proche d'aucun meuble et Stannis ne pouvait calculer les mécanismes du suicide.

Il s'adressa de nouveau à Varys.

\- Lysa Arryn a pu mettre le poison dans le vin de Jon Arryn, mais Petit-Doigt a mis l'idée du poison dans son esprit. Un homme qui envoie un assassin faire le sale travail à sa place est tout aussi coupable du crime que l'homme qui le commet.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord. Les assassins peuvent être des créatures peu fiables, et par expérience j'ai découvert que si un homme veut que quelque chose soit fait, il devrait le faire lui-même.

Stannis considéra Varys de la tête aux pieds, observant ses robes de soie lavande, les babouches assorties et le parfum épouvantable. Les mains de l'eunuque étaient poudrées et douces, et leur absence de cals suggérait qu'elles n'avaient jamais employé – sans parler de tenir – une arme auparavant.

 _Il doit user de poison, alors._

Stannis ne pensait pas Varys incapable de tuer quelqu'un, mais cet aveu net le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- L'évasion de Petit-Doigt est pour le bien du royaume, mon seigneur.

\- Le bien du royaume ? répliqua Stannis, incrédule. Sur quels critères ?

\- Vous verrez.

\- Que verrai-je ? Un royaume idéal est un royaume en paix où tous les sujets prospèrent. Je ne vois pas comment Petit-Doigt libre de semer le chaos et la misère aide cela.

\- Le chaos et la dévastation ne sont pas aussi mauvais que vous le pensez.

 _Robert aurait dû faire sauter la tête de Varys au début de son règne quand il en avait l'occasion. Je ne peux déchiffrer ses énigmes._

\- Avez-vous aidé Petit-Doigt à s'échapper des geôles noires ? laissa échapper Stannis.

Varys parut quelque peu offensé, mais alors, étrangement, il se mit à rire.

\- Je travaille toujours pour le bien du royaume, comme je viens de vous le dire. Je suis capable d'aider un homme à s'évader des geôles noires, bien que si j'avais donné la clé à Petit-Doigt, je ne vous le dirais pas. Vous ne comprendriez tout simplement pas mes motivations.

\- Essayez quand même.

Varys rit de nouveau, et Stannis commençait à détester ce son.

\- Vous m'amusez, Lord Stannis.

\- Je vous amuse ?

\- Vous travaillez sans relâche à apporter la justice à ce royaume, et il n'y a rien sur terre moitié si terrifiant qu'un homme véritablement juste. Votre esprit réfléchit probablement à la façon dont vous pouvez lancer une enquête pour me lier à Petit-Doigt, me faire un procès ou même avoir ma tête ! Mais avant que vous n'alliez plus loin, je dois dire que vous avez développé plus de faiblesses depuis la mort de Jon Arryn.

 _Qu'est-ce que cela est supposé signifier ?_

\- Soyez plus clair, Lord Varys.

\- Vous êtes passé d'ignorer votre fille à l'entraîner sérieusement pour être votre successeur. Vous n'avez pas tenté d'engendrer un héritier mâle depuis qu'un certain écuyer est arrivé à Peyredragon, et sa présence vous a changé plus que vous ne l'admettrez jamais. Imaginez le chagrin que leurs morts vous causerait. Ou du moins, c'est ce que mes petits oiseaux m'ont dit.

Stannis se rembrunit, se demandant si Varys tentait de le menacer. _Shireen_ _et_ _Jon ? Petit-Doigt_ _s'en est pris à eux et_ _Ser Davos_ _quand il essayait de me discréditer._

\- Ne faites-vous que perpétuer les mensonges que Petit-Doigt a répandu sur mon compte ?

\- Pourquoi devrais-je, quand je sais la dose de vérité derrière ? Lord Stark a cinq enfants légitimes et un fils bâtard, et le fou Bariol n'a aucun enfant d'aucune sorte. Vous ne suivriez jamais l'exemple du défunt Lord Renly en prenant votre écuyer pour amant avant de le recruter comme chevalier à votre service. De plus, votre aversion pour le vin n'est pas aussi forte que vous poussez à le croire. Vous vous êtes permis un pichet de vin blanc, avec une tarte aux pêches, durant votre première soirée à Accalmie en tant que seigneur.

Stannis se figea.

Les déclarations de Varys au sujet de Shireen et Jon étaient des choses que quiconque doté d'une connaissance de base de sa personne pouvait inventer. Bien sûr qu'il allait entraîner sa fille en tant qu'héritière, comme s'il avait d'autre choix ! Les ragots de Cour sur l'infertilité de Selyse tournaient depuis des années, et les piques de Robert indiquant combien il aimait coucher n'avaient pas aidé. Quant à Jon, ce n'était pas un secret que Stannis l'avait fait chevalier, quelque chose qu'il n'avait fait que pour un seul autre homme. Mais le vin blanc et la tarte aux pêches ? Cette information était si spécifique, quelque chose que seuls un cuisinier ou une servante d'Accalmie connaîtrait. Et Jon, bien sûr, comme il s'était joint à Stannis pour ce repas.

 _C'est une menace._

Varys avait envoyé une partie de sa troupe nicher à Accalmie, et Stannis ne savait même pas où commencer à les hercher. Il devrait être plus vigilant quant aux personnes qu'il autorisait dans Accalmie, mais les allées et venus des gens dans son château étaient plus difficiles à contrôler qu'à Peyredragon. On ne pouvait accéder à une île que par la mer, après tout. L'intention de Varys étaient à présent très claire – tenter de le frapper signifiait qu'il pourrait décider de frapper contre Stannis. Il avait les moyens, les espions, et n'avait pas peur de délivrer le coup mortel lui-même.

 _Que sait-il d'autre sur moi ?_ La réalité d'avoir un espion dans son dos effrayait Stannis – l'effrayait vraiment, complètement.

\- Vos petits oiseaux vous ont raconté tout ça ?

Stannis tenta de garder une voix dénuée de toute émotion.

\- Mes petits oiseaux volettent dans tout Westeros.

Varys eut un sourire entendu.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous l'oubliiez.

\- Je ne l'oublierai pas, Lord Varys. _Mais vos petits oiseaux ne peuvent pas tout savoir. Ils vous informent toujours que_ _Jon Snow_ _est le fils bâtard de N_ _ed Stark._

\- Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour défaire les monstres au nord du Mur, et dire que notre bon roi Robert a décidé d'envoyer la flotte royale là-bas ! Avec vous à sa tête ! Votre loyauté à votre frère est remarquable. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans les Sept Couronnes aussi dévoué que vous à le garder en vie. Pas même Lord Stark. Peut-être que le royaume sera revenu à sa gloire passée quand vous rentrerez, avec un dirigeant qui la mérite.

# #

\- Je ne pense pas que le marteau de guerre soit la meilleure arme pour toi, Edric ! cria Jon, évitant un coup d'Edric Storm qui ne l'avait même pas effleuré.

Jon était de retour à Accalmie, attendant que Stannis rassemblât les navires et négociât avec ses bannerets combien d'hommes ils pouvaient lui donner pour aller sur le Mur. Le château était plein presque à ras bords de soldats et bien qu'Edric eût déclaré que les voir tous ici était la chose la plus excitante qui fût jamais arrivée à Accalmie, fort peu accordaient un coup d'œil au garçon. Aussi Jon s'était porté volontaire pour lui montrer quelques trucs, offrant au maître d'armes une pause bien méritée.

\- Mais le marteau de guerre est l'arme favorite de mon père ! C'est comme ça qu'il a tué Rhaegar Targaryen !

\- Il n'a pas tué Rhaegar Targaryen en balançant son marteau comme une épée, cependant, ou en négligeant de relever son bouclier.

\- Laissez-moi encore essayer, alors, Ser Jon !

\- Tu as essayé tout l'après-midi.

N'étant pas du genre à être dissuadé, Edric ramassa son bouclier et son marteau, et courut vers Jon. Alors que l'arme s'abattait sur son écu, Jon fut très soulagé que la pointe en fut émoussée. Edric était fort pour son âge, et Jon savait que le garçon serait bientôt plus grand que lui. Mais il n'avait pas encore appris à être rapide, et Jon fila aisément autour de lui, piquant de son épée d'entraînement tous les endroits qu'Edric laissait exposés. Tout en essayant de reculer, Edric trébucha et tomba, donnant à Jon l'ouverture pour placer son épée sur la gorge d'Edric.

\- Putain de sept enfers ! Je ne vais jamais te battre !

Jon était sur le point de dire que tout pouvait arriver avec de l'entraînement mais une voix dure le prit de court :

\- Je ne prendrais pas l'habitude de jurer, garçon. Cela te fait paraître stupide, et cela ne te fera pas grandir plus vite.

Jon ôta son heaume, hochant la tête en direction de Stannis.

\- Mon oncle ! s'exclama Edric en se relevant en hâte. Regardiez-vous mon combat ?

\- Oui, répondit Stannis. J'ose dire que tu pourrais passer plus de temps à pratiquer.

Edric parut déçu, jusqu'à ce que Stannis poursuivît :

\- J'ai une solution pour toi, quelque chose que je t'ai promis avant de me rendre au mariage royal.

\- Vous avez trouvé un chevalier que je servirai comme écuyer ?

\- Oui.

\- Qui ?

Jon se demandait la même chose, mais quand il vit les yeux bleus de Stannis fixés sur lui, il détesta immédiatement la direction que prenait cette conversation.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un écuyer, Lord Stannis.

\- Penses-tu qu'Edric serait incapable de seller ton cheval et de nettoyer ton armure ?

\- Non.

\- Serais-tu un maître dur et cruel ?

\- Non, mais… tenta de protester Jon.

\- Alors je ne vois pas quel est le problème. Cela ferait du bien à Edric de sortir d'Accalmie et de rencontrer des soldats de tout le royaume. Combattre avec la Garde de Nuit sera une bonne expérience. Es-tu d'accord, Edric ?

\- Oui, mon oncle. Je ne vous décevrai pas, ni Ser Jon ! Si vous voulez m'excuser, je dois le dire à Shireen.

Stannis hocha la tête, et Edric fonça vers l'armurerie pour y déposer son équipement, laissant Jon seul avec Stannis.

\- Vous auriez pu me prévenir, mon seigneur, dit Jon avec indignation. Je n'ai même pas dit que je le prendrais. De plus, ne serait-il pas mieux avec un chevalier plus âgé et plus expérimenté ?

De nouveau, Stannis ne considéra pas les protestations de Jon comme valides.

\- Tu montres un bon exemple, sinon je n'aurais jamais laissé Shireen s'approcher de toi. De même, tu serais surpris de ce que tu peux lui enseigner. Edric doit apprendre comment faire les choses par lui-même et ne pas toujours compter sur qui est son père, un bâtard n'étant pas un fils légitime. Il a besoin de quelques leçons d'humilité, et le Mur devrait lui fournir cela. La Garde de Nuit pourrait même lui inspirer de rejoindre ses rangs dans le future, car nombre de bâtards se sont élevés jusqu'à devenir Lord Commandant.

Jon serra les dents, entendant la logique des paroles de Stannis mais aussi agacé que son seigneur semblât s'en amuser. Il n'était vraiment pas dans une position où il pouvait rembarrer Stannis sans raison valable.

\- Nul doute que le roi Robert trouvera cette situation hilarante. A-t-il mis au point cette idée de nommer son fils bâtard écuyer du fils bâtard de Lord Eddard Stark ?

La bouche de Stannis se plissa.

\- Non. Mais maintenant que tu mentionnes notre intrépide souverain, je dois envoyer un corbeau pour l'informer. Il serait injuste de taire une telle information.

# #

Stannis reposa sa plume, relisant ses ordres au châtelain Ser Cortnay. Tout était en bon ordre pour son départ, et il était confiant que le château tiendrait encore debout dans un futur proche. Les récoltes d'automne étaient encore en cours de moisson et ses réserves étaient suffisantes, aucun de ses bannerets ne se montrait indiscipliné, et aucun seigneur n'oserait attaquer Accalmie à moins de vouloir avoir affaire à Robert ou Mace Tyrell. Certes, il y avait quelque mécontentement parmi ses bannerets à devoir envoyer des hommes sur le Mur, mais pour parer cela Stannis avait promis de considérer sérieusement chaque offre de mariage présentée pour Shireen.

Stannis releva les yeux en entendant un coup à sa porte.

\- Entrez, ordonna Stannis.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, révélant sa fille. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, heureux que ce ne fût pas son épouse. Shireen portait une de ses robes de laine bleu marine, et une petite conque blanche pendait d'une chaîne autour de son cou. Elle la saisit un instant, puis marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la chaise devant le bureau de Stannis.

\- Je suis venue vous souhaiter bonne chance, père. J'espère bien que ce sera la dernière bataille dans laquelle vous aurez à combattre, et que vous pourrez passer le reste de vos jours ici à Accalmie.

Stannis réarrangea plusieurs piles de parchemins sur son bureau, désirant avoir un espace net devant lui pour pouvoir parler à sa fille sans distractions.

\- Si je croyais aux dieux, je prierais exactement pour la même chose.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé tout le temps que vous passiez loin de Peyredragon, que vous alliez à Port-Réal, Accalmie ou Winterfell, dit Shireen. Je me trouvais toujours seule sur l'île, et les dragons de pierre me faisaient peur. Je pensais que vous auriez envie de le savoir.

Il avait manqué à Shireen ? Personne ne lui avait dit cela auparavant, excepté sa mère quand elle l'avait serré dans ses bras avant de monter sur la _Ventfière_ pour son dernier voyage. Stannis étudia Shireen, remarquant que quelque chose avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle s'était assise ainsi dans son bureau. Elle se tenait plus droite, et ses mains ne tordaient pas sa jupe.

\- Je comptais bien aller visiter tous les bannerets d'Accalmie avec vous après le mariage.

\- Je n'en étais pas conscient.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Si je deviens Dame d'Accalmie, je ne peux avoir trop de connaissances sur ses terres et ses gens. De plus, Jon dit que vous êtes un très bon professeur.

Shireen sourit. Son dernier commentaire donna à réfléchir à Stannis.

\- Jon t'a dit ça ?

\- Il ne me ment jamais, tout comme vous.

\- Tu en es certaine ?

Shireen opina, et Stannis se demanda ce que Jon avait dit ou fait pour rendre sa fille si confiante. Ce n'était pas le moment d'insister, mais il était satisfait quand même. _Je ne serai pas toujours là pour la protéger, et plus elle a de personnes fiables autour d'elle, mieux c'est._

\- Nous visiterons toujours les châteaux de l'Orage si je rentre vivant du Mur, bien entendu. La guerre ne fait pas disparaître tous nos devoirs.

\- Si vous rentrez, marmonna amèrement Shireen.

\- Te donner de faux espoirs serait la même chose que te mentir, Shireen, la gourmanda Stannis.

Shireen baissa momentanément les yeux sur ses mains, mais elle releva ensuite le menton et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas tout m'apprendre sur la direction d'Accalmie, cependant.

Stannis réunit ses doigts en clocher.

\- Dis-moi ce que je ne pourrai t'enseigner.

\- Vous partez à la guerre. Les dames ne mènent pas des armées, et elles ne combattent sûrement pas en pleine bataille.

\- Le prince Doran Martell de Dorne ne fera jamais rien de tel, ni Willas Tyrell quand il deviendra seigneur de Haut-Jardin. Et tout seigneur physiquement capable ne devrait pas forcément mener des armées, de toute façon.

Renly n'avait pas sa place à jouer à la guerre. Il ne pouvait jamais la séparer des tournois – non qu'il fût brillant dans ceux auxquels il avait participé non plus. Il avait dépensé des sacs de pièces d'or en magnifiques armures, uniquement pour laisser des gens moins hauts placés l'envoyer dans la poussière.

\- Je ne négligerai pas de t'enseigner les qualités d'un bon commandant et que rechercher chez un conseiller, car enfin tu devras juger et recruter ces hommes toi-même.

Shireen parut pensive.

\- Mère ne cesse de me dire qu'il me faut un époux fort pour commander mes armées et diriger à ma place.

Stannis fronça les sourcils, prenant mentalement note de dire à Selyse d'arrêter de remplir la tête de Shireen avec des histoires de mariage quand il n'en était même pas encore question pour elle.

 _J'écouterai les_ _suggestions_ _de ma femme, mais je prendrai la décision en fin de compte._

Il jouerait le jeu des fiançailles avec tout seigneur qui l'approcherait, mais avant que Stannis laissât un autre homme mettre un manteau sur les épaules de sa fille, il devrait prouver qu'il en était digne. Faire l'aller-retour jusqu'aux sept enfers serait un bon test.

\- Tu n'épouseras pas quelqu'un qui dirigera à ta place. Tu épouseras quelqu'un qui dirigera avec toi.

 _Et qui ne désire pas le pouvoir,_ ajouta Stannis pour lui-même. Bien que tu aies plus à faire en tant que Dame régnante que sourire, t'incliner et comploter, tu ne devrais pas à tout faire par toi-même.

Les yeux de Shireen s'illuminèrent, et ce fut uniquement quand Stannis entendit un coup poli à sur la porte ouverte qu'il réalisa que ses paroles n'étaient peut-être pas la seule cause de sa joie.

\- Lord Stannis, Dame Shireen, dit Jon en s'inclinant.

Ser Davos se tenait derrière lui, avec le loup géant.

\- J'espère que je n'interromps rien ?

Stannis choisit d'ignorer Jon, achevant sa discussion avec Shireen.

\- Si le destin fait que ton époux se révèle être un bon à rien, n'hésite pas à le juger coupable de trahison et à utiliser la loi pour te débarrasser de lui. Si ce n'est ton époux, à tout le moins assure-toi d'avoir toujours un conseiller de confiance et une épée-lige de la même trempe à tes côtés.

Stannis se tourna vers Jon, observant ses yeux ronds qui allaient et revenaient de lui à Shireen. Il se cala sur sa chaise.

\- Qu'avez-vous à me dire, Ser Jon?

\- La Fureur et le reste de la flotte d'Accalmie sont prêts à faire voile demain. Ser Davos assure que les vents et les courants seront favorables.

\- Comme il se doit.

Jon se prépara à partir, mais Stannis l'arrêta.

\- Joins-toi à nous. Vous aussi Ser Davos.

Stannis se leva et se dirigea vers une table proche où reposait un pichet d'eau citronnée. Il en versa deux gobelets et les offrit à ses chevaliers.

\- Merci, mon seigneur.

Jon prit pour siège la chaise vide à côté de Shireen, et Davos traîna jusqu'à eux une chaise qui restait près d'une étagère à livres. Fantôme souffrit quelques indécision quant à l'endroit où se lover, car il n'y avait pas de doux tapis devant une cheminée. Ses yeux rouges parcoururent la pièce, et immédiatement après sa tête fut posée sur les genoux de Shireen, les oreilles pliées tandis qu'elle caressait sa fourrure.

Jon secoua la tête.

\- Ser Jon, ordonna Stannis, dites à Shireen ce que nous nous attendons à trouver au Mur.

\- Nous nous attendons à trouver beaucoup de glace. Sinon, nous avons un gros problème.

Stannis fronça les sourcils, peu d'humeur pour ces plaisanteries.

\- Le Mur a tenu pendant plus de huit mille ans. Je doute qu'il disparaisse dans la nuit.

Jon inclina la tête vers lui, comme s'il demandait silencieusement combien il devait vraiment raconter à Shireen.

\- Dis à Shireen ce que ton père et ton frère aîné t'ont rapporté au sujet de tous les dangers. Les sauvages, les spectres, les Marcheurs Blancs – toute la vérité telle que tu la connais. Il vaut mieux qu'elle l'apprenne de toi maintenant plutôt que dans une version déformée par les rumeurs.

Jon opina, puis se tourna vers Shireen et sourit.

\- Tu te rappelles tout le verredragon qui se trouver sur Peyredragon ? Ton père a toujours pensé qu'il était cassant et inutile, mais il semble que c'est notre meilleure arme contre les créatures qui rôdent derrière le Mur…

Et ainsi Jon se mit en devoir de raconter à Shireen tout ce qu'il savait sur le Mur et les Terres de l'Hiver Eternel, Davos y glissant quelques-unes de ses aventures de contrebandier et le triste sort d'un capitaine qui avait osé vendre des armes aux sauvages. Shireen était complètement à l'aise, et cela mit Stannis de bonne humeur également. Il ne cilla même pas quand Shireen donna à Jon sa faveur, un tissu gris avec un loup géant et une biche qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant. Elle avait des faveurs pour lui et Davos, bien sûr, et elle avait même pris le temps d'en faire une pour Edric Storm.

Stannis ferma les yeux, laissant le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur le rivage emplir ses oreilles, de même que les voix de ceux en qui il avait confiance. S'il avait pu arrêter le temps, il l'aurait arrêté à ce moment.

* * *

Notes:

1\. _\- Jon,_ _pourrait-il y avoir de l'honneur dans un mensonge, s'il était dit pour une… une bonne cause ?_ _  
-_ _Cela dépendrait du mensonge et de la cause, je pense._

 _Samwell Tarly et Jon Snow, Une Tempête d'Epées, Samwell IV_

La citation ci-dessus est l'une de mes explications préférées du fait que Ned, un gars qui respire l'honneur et la justice même au prix de sa vie, pourrait avoir décidé de mentir au sujet de la promesse faite à sa sœur. De même, je pense qu'un mensonge 'honorable' serait un concept difficile à saisir pour Stannis, ce qui explique pourquoi il est un peu obsédé par l'idée et les implications de R + L = J dans cette histoire.

2\. _"_ _Il n'y a aucune créature sur terre si terrifiante qu'un homme vraiment juste_ _."_

 _Varys (sur Stannis), Le Jeu des Trônes, Eddard XV_

Les deux scènes les plus fascinantes de Varys dans les romans sont ses conversations avec Ned (dans le chapitre référencé ci-dessus) et Kevan Lannister (dans l'épilogue d'Une Danse avec les  Dragons). Dans la première Varys ne parle que de paix, mais dans la second il ne parle que de chaos et finit par tuer le pauvre Kevan de sang-froid parce que Kevan travaillait à la paix. Probablement, l'attitude de Varys au sujet d'un royaume apaisé a tout à voir avec la création d'une situation idéale pour qu'Aegon débarque et conquiert. J'ai fait de la conversation de Stannis avec Varys une combinaison des deux, car dans la chronologie de cette série rien n'a changé concernant Essos, et je ne vois pas Aegon prêt à l'invasion pour le moment.

De plus, Varys et ses petits oiseaux sont certes partout en Westeros et en Essos, mais son réseau d'espions n'est pas parfait. Il s'est monté incapable d'en établir sur Peyredragon après la mort de Robert dans Le Jeu des Trônes, dû au fait que Stannis était si paranoïaque qu'aucun navire n'entrait ou ni quittait l'île sans sa permission. Je pense personnellement que Varys est dans le noir concernant R + L = J, car sinon pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas jeté au visage de Ned durant sa dernière conversation avec lui ?


	9. Epilogue

**Épilogue : au sommet du Mur**

Stannis Baratheon se tenait au bord du Mur, considérant le lieu où il avait remporté une grande bataille. Mais il n'était pas seul. Son chevalier Ser Jon Snow se tenait près de lui, son manteau gris claquant dans le vent rude.

La flotte royale avait déposé les soldats au nord u Mur juste à temps pour empêcher Mance Rayder, le sauvage qui s'autoproclamait Roi au-delà du Mur, et ses troupes de contrôler l'unique porte à travers la glace et de submerger les restes de la Garde de Nuit. La bataille avait rapidement pris fin, avec des pertes minimes pour la Couronne. Au sud du Mur, Ned Stark et son armée de Nordiens avaient sauvé Château-Noir de la prise par un petite groupe de sauvages qui avaient escaladé le Mur des semaines plus tôt. L'état de la Garde de Nuit était aussi calamiteux que Stark en avait averti le Conseil Restreint, et les frères noirs délibéraient sans fin pour savoir qui devrait devenir leur prochain Lord Commandant, après la fin malvenue de Lord Jeor Mormont. La préférence de Stannis serait allée à Donal Noye, mais malheureusement l'ancien forgeron d'Accalmie avait péri en abattant un géant.

\- J'ai voulu voir le paysage depuis le sommet du Mur depuis aussi longtemps que je me souviens, dit Jon. Mon oncle Benjen nous racontait, à Robb et moi, des histoires du Mur, de ce que c'était de monter dans la cage jusqu'à sept cents pieds de haut en l'air, jusqu'à l'aspect de la terre au nord du Mur.

\- Disait-il vrai ? répliqua Stannis.

Jon haussa les épaules.

\- Je vous répondrai que j'aurai grimpé au sommet des Crocs-Givre.

Stannis n'avait aucun désir d'aller plus loin au-delà du Mur qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait, car son sens de l'aventure se limitait aux terres autour d'Accalmie et un détroit calme où il faisait naviguer ses vaisseaux. Il avait passé trop de temps loin de sa maison pour apprécier d'explorer les Terres de l'Hiver Éternel.

\- Tu peux le faire si cela te tente, mais je ne montrerai aucune pitié à ton cadavre réanimé quand un Marcheur Blanc te tuera sur le sommet.

Jon sourit à cela, ébouriffant la fourrure sur la tête de Fantôme. Le loup géant était aux côté de son maître comme toujours, mais depuis le mariage de Robert, ils étaient plus proches que d'habitude.

Jon s'était bien conduit durant la bataille contre les sauvages. Jon avait chevauché avec Robert dans la cavalerie lors de la bataille contre les Lannister, mais lui et son loup géant avaient été plus utiles pour capturer Ser Kevan et à le forcer à se rendre. Aussi Stannis les avait-il mis en charge des groupes d'éclaireurs et leur avait-il donné pour tâche de capturer Mance Rayder dans sa tente pendant que la bataille faisait rage autour de lui. Bien sûr, Mance avait été assez stupide pour se joindre au combat et avait été rapidement fait prisonnier, mais Jon avait pris en otage son fils, sa femme et sa belle-sœur, avec le supposé Cor de l'Hiver.

Mance Rayder devrait être exécuté en tant que déserteur de la Garde de Nuit, comme Stannis et Stark étaient tombés d'accord, mais l'homme avait des choses très intéressantes à dire sur les Marcheurs Blancs et comment les spectres étaient créés. Par ailleurs, Stannis comptait le questionner plus en détail et lui demander sans détour si les sauvages combattraient jamais avec le reste du royaume. Ils connaissaient les terres au nord du Mur mieux même que les patrouilleurs de la Garde de Nuit, après tout, et dans son expérience les hommes étaient plus que prêts à se battre si leur foyer était directement attaqué.

 _Que_ _Varys_ _garde ses énigmes. Ceci est la guerre pour laquelle je suis né, car au-delà du Mur est l'ennemi qui est préparé à nous détruire tous._

Mace Tyrell et ses pantins n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'était la lutte tandis qu'ils festoyaient leur vie durant dans des assiettes d'argent. Ils festoyaient probablement en cet instant même, portant des toasts au roi Robert et aux fils aux cheveux noirs que la reine Margaery lui donnerait bientôt. Si les dieux le voulaient.

Un fort grattement sur la glace attira l'attention de Stannis vers Fantôme, qui tentait d'enlever un bandage sur une de ses pattes avant. Il avait été blessé en combattant un lynx ombreux et trois loups communs, et il aurait été tué par un ours des neiges géant si Jon n'avait pas abattu le change-peau sauvage qui le contrôlait. Jon s'inclina à côté de son loup géant et renoua le bandage.

\- Doucement, Fantôme. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait quand elle a bandé tes blessures. Si tu ne les laisses pas guérir, elle pourrait mettre sa menace de te voler à exécution.

Stannis fronça les sourcils. La _elle_ à laquelle Jon se référait était la belle-sœur de Mance Rayder, une femme aux cheveux couleur de miel que les hommes avaient nommée _princesse_. Elle était détenue dans l'une des tours de Château-Noir, et avait déjà tué un homme et castré un autre – non que Stannis le lui reprochât, puisque les crétins avaient tenté de jouer avec.

\- Je me méfierais de cette princesse sauvageonne. Comment t'a-t-elle appelé, déjà ?

\- Un joli change-peau du sud. _Pourquoi_ penserait-elle une telle chose…

Jon rougit, refusant de regarder Stannis en face.

\- Elle est très jolie.

\- La beauté physique peut être dangereuse, car elle peut masquer un caractère répugnant. N'oublie jamais cela.

Stannis avait donné le même conseil à Shireen, mais il était tout aussi valable dans cette situation.

\- Je ne vais pas la laisser voler mon loup. Par ailleurs, Fantôme a déjà une demoiselle préférée.

Stannis considéra Fantôme avec appréciation avant de changer le sujet.

\- Où est Edric ?

\- Je l'ai laissé à admirer tous les écus dans le hall qui leur est dédié. Il veut savoir si quelque célèbre chevalier Baratheon ou Florent a pris le noir.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais s'il veut parler _à_ des parents célèbres, il y a toujours Maistre Aemon Targaryen si sa fierté l'autorise. Ma grand-mère était sa nièce favorite, m'a-t-il dit.

\- Mieux vaut ne le pas le dire au roi Robert.

\- Je fais toujours attention à maintenir toute discussion sur les Targaryen au a minimum quand je suis près de lui. Je te conseille d'en faire autant, avertit Stannis.

Jon haussa les épaules, ne se sentant guère concerné.

\- Vous a-t-il fait écouter un récit seconde par seconde de son duel avec Rhaegar Targaryen, cependant ? J'y ai eu droit pendant la fête suivant la défaite de Tywin Lannister.

\- Plusieurs fois. _Plus que j'avais envie de le savoir, vu que se vanter de ce duel est l'un des passe-temps favoris de_ _Rober_ _t_ _après la boisson et les catins. Ta voix ne serait pas si légère si tu savais qui est ton vrai père, peu importe qu'il ait reçu ce qu'il méritait pour avoir enlevé une pucelle et précipité une guerre._

Les cheveux sombres de Jon flottaient dans le vent avec son manteau. Il croisait les bras et il paraissait aussi sérieux que Stark l'était toujours.

 _Il ne va_ _pas_ _prendre la vérité sur l'identité de ses parents très bien, même si je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre pour l'y préparer. Si_ _S_ _tark_ _se plante…_

 _S_ tannis réalisa qu'il dévisageait Jon, et il reporta brusquement son regard au nord du Mur.

\- Non, répondit automatiquement Jon. Mais alors… - il fit une pause, l'air pensif. Qui sait ? Peut-être que cela aurait été comme dans les chants, où je sauverais la vie du Lord Commandant, recevrais une épée d'acier valyrien, tiendrais le Mur contre la fureur du Nord – tout cela culminant avec mon élection comme Lord Commandant pour ma bravoure.

Stannis éclata de rire. Il ne pouvait se rappeler quand il avait ainsi ri pour la dernière fois. _Des années, peut-être ? Une décennie ?_

Jon n'avait pas fini.

\- Et quand le juste roi Stannis répondrait à mon appel à l'aide contre les Marcheurs Blancs, je disputerais avec lui et il serait dans l'impossibilité d'y faire quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est ridicule. Trop de choses improbables devraient se produire pour amener à cette réalité.

\- Et même...

\- Vas-tu dire que tu veux devenir un seigneur à présent ? Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que tu désirais le pouvoir.

\- Je…

Jon y réfléchit.

\- Non, pas quand j'ai vu de première main tout le travail qu'il faut pour le maintenir. Je sais tout ce que vous avez fait pour gérer Peyredragon, Accalmie et la flotte royale, et une bonne part est morne mais absolument nécessaire. Les impôts doivent être collectées, les récoltes doivent être comptées, les marins doivent savoir nager, les filles doivent avoir de nouvelles robes pour les mariages royaux…

Jon sourit à ce dernier point alors que Stannis grimaçait.

\- Il y a beaucoup de responsabilités associées au pouvoir, et je ne me suis jamais vraiment rendu compte des nombreux devoirs et obligations qu'a mon père jusqu'à présent. Il est rare qu'un seigneur obtienne de devenir un héros et d'avoir tout le monde qui acclame son nom.

Stannis fut satisfait des paroles de Jon. L'inévitable corvée du commandement était quelque chose que Robert n'avait pas appris avant que sa couronne ne fût sur sa tête.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir des hommes clamant mon nom comme des sycophantes, répliqua Stannis. Mais il y _a_ quelques avantages à être un seigneur, bien que la plupart prenne une vie entière à se construire. Accalmie est désormais à moi. _Je ne me lasserai jamais de le dire._ J'imagine que nous travaillerions bien ensemble en tant que roi et lord commandant, bien que ta langue insolente te vaudrait sans doute des ennuis.

\- Je ne dirai que la vérité à Votre Grâce.

\- C'est de _cela_ que je parle, Lord Snow.

Là-dessus, Stannis ajusta son manteau noir et or.

 _J'ai la fureur du Sud derrière moi et un_ _S_ _tark_ _à mes côtés. Que l'hiver arrive._

FIN

* * *

Notes:  
" _Ils trouvèrent_ _Stannis Baratheon_ _debout seul au bord du Mur, contemplant le terrain sur lequel il avait gagné sa bataille, et la grande forêt verte au-delà._ _"_ _Une Tempête d'Epées, Jon XI_  
La première ligne de cet épilogue est presque identique à une ligne d'une Tempête d'Epées, avec une différence clé. J'ai pensé qu'il serait poétique de finir au même endroit où Stannis et Jon se rencontrent pour la première fois dans le canon (pour autant que nous le sachions): le sommet du Mur.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé ;)


End file.
